Jane&Jason
by Orcatje
Summary: Jane en Jason, vijanden van elkaar, belanden in de Caribbean. Daar ontmoeten ze een aantal interessante mensen met heel wat achtergrond...   suck at summarizing, better at writing A
1. Chapter 1

**Dag luitjes! M'n eerste POTC-verhaal op Fanfiction, maar jullie weten het: potc isn't mine... jammer genoeg:P Nou jah, hier is ie dan: Me tweede potcverhaal maar de eerste op ff:**

**Chapter one**

**Great.. you're here too...**

Jane staart voor zich uit. Weer zo'n saaie les nederlands... Wie dat bedacht heeft? Vast een gek die zich verveelde.. Plotseling valt er een propje op haar tafel. Ze zucht. Vast weer van Jason.. Ze wordt nog eens gestoord van die gast! Ongeïnteresseerd pakt ze het op. Toch maakt ze hem open. In een kriebelig lelijk handschrift staat er:

_Hey trutje,_

_Je favoriete klasgenoot_

Ze rolt met haar ogen, maakt er weer een propje van en mikt hem in de papierbak.

'Jane! Let op, dit is moeilijke stof!' waarschuwt Mevrouw Kiste. 'Ze was te veel afgeleid door mij..' merkt Jason die 2 banken, schuin achter haar zit grijnzend op. Zijn bruine ogen kijken haar plagend aan. 'Dream on..' zucht Jane geïrriteerd. 'Trek je er niks van aan..' zegt haar vriendin Michelle. Ze zit altijd naast Jane en steunt die door alles heen, nou ja.. alles? Nee. Jason is een verschrikkelijke flirt die denkt dat hij super stoer en knap is. Jammer genoeg heeft hij in dat laatste gelijk.. Hij hoeft maar een knipoog te geven of de meiden vallen flauw. Jane weet wel bijna zeker dat hij met iedereen op school versierd heeft, van de meiden dan natuurlijk. Behalve zij, zij lijkt immuun voor hem. Dat is het enigste waar haar vriendin haar niet in kan steunen, Michelle heeft zich namelijk een keer laten ompraten om mee naar de disco te gaan. Maar meneertje zag een leuker meisje en dumpte haar die avond. Michelle heart-broken natuurlijk, ze heeft nu dan ook een gloeiende hekel aan Jason. Maar toch, Jane zag het des tijds als verraad. Maar Jason kan er dus niet tegen als iemand hem weerstaat, en plaagt haar daarom voortdurend. Zoals ook vandaag weer...

De school is uit. 'Weer lekker naar huis fietsen! Jippie!' zegt Jane droog als ze haar jas uit haar kluisje haalt en ze draait een rondje in de lucht met haar vinger. Michelle grinnikt. 'Ja, heerlijk 12 km fietsen over het platteland.. Geweldig toch?' Michelle is gek op het platteland.. De frisse buitenlucht, het kanaal langs het fietspad vol met eendjes en de leuke boerderijtjes langs de weg.. Jane zal het een zorg zijn.

Ze wonen in een klein dorpje, 12 km van de school af. Ze fietsen altijd met een hele groep naar huis, de jongens en meiden uit haar klas die uit hun dorp komen. Jason en z'n beste vriend Bill fietsen altijd met een andere groep mee, gelukkig. 'Zijn jullie klaar?' roept Kathy die in de ingang staat te wachten. 'Coming!' roept Jane terug. 'Tempo tempo tempo! Noem je dat conditie?' grapt Kirsten, de tweelingzus van Kathy. 'Ja ja, ik ben er al!' moppert Jane. Met z'n vieren lopen ze naar het fietsenhok, wat eigenlijk groter is dan het schoolplein. Jason en Bill lopen langs de meiden. 'Dag geliefde!' roept hij grijnzend naar Jane en hij zwaait even. Ze glimlacht sarcastisch. 'Ooit hé? Ooit geef ik hem toch zo'n harde klap in z'n gezicht! Dan wenst hij dat hij me nooit ontmoet had!' briest ze. 'Ik heb het met je te doen..' leeft Kathy mee. 'Nou, ik wou juist dat ik jou was! Als hij mij zoveel aandacht gaf! Volgens mij vindt hij je gewoon echt leuk!' gaat Kirsten er enthousiast tegenin. 'Ja tuurlijk!' antwoordt Jane sarcastisch en ze gooit haar handen in de lucht. 'Wat moet ik nou met zo'n vriendin?' vraagt ze wanhopig aan niemand. Michelle lacht. 'In deze kwestie, heb je aan niemand iets ben ik bang.' 'Nee dat blijkt..' zucht Jane. 'Ughum!' gaat Kathy er beledigt tegenin. 'Ja ja, jij hebt het met me te doen, ik weet het!' stelt Jane haar glimlachend gerust.

Die avond eet Jane alleen, haar ouders zijn nog aan het werk en haar kleine broertje heeft al bij een vriendje gegeten. Ze ligt op de bank en kijkt tv. Plotseling komt haar broertje naar beneden stormen. 'Jane!' zeurt hij op een kinderachtig toontje. 'Ik wil Sesamstraat kijken!' 'Dat is pech voor jou..' antwoordt Jane simpel. 'Ik kijk nu..' 'Maar ik wil Sesamstraat kijken!' zeurt hij door. 'Nee..' 'JA!' 'Nee..' 'JA-A!!' 'Voor de laatste keer: nee!' Z'n onderlipje begint te trillen. O nee! Niet gaan huilen, denkt Jane wanhopig. 'Luister Toby, ik ben 15, jij bent 8, dat betekent dat ik de oudste ben dus ik ben de baas, duidelijk? Vandaag geen Sesamstraat, punt uit!' legt ze streng uit. Wat ze had kunnen verwachten gebeurt: hij begint te huilen. 'En ga boven maar uithuilen, want ik verander toch niet van gedachte!' roept ze nu boos. Stampend verdwijnt het knulletje weer. 'Zo, dat hebben we ook weer gehad..' zucht Jane tevreden.

Die volgende dag hebben ze het 3e uur een Rep. van Engels. Terwijl ze naar het lokaal lopen kletsen ze nog even gezellig. 'Heb je al gehoord wat Mikkie is overkomen?' vraagt Kathy aan de anderen. 'Nou?' 'Ze had dit weekend een "date" met Jason. Ze gingen naar de bios. Toen midden in de film heeft hij haar gedumpt en is weggelopen, ze stond helemaal voor schut want ze zaten vooraan!' vertelt Kathy. 'Hufter..' reageert Michelle. 'Zoooo voorspelbaar!' zegt Jane. 'Echt? Wat een sukkel..' zegt zelfs Kirsten. 'Daar zul je hem hebben..' merkt Jane op als ze bij het klaslokaal komen. Minachtend kijkt ze hem een seconde aan om daarna weer verder te praten met de meiden.

Na de rep:

'Hij ging echt vet goed bij mij! Ik heb een rep. Engels nog nooit zo goed gemaakt geloof ik!' zegt Michelle enthousiast. 'Ik ook! Hij was echt simpel!' zegt Tanja. Jane blijft stil. 'Maar ja, ik zal wel nooit zo goed als Jane hebben, toch Engels-expert?' merkt Michelle dan op. 'Ik ben bang van wel, ik had een total blackout!' zucht die neerslachtig. 'Dat valt vast wel mee!' beweert Kathy. 'Nee echt! Ik wist niks! Ik weet niet wat ik had!' roept Jane uit. Vier paar ogen kijkt haar verbaasd en onderzoekend aan. 'Echt?' vragen ze in koor. 'JA!' Jane haalt haar schouders op. 'Ik heb volgens mij een dikke onvoldoende!'

En ze had gelijk, want drie dagen later als ze de cijfers krijgen komt Meneer Tiemens teleurgesteld naar haar toe. Hij geeft haar stil het blaadje. 'Ah nee!' zucht Jane. 'Wat heb je?' vraagt Tanja meteen. 'Een 4!' 'WAT?' roept Sasja. 'Dat kan niet!' roept Kirsten. 'Toch wel..' zucht Jane. 'Ik had eerder gedacht dat jullie cijfers andersom geweest waren..' merkt Meneer Tiemens op als hij Michelle haar blaadje geeft.

'EEN ACHT KOMMA ZES!!!' gilt ze blij. 'Gefeliciteerd.' zegt Jane met een flauwe glimlach. Michelle legt een hand op haar schouder. 'Ach.. je staat vast geen onvoldoende, je hebt al heel veel goede cijfers voor Engels gehad..' 'Dat is zo.'

'NOU! Das mooi! Een 3.5!' zegt Jason tevreden als hij z'n blaadje heeft gekregen.

'Ja lach er maar om Jason, tot dat je zakt..' bromt Jane. 'Laat me, jij had zeker een 10 ofzo? Stuudje!?' kaatst hij terug. 'Nee, ik had een 4, nou blij?' zegt ze met tegenzin. 'EEN WAT? HAHAHA!' Jason barst in lachen uit. 'Dat meen je niet! Jij? Een vier? Nou, de wonderen zijn de wereld dus nog niet uit..' concludeert hij lachend. Jane zucht diep. 'Nou, je hebt in ieder geval nog hoger dan hem..' grinnikt Tanja. Er breekt weer een glimlach door op Jane's gezicht. 'Ja, gelukkig wel, anders was het echt een complete nederlaag.' antwoordt ze. 'Ja, zie je! Positief bekijken!' tipt Kirsten haar.

Die middag fietst Jane alleen achter in de groep. Ze kan haar gedachten maar niet van die 4 afhalen. Ze staat nog wel voldoende maar haar gemiddelde is wel drastisch gezakt.. Haar rode haar wappert los langs haar gezicht, ze hebben een beetje tegenwind vandaag. De rest kletst gezellig voor haar, ze merkt niet eens dat de afstand tussen haar en de groep steeds groter wordt. Plotseling hoort ze een klap en veel gesis. Haar achterband loopt langzaam leeg. Ze zucht. 'Great! Dat kan er ook nog wel bij!' zegt ze terwijl ze afstapt. Ze schopt tegen haar fiets aan en gaat hopeloos in de berm zitten. Natuurlijk heeft ze weer eens geen plakspullen bij zich want die heeft ze toch nooit nodig! Ze blijft een tijdje roerloos voor zich uit staren. 'Ok.. wat nu?' vraagt ze zichzelf dan.

Haar helderblauwe ogen turen het fietspad af. In de verte komt een fietser slungelig deze kant op! Maar als hij dichter bij komt ziet ze wie het is: Jason. 'Ja lekker, alsof ik nog niet genoeg gehad heb!' roept ze en ze gooit een steentje keihard weg. Langzaam komt hij dichterbij, hij stopt vlak voor haar neus. Ze staart kwaad naar de grond en weigert ook maar op te kijken. 'Lekke band?' vraagt hij grijnzend. Jane blijft stil. 'Nou?' vraagt hij na een tijde. 'DAT ZIE JE TOCH!' valt ze kwaad uit. 'Ok ok! Sorry hoor! Ik ga al!' hij maakt een beweging om weer weg te fietsen. Jane kan het blijkbaar niks schelen. 'Waarom zou je me helpen anyway?' 'Ik heb plakspullen.. maar als je m'n hulp niet wil, ik ben al weg!' antwoordt Jason en hij begint weg te fietsen. 'Nee wacht!' roept Jane. 'Ja?' hij kijkt haar grijnzend aan terwijl hij zich omdraait. 'Ik zou het fijn vinden als ik je plakspullen zou mogen lenen..' mompelt ze met tegenzin. 'Wat is het magische woord?' plaagt hij haar nog. 'Vergeet het!' kaatst ze terug. 'Ok, tot ooit dan maar!' hij wil weer weg fietsen. 'Ok ok! Alsjeblieft!' roept Jane hem wanhopig na. Ze ziet hem er voor aan echt zo weg te fietsen.

Gelukkig zet Jason z'n fiets op de standaard en begint z'n tas los te maken. 'Waar is je groep eigenlijk?' vraagt hij ondertussen. 'Ik fietste achteraan en er kwam nogal afstand.. dus ze hadden het niet echt door..' legt Jane nors uit. 'Ah..' 'En waar zijn jou vrienden?' 'Die waren al weg toen ik uit de klas kwam..' antwoordt Jason kort af. Jane besluit voor de zekerheid maar geen gemene opmerking te maken. Jason heeft ondertussen de plakspullen gevonden en begint haar binnenband eruit te halen nadat hij de band opgepompt heeft. Jane kijkt stil toe vanaf haar plekje in de berm. Hij is eigenlijk helemaal niet zo lang als de andere jongens, langer dan haar maar toch..

Z'n zwarte haar is iets korter dan het hare. Zij heeft het tot net onder haar schouders.

Hij heeft het in een soort laagjes, en ze moet eerlijk toegeven: Dat staat hem leuk.

Zij heeft een schuine pony, en ze hebben beide een beetje slag in hun haar.

'Ben je echt trots op die 3.5 van je?' vraagt ze na een tijdje om de stilte te verbreken. Jason kijkt op. Daarbij laat hij het tubetje lijm vallen.

Het rolt de berm in, ergens naast Jane in het hoge gras. Jason bukt zich om het op te pakken en duwt daarvoor wat gras aan de kant. 'Hé kijk,' zegt hij en hij pakt een raar wijzertje op. Jane staat op en kijkt naar het ding wat hij in z'n hand heeft. 'Lijkt wel de wijzer van een kompas..' merkt ze op. Jason kijkt haar even met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en bekijkt dan het wijzertje wat beter. Plotseling begint het helemaal rondjes te draaien en daardoor als een helikopter te zweven.

Plotseling is er een rare flitst en alles voor Jane begint te draaien. De grond verdwijnt onder haar voeten en ze komt in een rare tunnel met alleen maar zwarte en witte blokken terecht. Ze valt en valt en wil het wel uitschreeuwen maar het is alsof ze niks kan doen, ze kan niet eens haar pink bewegen. Dan belandt ze met een harde knal op een harde grond van steen. 'Auw!' ze wrijft met een pijnlijk gezicht over haar kont. That hurts! Waar is ze eigenlijk? En wat is er gebeurd? Ze kijkt om zich heen.

Ow... leuk.. een cel. En niet echt modern ook, zo te zien.. In de cel naast haar zit iemand tegen de muur aan, hij lijkt te slapen. Ze besteed geen aandacht aan hem.

Ze staat op en gaat tegen de tralies aan staan leunen. 'Wat nu?' vraagt ze zichzelf voor de tweede keer vandaag hardop af. 'A Nee!' hoort ze een te bekende stem achter haar teleurgesteld roepen. Ze draait zich vliegensvlug om. Met grote ogen staart ze Jason aan die in de cel aan de andere kant zit. 'Great.. Jij bent hier ook..' zucht ze.

**Niet zo'n perfect lang hoofdstuk but, as always: I don't bloody care:P**

**Please revieuw!!**


	2. Bevrijd, kibbelpartijen en Beckett

**Chapter two is here! Sorry dat het zo lang duurde maar ik had op een gegeven moment dat ik eindelijk tijd had geen inspiratie! Zzoooooooooooo vervelend! **

**Hoofdstuk 2**

**Bevrijd, kibbelpartijen en Beckett...**

_Met grote ogen staart ze Jason aan die aan de andere kant van haar cel zit. _

_'Great.. Jij bent hier ook..' zucht ze. _

'Raak er maar gewend aan..' kaatst Jason al even sacherijnig terug. Minachtend bekijkt ze hem van top tot teen. Hij heeft een donker blauwe slobberbroek aan, een marineblauw strakke blouse, waarvan de mouwen bij de polsen strakker zitten waardoor ze golvend om z'n hand hangen. Over de blouse heeft hij een bruin lang vest zonder mouwen met een zwarte riem om z'n middel. (over dat vest dus.) En zwarte, korte laarsjes komen onder z'n broek vandaan. Z'n haar hangt zoals altijd speels om hem heen. Op zijn beurt bekijkt Jason ook haar aandachtig.

Jane heeft een donker paarse broek aan met daaronder zwarte laarzen met een dikke hak en gespen aan de zijkant van boven naar beneden. Ze heeft een paarse band om haar middel, over haar witte wijde blouse heen. Over die blouse zit ook een vest zonder mouwen, maar dan licht paars en het loopt schuin af tot net boven haar middel. Haar haar zit in allerlei kleine vlechtjes met paarse plukjes erdoor. 'Hey, cool!' zegt ze enthousiast als er een vlechtje voor haar hoofd valt. Dan bekijkt ze ook haar kleren. 'Stoer! Pirate-look!' zegt ze tegen zichzelf terwijl ze een rondje draait.

De man in de andere cel kijkt met opgetrokken wenkbrauw op. Jason moet lachen: 'Ha! Hij vind van niet! En hij lijkt me een piraat!' Jane draait zich om naar de man in de andere cel. 'Did I said so?' vraagt hij met een zware stem aan Jason. 'Hoezo, ben je dat niet dan?' reageert die verbaasd. 'Of course I am! Why do you think I'm in jail? I meant, have I said that she hasen't an pirate-look?' kaatst de man terug. 'Eh.. nou..' Jason is even sprakeloos. 'Had IK, geweldige ik dat ik ben, het mis?' zegt Jane spottend om z'n gedachten even uit te spreken. Jason kijkt haar boos aan. De man grinnikt. Voldaan vraagt Jane de man: 'Dus je vindt het wel een pirate-look?' Hij bekijkt haar langzaam van top tot teen, wat haar eigenlijk zenuwachtig maakt.. ze heeft hier wel even te maken met een piraat...

Maar ondertussen neemt ze ook het genoegen om hem eens goed te bekijken:

Hij heeft een bruine broek aan en grote bruine kaplaarzen erboven. Hij heeft een cape aan en een riem om z'n middel. Daar onder zit nog een soort laken, rood en wit gestreept. Onder z'n riem die ook schuin over z'n borst naar boven loopt ontdekt ze een witte blouse. Om z'n hoofd zit een rode bandana. Hij heeft dreadlocks in z'n haar met allerlei frutseltjes ertussen hangen. Ze moet moeite doen om niet te lachen als ze ziet dat onder z'n ogen een zwart streepje zit. Jammer genoeg gaat ze grinniken als ze de twee vlechtjes in z'n baard ziet. Gelukkig negeert hij dat en beantwoordt haar vraag: 'Yeah, looks good...'

Voor het eerst in de tijd dat ze hier al zijn breekt er een glimlach door op haar gezicht. Ze ziet eruit als een pirate! En ze mag dan wel een meisje zijn, maar stiekem vindt ze pirates echt stoer. Jason zucht. Geweldig.. zit hij hier met een niet voor zijn kant kiezende piraat en Jane! 'Zeg, spreek je alleen Engels of ook Nederlands, dat lijkt me namelijk wat makkelijker communiceren..' merkt Jane op.

'A little...' antwoordt de man. 'Ow, ok...' 'Mijn eerste stuurvrouw spreekt wel vloeiend Dutch.' 'You're a pirate CAPTAIN?' vraagt Jane verbaasd. 'Yeah,' de man staat op, 'Captain Jack Sparrow, never heard of me?' vraagt hij een beetje verbaasd. Hij gaat tegen de muur staan. 'Ik ben Jane, en nee, eigenlijk niet.' 'REALLY?' vraagt de man nu toch wel erg verbaasd, en beledigt. 'Nee, moet dat?' vraagt Jason geïrriteerd. 'Of course! Everybody knows me!' 'Nou wij niet..' antwoordt Jason simpel. 'No..' stemt Jane het voor de verandering met hem in. De man denkt na. Ondertussen legt hij z'n vinger op z'n kin. 'Ow..' reageert hij na een tijdje. Jan moet grinniken. 'Jammer joh!' Maar 1 boze blik vertelt haar dat ze beter niet met hem kan spotten.

Plotseling horen ze een geluid: 'BAF!' Er valt iemand van boven aan de trap en hij rolt naar beneden, het hoekje om, en dan zien ze hem: een navy guy! **(er zit dus een draai in de trap, voor de slimbo's die dat nu nog even niet door hebben)** Alledrie kijken ze vol verwachting naar de trap. 'Stap.. stap... stap.' horen ze. Langzaam komen de "stappen" naar beneden. Dan verschijnt er een zwarte laars, en een tree lager komt de tweede neer.

Een bruine broek komt steeds meer naar beneden, dan verschijnt er een zwarte riem bij met daaraan een zwaard, een geweer en een dolk. Een witte blouse verschijnt daar weer boven, een bruine hand wordt tegen een hoekbalk van de reling geduwd, de tweede houd de reling vast.

Een bruin gezicht van een vrouw met zwart lang haar komt tevoorschijn. Ze kijkt niet echt kwaad maar ook niet echt vrolijk.. 'Waarom moet ik je nou echt altijd uit de problemen halen?' vraagt ze gefrustreerd. Jane en Jason kijken verbaasd naar Jack, die blijkbaar bezig is een goed excuus te verzinnen. De vrouw kijkt hem sarcastisch aan. 'Nou..' begint Jack. 'Omdat iedereen altijd net op het verkeerde moment op de zelfde plek is als jou, ik weet het..' antwoordt ze al voor zijn beurt. 'Weet je hoe handig! Iemand die de hele tijd nederlands praat!' merkt Jason droog op terwijl hij op staat. 'Tja, kan ik er wat aan doen dat jij geen Engels kan, met je 3.5!?' gaat Jane er sarcastisch op in. 'Moet jij nodig zeggen! Miss 4!!' kaatst Jason terug. 'Ik had een black-out ja!' verdedigt Jane zich. 'Wat een excuus.. Het is en blijft een 4..' 'WRIJF HET ERIN!' 'GRAAG!' 'FINE!' 'MOOI!' 'Ehm.. Boy and girl...' probeert Jack er voorzichtig tussen te komen. **'WAT?' **schreeuwen ze boos in koor. 'Don't make so much noise..' antwoordt Jack. 'Ow.. Sorry..' verontschuldigt Jane zich. 'Yeah..' Meteen betrekt Jasons gezicht: 'NEE! Ik neem jou engelse woordjes over!' zegt hij vol afschuw. 'Iel! Laat dat!' reageert Jane geschrokken. 'Jullie kunnen zo uren doorgaan of niet soms?' merkt de vrouw op. 'Ja..' antwoordt Jason. 'Komt door haar..' 'Ja tuurlijk! Blame me! Ik heb het weer eens gedaan hoor!' 'Ja..' antwoordt Jason terwijl hij weer begint te grijnzen. Jane geeft hem een boze blik en draait zich dan koppig om. 'Well, get me out!' beveelt Jack de vrouw. Ze kijkt hem even raar aan en begint dan de sleutels te zoeken. 'An, doesn't the navy guy have keys?' merkt Jack slim op. De vrouw draait zich verstoord om. 'Nee meneertje betweter! Denk je dat ik dat nog niet gecheckt heb? Ik ben niet zo dom als jij!' 'Ik ben niet dom!' reageert Jack verontwaardigt. 'Niet? Dat is nieuw voor me!' De vrouw doet alsof ze verbaasd is, geniet even van Jacks beledigde gezicht en draait zich dan om en gaat weer naar de sleutels zoeken. Jack slaat zijn armen over elkaar en gaat boos voor zich uit zitten staren. Jane en Jason kijken elkaar even met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

'Found them!' triomfantelijk houdt de vrouw de sleutels omhoog. 'Weet je, jij bent geen echte piraat..' merkt Jane wijs op terwijl de vrouw de goeie sleutel zoekt. Drie paar ogen kijkt haar verbaasd en vragend aan. 'Hoezo?' vraagt ze verontwaardigt. 'Nou, je houdt je niet aan The Code..' antwoordt Jane simpel. 'De wat?' vraagt Jason.

'Who stays behind is left behind.' legt Jane statig uit. Jack begint te grijnzen, iemand die er verstand van heeft! Dat bevalt hem. Ook de vrouw moet glimlachen. 'What's your name? Your smart..' 'Ja, dat wist ik al lang al.' merkt Jason sarcastisch op. 'Shut up!' waarschuwt Jane. 'I'm Jane.' stelt ze zich dan voor. 'Anamaria.' antwoordt de vrouw. 'Maar de meesten noemen me gewoon An.' 'Aangenaam.' zegt Jane. 'Ik ben Jason..' zegt Jason niet al te vrolijk dat hij constant genegeerd wordt. Anamaria geeft hem een knikje. 'Maar over wat je zei, das waar. Punt is dat we meneer daar,' ze knikt naar Jack, 'niet echt kunnen missen.' geeft Anamaria dan toe. 'En hij The Pearl en ons ook niet, dus...' vult ze nog aan terwijl ze de deur van Jacks cel voor hem openhoudt. 'And, we figured out that it are more quidelines..' vult Jack haar aan. 'Ow..' 'en wat zijn dinges?' vraagt Jason wijs. 'Richtlijnen.' antwoordt Anamaria. Jane denkt even na. 'Dus jullie redden gewoon jullie maten als die in de problemen zitten?' 'Kind-a..' antwoordt Jack terwijl hij zijn spullen die van hem afgepakt waren bij elkaar zoekt. 'Wat is The Pearl?' vraagt Jason dan nieuwsgierig. Jack wil z'n mond open doen maar Jane is hem voor: 'Dat betekent de parel, de naam van je schip neem ik aan?' vraagt ze dan aan Jack. 'The Black Pearl, and, my ship, yes.' antwoordt hij trots. 'Stuud..' mompelt Jason sacherijnig. Jane reageert er niet op. 'Nou, als je dan toch bezig bent, ik zou het niet erg vinden om hier uit te kunnen hoor..' geeft ze een hint aan Anamaria. 'Dat kan..' antwoordt die. 'Dus...' Jane kijkt haar afwachtend aan.

'So, what?' vraagt Jack plagend. 'Haal ons eruit!' beveelt Jason. 'Nou nou, dat kan ook wel wat vriendelijker!' moppert Anamaria terwijl ze ook hun celdeur opent. 'Nee hoor, hij is nou eenmaal een asociale klootzak..' zegt Jane tegen haar. Jason kijkt haar boos aan. 'Hou je bek, arrogante trut!' 'Kheb geen bek!' 'Nou mond dan!' 'Dank je, ik raak hem niet graag kwijt..' antwoordt Jane dan met een voldane grijns. Jason zucht. 'HAH! 1-0!! roept Jane blij. 'Ist nou klaar?' vraagt Jack geïrriteerd. 'NEE!' antwoorden ze alweer in koor. 'Zullen we ze weer terug in die cel stoppen?' stelt Anamaria voor. 'Hmm.. goed idee!' speelt Jack mee. 'Nee! Niet met hem! Dat overleef ik niet!' roept Jane wanhopig als Jack haar terug begint te duwen. 'Genade!' schreeuwt ook Jason die meegesleurd wordt door Anamaria. Anamaria en Jack kijken elkaar even aan, knikken en laten de jongeren los. 'Als jullie ook nog maar 1 verkeerd woord tegen elkaar zeggen draag ik je persoonlijk naar buiten en what happends then..' dreigt Jack. 'Aye Captain!' salueert Jane lachend. Blijkbaar bevalt hem dat en ze lopen de trap op. 'Zeg An, weren't there more navy guys?' vraagt Jack stil voor hij de deur bovenaan opent. 'Nope.. alles was uitgestorven, buiten althans.' antwoordt ze. 'Hmm.. strange..' Langzaam opent hij de deur die een beetje kraakt. 'Joh, je hoeft niet zo stil te doen.. Als ze er waren, hadden ze ons al lang gehoord!' zegt Jane bijdehand. 'And whose fault is that?' antwoordt Jack sarcastisch. 'Nou.. Jane's schuld natuurlijk.' antwoordt Jason voor z'n beurt. Hij krijgt een boze blik toegeworpen. 'Sinds wanneer versta jij zo goed engels?' sist ze. Hij grijnst. 'Sinds ik weet waar we het over hebben.' 'Tuurlijk..' Jane rolt met haar ogen. 'Ja.. problemen mee?' 'Jah!' Jack heeft de kamer achter de deur verkent en doet de deur naar buiten open terwijl hij zegt:

'No navy guys, huh?' Anamaria glimlacht. Zij, Jane en Jason volgen. Jason kijkt bewonderend om zich heen. 'Heb jij al die gasten omgelegd?' vraagt hij nieuwsgierig aan Anamaria. 'Ze zijn niet dood hoor, gewoon tijdelijk uitgeschakeld..' stelt ze hem gerust. 'Ow.. kdacht al.' 'Zeg, kun je je bek even houden!' mengt Jane zich er geïrriteerd in. 'Hoezo?' vraagt Jason verbaasd. 'Nou, ik kan je niet aanhoren! De tijd dat ik nu al bij jou in dezelfde ruimte ben is veel te lang!' 'Puh! Trouwens, ik heb ook geen bek, voor de info..' antwoordt Jason uit de hoogte. 'Nou mond dan!' kaatst Jane terug. 'Dank je! Raak ik niet graag kwijt!' antwoordt Jason met een raar gemaakt stemmetje grijnzend. 'Owkej, enough. Jane, I've warned ya!' zegt Jack nu ook sacherijnig. Hij pakt haar op en gooit haar over haar schouder. 'AAH! LAMELOS!! JACK SPARROW!!! LAAT ME ONMIDDELIJK LOS!' gilt Jane geschrokken uit. 'It's Captain, luv..' antwoordt hij rustig. 'CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! LAAT ME NU LOS!' eist Jane overstuur. 'No.. you asked for it.' 'NIET WAAR! HIJ IRRITEERDE ME EN IK ZEI ER ALLEEN MAAR WAT VAN! DUS LAAT ME NU LOS!' 'Okej..' Jack haalt z'n handen weg en loopt rustig door, maar ze blijft nog altijd over z'n linkerschouder hangen. Ze zucht. 'Dat bedoelde ik niet...' 'Like I care, Don't say you don't like it..' grinnikt Jack. Jane ziet Anamaria achter hun met haar ogen rollen. 'Gaat ie weer..' zucht ze tegen Jason die vermakelijk naar het tafereeltje kijkt. Jane schrikt. Wat is die gek met haar van plan? Pirates zijn.. nou.. nee niet aan denken Jane! Dat zou Jack niet doen toch? Nee zo'n type is ie niet.. of wel?

'Wat ben jij angstig stil, wie zwijgt stemt toe hoor!' merkt Jack op. 'Ik dacht.. ik geef het maar op.' stottert Jane. 'Ah.. slimme zet, you can't get up to Captain Jack Sparrow!' 'Jack, ze weet nu wel dat ze moet ophouden, zet haar maar neer. Ze heeft haar lesje wel geleerd, toch?' Jane knikt heftig. 'JA!' 'Ik denk van niet..' mengt Jason zich er plagend in. 'Hou je bek jij!' waarschuwt Jane. 'Begint ze alweer! Zie je?' zegt Jason triomfantelijk. 'I guess so..' antwoordt Jack grijnzend. 'Neej! Ik zal braaf zijn! Plies!! zet me neer!' smeekt Jane met een lief stemmetje. 'Nou voorruit..' En Jack laat haar pardoes op de grond vallen. 'Auw! Verdorie! Das de tweede keer dat ik op m'n kont val vandaag!' kreunt Jane zielig. Anamaria helpt haar overeind. 'Maak je maar niet ongerust, als je je gedraagt doet ie niks.' 'An! I don't bite!' zegt Jack verontwaardigd. 'Yes you do!' 'No I don't!' 'Yes you do!' 'No I don't!' 'You do bite!' 'You smack!' 'Yeah, at least I admid!' 'Well, I can't because I don't! 'Ow yes you do!'

'No I don't!' 'Wat doe je dan?' 'Niks!' 'Ojawel! Je pakt onschuldige meisjes op en plaagt ze voortdurend!' 'She deserved it!' 'Ja, tuurlijk! Kies maar de kant van de jongen hoor!' 'Of course!' En zo ging het de hele weg naar de haven door.

'En dan zitten ze op ons te zeuren!' moppert Jason. 'Jah!' zucht Jane. 'Nee! Zijn we het al weer eens!' Jason kijkt haar geschrokken aan. 'Hou er dan mee op! En loop niet zo dicht bij me!' antwoordt Jane geschrokken. En zo beginnen ook zij weer een kibbelpartij.

Als ze bij de haven aankomen houdt Jack ze stil. 'Geen navy guys heh?' vraagt hij sarcastisch. De haven zit vol met mannetjes in rode pakjes. 'Hey, dat schip ken ik niet!' merkt Anamaria op en ze wijst naar een groot marineschip in het midden van de haven waar alle navy mannetjes naar kijken. Jack knijpt z'n ogen tot spleetjes.

'Volgens mij komen ze uit Engeland..' 'Waar zijn wij dan?' vraagt Jason verbaasd.

'Port Royal, Caribbean.' antwoordt Anamaria. 'ECHT?' 'Sst!' sist Jack waarschuwend. 'Cool!' fluistert Jason opgewonden. Jane zucht. 'Shit.. zijn we het alweer eens.'

Er komt een man die misschien iets kleiner dan Jack is van het schip afgelopen. Hij heeft een grote zwarte hoed met drie punten op en aan beide kanten komt een wit rolletje van zijn pruik eronder vandaan. Hij heeft een zwarte cape om en daaronder een goudkleurig pak waar nog een witte kraag bovenuit komt.. Een blauwe broek en zwarte laarzen met gouden gesp maken het plaatje helemaal af. Jacks ogen worden groot en dan donker. 'Beckett..' sist hij kwaad. Anamaria kijkt hem vragend aan. 'Beckett?' vraagt ze. 'Yeah.. that bloody bastard, how dares he to come in my area?' antwoordt Jack giftig. Anamaria denkt even na. Beckett.. Beckett.. Dan weet ze het. 'That's the guy who marked you!' Jack knikt. 'Ah..' 'Marked? Wasda?' vraagt Jason. 'Ja, wat heeft ie gedaan?' vraagt ook Jane nieuwsgierig. 'Doet er nu niet toe.' antwoordt Jack kortaf. 'Come on..'

**Nou, geweldig toch? Toch? Neej? ow.. okej... Ik vond het wel leuk...**

**Nou jah, laat het me weten: review!!! Houdt met puppy-eyes een schotel chocolaatjes voor helpt altijd, toch?**

**Sorry btw voor het afgeraffelde einde, maar cicilia pushte me en ik wilde posten! Dus ben ik hier maar gestopt...**


	3. Krabfiasco

**JEUJ!! next chapter!! finally! HETSPIJTMEHETSPIJTMEHETSPIJTME dat het zolang duurde, maar jah.. ik had daar al een uitleg voor achtergelaten:P dus.. gauw verder dan maar:**

**Hoofdstuk 3  
Krabfiasco**

_Beckett.. Dan weet ze het. 'That's the guy who marked you!' Jack knikt. 'Ah..' 'Marked? Wasda?' vraagt Jason. 'Ja, wat heeft ie gedaan?' vraagt ook Jane nieuwsgierig. 'Doet er nu niet toe.' antwoordt Jack kortaf. 'Come on..' _

Ze sluipen met z'n drieën door allerlei smalle steegjes door Port Royal in de richting van het bos. 'Ik hoop niet dat ze de Pearl hebben zien liggen.' merkt Anamaria op een gegeven moment op. 'Dan is Gibbs er wel mee weggevaren.. Ze is toch sneller.' antwoordt Jack nuchter. 'Ze?' vraagt Jason met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. 'Ja, ze! You wanne say she's a he?' antwoordt Jack alsof Jason hem zonet diep beledigt heeft. 'Hoezo ze? En sneller dan wie? Waar hebben jullie het over?' vraagt Jason in de war. Jane zucht. 'Jij bent echt blond hé!?' 'Nee, dat zie je toch!' antwoordt Jason gepikeerd. 'Nou, figuurlijk dan!' antwoordt Jane met rollende ogen. 'Nou... ik snap het anders echt niet..' protesteerd Jason. Anamaria draait zich lachend naar hem om. 'Een schip is vrouwelijk, vandaar _ze. _En _zij_ is sneller dan Beckett's schip, dat waarschijnlijk net is binnen gevaren waardoor hij de Pearl misschien heeft gezien want die ligt aan de andere kant van die grote klif bij het fort daar.' Ze wijst naar het fort dat ligt op een uitstekende klif in de baai. 'If that was the case, Beckett would go after her cause he would regonise her. Than, Mr Gibbs, something like my righthand, would sail away. And the Pearl is the fastes ship of the whole Caribbean so he would never catch her up, savvy now?' maakt Jack haar verhaal af. Jason knikt. Ze lopen verder en horen hem nog iets mompelen van: 'Onzin...schip...vrouwelijk...hoe..weten..snelste?' Maar ze negeren hem. Uiteindelijk zijn ze helemaal boven op de heuvel in het bos naast Port Royal. Jack gaat op een boomstronk zitten. 'En nu?' vraagt Jane. 'Ja Jack, wat nu?' vraagt ook Anamaria. Maar Jack reageert niet. 'Jack er wordt je wat gevraagd!' zegt ze nu verontwaardigt. Jane zwaait met haar hand voor z'n gezicht heen en weer: 'Hello!' zegt ze ondertussen. Langzaam trekt er een grijns over Jacks gezicht, maar hij zegt niets en blijft alleen voor zich uit staren. **'JACK! ANTWOORDT, NU!!!' **schreeuwt Anamaria, wiens geduld nu op begint te raken. Maar Jack doet niks. 'Nu heb je erom gevraagd!' zegt ze dan dreigend, ze stapt op hem af en geeft hem een harde pets, recht in z'n gezicht. Jack's gezicht draait naar rechts, maar hij geeft geen kik en draait z'n hoofd gewoon weer naar voren om dan weer gewoon voor zich uit te staren. Anamaria krijgt het gevoel alsof hij gewoon door haar heen kijkt. Ze zucht diep en denkt na. 'Waarom reageert ie niet?' vraagt ze zichzelf hardop af. 'Misschien zou hem met z'n titel aanspreken kunnen helpen...' oppert Jack tegen niemand na vijf minuten doodse stilte. Anamaria rolt met haar ogen. 'Captain? Wat nu?' vraagt ze met een kakkerig slijmerig stemmetje en een sarcastische toon. Jacks grijns wordt alleen maar breder. 'Nou, we gaan via een kleine omweg naar het schip...' antwoordt hij dan. 'Leuk..' merkt Jason sarcastisch op.

'Exactly!' Jack springt op en loopt zwalkend naar het noorden. Anamaria rolt met haar ogen, Jason zucht en Jane volgt schouderophalend. 'Loopt ie altijd zo?' vraagt Jason raar kijkend naar Jack. Anamaria knikt. 'Volgens mij is hij te vaak dronken geweest, of hij heeft echt gewoon geen landbenen...' antwoordt ze. Jane grinnikt. 'Ziet er grappig uit.' Jack die van dit alles niks merkt slaat plotseling neuriënd een andere richting in. 'Is hij hier vaker geweest of heeft hij volgens zichzelf gewoon een goed richtingsgevoel?' vraagt Jane verbaasd. 'Beide denk ik.' antwoordt Anamaria 'Hij kan nogal verwaand zijn.' Jane grinnikt. 'Bijvoorbeeld op het feit dat hij een titel heeft?' Anamaria knikt. 'Bijvoorbeeld.' stemt ze in. Na een volgens Jane veel te lange wandeling komt het viertal uit bij een groot uitgerekt strand. 'Waar zijn we?' vraagt Anamaria verbaasd. 'Ergens achter Port Royal..' antwoordt Jack vaag. 'Tjonge.. lekker duidelijk!' merkt Jane sarcastisch op. 'Als hij het nou niet precies weet?' valt Jason Jack bij. 'Ja!' valt Jack Jason bij, en zo dus zichzelf. Anamaria rolt met haar ogen. 'Gaan we weer...' zucht ze. 'Bemoei je er niet mee! Het is toch zo!?' snauwt Jane gepikeerd tegen Jason. 'Nou en? Dat kun je best wat vriendelijker zeggen!' kaatst Jason terug. 'Oh!' brengt Jane uit. 'Moet jij nodig zeggen! Alsof jij altijd zo aardig bent!' 'Ja, dat zei _ik_ ja, dat hoorde je toch?' antwoordt Jason arrogant. Jane staat haast te springen van opwinding. Hier kan ze dus beslist niet tegen. 'Arrogant asshole!' scheld ze witheet. 'Stuutterig tutje!' scheldt Jason terug. Jack ziet het met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Waarom zijn we hier?' vraagt Anamaria, het kibbelende stelletje negerend. 'We can find the Pearl somewhere nearby this beach. I told Gibbs that I always go here when I escape.' legt Jack uit. 'Ow... ik heb iets anders met hem afgesproken.. maja, komt wel goed.' antwoordt Anamaria. Ze kijkt naar Jane en Jason die nu vol aan het bekvechten zijn. Hoe ze op de woorden komen? Als zij Jane was had ze Jason al lang al geslagen.. Blijkbaar doet Jane daar niet aan. Jack kijkt haar aan. 'Shall we?' Ze knikt. Dan lopen ze met z'n tweeën verder zonder ook maar achterom te kijken. Jack vraagt haar wat dingen over de tijd dat hij weg was en hij vertelt op zijn beurt hoe hij dit keer weer gepakt is. Jane en Jason kunnen op een gegeven moment even geen woorden meer vinden. Ze staren elkaar woedend aan. 'Hé.. waar zijn Jack en Anamaria nou heen?' vraagt Jane plotseling geschrokken. Jason kijkt opzij. 'Eh.. ze zijn een beetje.. kleine stipjes aan het worden..' antwoordt hij dan en hij knikt naar rechts. In de verte zien ze een zwart stipje op het strand. 'Oeps! Rennen!' roept Jane en ze begint Jack en Anamaria achterna te rennen. 'Hey wacht op mij!' roept Jason haar na en hij zet de achtervolging in. 'Ha ha! Ik ben sneller!' treitert Jane hem. 'Das niet eerlijk! Jij begon eerder!' schreeuwt Jason haar achterna terwijl hij nog sneller begint te rennen. 'Nou en? Ik ben sowieso veel sneller!' lacht ze. Jason rent nu naast haar. 'Owjah? Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien!' sist hij. Ze geeft hem een gemene blik. Jason rent nu voor Jane, ze probeert hem bij te houden maar hij snijdt haar af. 'Ow! Lelijke gemenerik!' scheldt ze. 'Pirate!' veronschuldigt Jason zich lachend. Jane moet het jammer genoeg opgeven. Ze zucht diep en stopt dan met rennen. Jason draait zich breed grijnzend om: 'Moe?' vraagt hij plagend. Ze rolt met haar ogen en kijkt de andere kant op. Ze hoort Jason lachen. 'Doei!' roept hij en hij rent weer verder. Langzaam voelt Jane zich warm worden van woede. Dat irritante rotjoch ook! En nu zit ze nog ook met hem opgescheept in ze weet niet waar! Ze weet eigenlijk niet eens wat er gebeurd is...

Ze blijft plotseling stil staan en denkt na: Ze herinnert zich een raar wijzertje.. het leek wel een kompaswijzer. Jason vond het in de bosjes! En het begon te vliegen als een helikopter... En toen.. kwam ze in een cel terecht, eruitziend als piraat en behandeld als een piraat.. In de Caribbean in de middeleeuwen ofzo.. Ze zucht, zo'n cultuurshock kan ze niet nog eens aan! Koetsen met paarden! Oude schepen in een oude haven, stinkende rotte cellen!  
Ze wuift haar gedachten gauw weg en rent weer snel achter de anderen aan. Ze ziet dat Jason zich al bij de twee rasechte piraten gevoegd heeft.

Vijf minuten later komt ze hijgend en puffend naast hen lopen. 'Poe!' zucht ze. 'What's wrong luv?' vraagt Jack grijnzend. Ze kijkt hem raar aan. Hoe noemde hij haar? 'Niks hoor!' antwoordt ze optimistisch. 'Thought so!' 'Wie was er nou ook al weer het eerst hier? Iets van 10 minuten eerder?' vraagt Jason plagend hij kijkt haar grijnzend en met fonkelende ogen aan. 'Ow jij!' Jane draait haar gezicht van hem af en slaat demonstratief haar armen over elkaar. '1-0!' zegt Jason vrolijk. 'Mijn dag kan niet meer stuk.' voegt hij er tevreden aan toe. Jane negeert hem maar hij kan tot zijn genoegen nog net zien dat ze rood aanloopt, van schaamte en van woede.

Na een alweer veel te lange wandeling over het strand, waar Jane altijd al van gedroomd heeft alleen dan romantisch met een lieve jongen, houdt het strand op.

Er breekt een brede grijns door op Jacks gezicht, Anamaria zucht opgelucht. 'My Pearl..' zegt Jack zacht. Anamaria kijkt even glimlachend opzij. 'There she is.' antwoordt ze. Jane kijkt naar het grote zwarte schip dat een einde verderop in het water ligt. Het is een driemaster en heeft zelfs zwarte zeilen. Jasons mond valt open, vol bewondering kijkt hij naar de wapperende, zwarte vlag met twee witte, gekruiste zwaarden en een doodskop erop. Een beetje een angstig gevoel bekruipt hem langzaam. Aan de reling van de Pearl word hevig gezwaaid en er is al een sloep onderweg naar hen toe. Jack kijkt even nadenkend naar Jane en Jason. 'You guys join us? Wanne see my ship?' vraagt hij. Jane kijkt hem verbaasd aan. 'Ja cool!' reageert Jason enthousiast. Jane kijkt hem even aarzelend aan. Dan besluit ze maar mee te gaan, Jack en Anamaria zijn aardig en de enigen die ze hier kennen. Trouwens is het wel zo slim om bij elkaar te blijven.. ondanks dat zij en Jason het totaal niet kunnen vinden. Ze knikt. 'Oké!' Opgewekt stapt Jack het water in, de roeiboot tegemoet. Anamaria volgt. 'Komen jullie?' vraagt ze. Jane kijkt angstig naar het water. Jason gaat al zelfverzekerd voor haar uit. 'Is't koud?' vraagt Jane aarzelend. 'Nee..' antwoordt Jason ongeïnteresseerd. Net als Jane het erop wil wagen bedenkt hij zich en draait zich om. 'Maar pas wel op voor de krabben en kreeften enzo, ze verstoppen zich onder het zand en als je op ze stapt.. au!' waarschuwt hij. Jane stapt meteen terug op het strand. 'Ja ga me lekker bang zitten maken!' snauwt ze. Jason grinnikt. 'Hoezo?' vraagt hij met heel onschuldige puppy eyes. Jane kijkt hem nijdig aan. 'Hoe kan het dat jij dan niet op ze stapt? En zij ook niet?' Ze buigt naar links en kijkt veelbetekenend naar Anamaria die hen raar aankijkt en Jack die vol ongeduld op hen in de roeiboot zit te wachten. 'Tact.' antwoordt Jason simpel. 'Iets wat jij niet hebt.' Jane knippert met haar ogen en kijkt hem met open mond beledigt aan. 'Opgeblazen arogante.. Flipflapflooi!' scheldt ze fel. Jason draait zich grijnzend om en loopt verder richting roeiboot. 'Hey! Laat me hier niet achter!' roept Jane paniekerig. Maar Jason negeert haar en gaat rustig verder en verder het water in. 'JASON!'gilt Jane kwaad. 'Joh! Kom gewoon en wees niet zo'n mietje!' antwoordt hij geërgerd zonder om te kijken. Jane kijkt even om zich heen of er iets ligt wat ze naar hem kan gooien. Nee.. jammer. Jane, hij plaagt je gewoon! Denkt ze vermanend. Ze haalt diep adem en neemt zich voor om gewoon een snelle sprint naar de roeiboot te doen en zo gauw het diep genoeg is zwemmend verder gaan zodat ze nergens op kan stappen.

Alsof er naast haar iemand staat die _Op je plaats! Klaar? AF!_ Gilt, rent ze plotseling het water in. Jason kijkt lachend om 'En ik loog niet eens.' bedenkt hij zich dan grijnzend. Jane blijft plotseling geschrokken van deze opmerking stilstaan. Haar laatste "afrem"-stap wordt beantwoordt door een schaar die om haar grote teen wordt geklemd. Een felle pijnscheut schiet door haar voet. **'AU! AAAAH!! HAAL HET VAN ME AF! HELLUP!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUU!!!' **Jane gilt het uit van pijn en schrik. Ze plonst achterover in het water en haar rechtervoet komt daarbij boven. De toeschouwers zien een rode grote teen met daaraan een grote schaar van een groene krab hangen. Jason proest het uit. Jane is weer boven en boos trekt ze de krab van haar teen af. 'Als dan toch niemand me helpt, hè?' snauwt ze sarcastisch. Jack, Anamaria en de anderen in de roeiboot liggen ook in een deuk. Jane staat daar met het lijf van een spartelende, groene krab in haar handen en kijkt rood van woede beduusd naar alle mensen die haar staan uit te lachen. Hierdoor laait het vuur in haar alleen nog maar hoger op. Haar ogen worden donker en fonkelend. Ze knijpt in het arme dier dat het nu maar opgeeft en levenloos blijft hangen. Plotseling komt er een gemene maar heel vermakelijke gedachte boven. Langzaam trekt er een gemene grijns over Jane's gezicht. Als Jason dat opmerkt is hij stil, hij kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. Wat is zij van plan? Dreigend komt Jane op hem af, haar eerdere angst helemaal vergeten en verblind door woede. Jason deinst geschrokken achteruit. Hij wil niet wegrennen, dat is laf, maar toch voelt hij daar gek genoeg nu hij haar fonkelende donkere ogen ziet plotseling heel veel voor. Hij maakt aanstalten om er vandoor te gaan maar Jane waarschuwt hem: 'Dat zou ik niet doen als ik jou was!' Haar stem is zacht en dreigend en komt toch keihard aan, vol woede. Jason ziet haar angstig steeds dichterbij komen. Recht voor zijn neus blijft ze staan. Ze kijkt hem woedend heel diep in de ogen en haar gezicht zit maar een paar cm van de zijne af. Het is doodstil. Normaal zou ik nu dus een kus op haar mond drukken, denkt Jason cynisch. Anamaria en Jack kijken nieuwsgierig en verwachtingsvol toe. 'Wat?' durft Jason te zeggen, al klinkt het niet echt overtuigend. Dat vind Jane alleen maar leuker. 'Dit!' sist ze. Plotseling duwt ze de krab op z'n gezicht en laat het beest los. Het groene gevalletje knijpt zich angstig vast aan het eerste wat hij kan vinden: Jason's neus. Anamaria proest het uit. 'Go girl!' lacht ze. Jack lacht mee. 'Good one!' roept hij vrolijk. Jason staat ondertussen wanhopig rond te springen in het water dat tot zijn middel komt: **'HAAL HEM ERAF! HAAL HEM ERAF! AAUUUUU!!! DIT DOET ZEER!!! HEEEEEELLUUUPP!!!' **Nu is het aan Jane de beurt om helemaal dubbel te liggen. Ze zou haast achterover vallen, zo'n pret heeft ze. Uiteindelijk laat de krab Jason los doordat hij misselijk wordt. Hij verdwijnt met een klein plonsje in het water. 'Dank je krabbie!' roept Jane hem schaterend na. Jason kijkt heel sip naar z'n neus. Hij is helemaal blauw en hij weet dat als hij ook maar zal snuiven dat hij zou gaan bloeden. 'Dag kan niet meer stuk? Je neus blijkbaar wel!' en weer giert Jane het uit. Als ze eindelijk allemaal uitgelachen zijn, net voordat Jason er niet meer tegen kan roept Jack hen. 'Come on you two, get in the boat!' Jane salueert maar draait zich eerst nog om naar Jason. 'Ik hoop dat je hiermee hebt geleerd dat er met mijniet te spotten valt...' zegt ze dreigend maar ze kan het niet laten om breed te grijnzen. Jason wrijft boos over zijn neus en probeert zo zijn blozende wangen te verstoppen. Maar Jane heeft zijn rode wangen allang gezien en klimt tevreden met een big smile de roeiboot in. Anamaria slaat haar op haar rug. 'Goed gedaan meid! Zo pak je mannen dus aan!' 'Neem niet haar voorbeeld, dat is wat overdreven!' mengt Jack zich er gauw in. Anamaria kijkt hem grinnikend aan. 'Kun je die paar klappen al niet aan?' vraagt ze spottend. 'I do, but it's sad for the boy!' hij knikt naar Jason die stil in de roeiboot is geklommen en stil voor zich uit zit te staren. 'Echt niet! Hij moet hard aangepakt worden! En vooral niet als jou worden!' protesteert Anamaria heftig. 'Hoezo?' vraagt Jane nieuwsgierig, 'Is ie zo erg?' Anamaria zucht: 'You don't wanna know...' 'Nou, jij hebt anders ook geen idee hoe erg Jason is!' 'Is ie zo erg?' vraagt Jack spottend. Anamaria geeft hem een boze blik. 'Ja! Hij is een verschrikkelijke flirt! Arrogant! Egoïstisch! Irritant! Heeft een veel te groot ego! Zo kan ik nog een eeuw doorgaan!' somt Jane driftig op. Jason kijkt haar een beetje beledigt aan. 'Wat nou? Is gewoon de waarheid hoor!' zegt ze arrogant. 'Volgens mij Jane, lijken Jason en Jack heel erg veel op elkaar. Het enige verschil is dat Jason nog erg jong is en Jack al..' Jack kijkt Anamaria vragend aan. Ze aarzelt. 'Nou.. een oudere versie..., volwassen is ie namelijk niet te noemen.' dat laatste voegt ze er fluisterend in Jane's oor aan toe. Jane grinnikt. 'Zo'n gevoel had ik al.' antwoordt ze. Jack kijkt Anamaria doordringend aan. 'What did you just whisper to the girl?' vraagt hij argwanend. 'Nothing!' antwoordt Jane met een onschuldig hoog stemmetje. Ondertussen zijn ze al bij de Pearl. Jason kijkt bewonderend omhoog naar het grote gevaarte wat naast hem ligt. Langzaam steekt hij z'n hand uit en zacht streelt hij het hout van de boeg. Anamaria en Jane kijken elkaar aan. Anamaria knikt. 'Yep, defenitely like Jack!' Jack en Jason draaien zich naar hen om. 'Why?' vragen ze tegelijkertijd. Jane en Anamaria schieten prompt in de lach. 'Nou gewoon..' weet Anamarie nog te zeggen. Jack haalt zijn schouders op en klimt via de touwladder die naar beneden is gegooid naar boven. Jason volgt, dan Jane, dan Anamaria en dan wordt de sloep aan boord getrokken. Jason kijkt belangstellend om zich heen. Jane kan alleen maar naar die vieze, gevaarlijk uitziende mannen kijken die in een grote boog om hen heen staan. Een angstig gevoel bekruipt haar. Waar is ze aan begonnen? Ze heeft het gevoel dat iedereen haar gretig aan staart alsof zij een biefstuk is en zij een stel hongerige wolven. Ze kijkt onzeker naar Anamaria die haar daarop een geruststellend knikje geeft. 'Don't worry.' fluistert ze begrijpend. 'So, missed me?' begint Jack opgewekt. Een al wat oud mannetje met grijze bakkebaarden stapt uit de groep naar voren. 'Well of course Captain!' begint hij. 'Ja.. zoooveel...' antwoord Anamaria zo sarcastisch en dramatisch mogelijk. 'Want onder leiding van een vrouw brengt dubbel zo veel ongeluk! Het was verschrikkelijk! Zoveel dingen gingen fout! Allemaal haar schuld!' blaat ze het mannetje na en ze wijst beschuldigend naar zichzelf. Jack kijkt haar glimlachend met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Right.. of course. Well Mr Gibbs, I've got bad news for you, we got one and a half women now..' Hij knikt naar Jane. 'Hoezo!?' reageert die verontwaardigt. 'Ik ben niet half hoor!' 'Neej,' grinnikt Jason, 'ze heeft allang last van het maandelijkse feestje, al is het volgens mij wekelijks want ze is altijd zo sacherijnig..' Hij kijkt haar uitdagend aan. 'Oh! You sick son of a bitch! That's not true! You liar!' Jane kan hem z'n kop wel omdraaien, dreigend loopt ze naar hem toe. 'O-o there we go again..' voorspelt Jack terwijl hij een afwerend gezicht trekt. 'Ja das allemaal wel mooi zo, kappen jullie twee!' beveelt Anamaria naar het kibbelende stelletje. 'Jullie zijn nog geen vijf minuten geleden gestopt en jullie beginnen alweer!' Ze trekt Jane mee naar Jack die (letterlijk) in het middelpunt staat. 'Guys, this is Jane. Jane, dit is de crew, sommigen kunnen geen woord Nederlands verstaan maar zowat iedereen kan Engels. Behalve Mr Cotton, die met de papegaai.' 'Ow stoer! Een blauw-gele Ara!' valt Jane haar enthousiast in de rede. 'Ja, dan zul je het ook vast wel "stoer" vinden dat de papegaai voor hem praat.' merkt Jack op en hij gebaart bij stoer haakjes. 'Hoezo?' vraagt Jason nieuwsgierig. 'The poor man lost his tongue..' antwoordt Mr Gibbs voor z'n beurt. Anamaria rolt met haar ogen. 'I believe you love it to say that..' zegt ze sarcastisch. Mr Gibbs kijkt haar geërgerd aan. 'Who cares?' 'I do..' 'Ja, klaar ruziezoekers?' vraagt Jack terwijl hij hun dreigende oogcontact verbreekt door er in te gaan staan en hij kijkt beide 1 voor 1 bestraffend aan. 'Time to go!' 'Wacht!' beveelt Anamaria en ze pakt Jack bij z'n schouder als hij weg wil lopen. 'We hebben Jason nog niet voorgesteld.' 'Wel, bij deze.' antwoordt hij eigenwijs. Hij rukt zich los en loopt een trappetje op naar het Kampagnedek, naar het roer. Anamaria rolt met haar ogen. Dan verheft ze haar stem en beveelt:**Hoist the sails! lift the anchor! And quick!**Jane kijkt haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Sinds wanneer geef jij de bevelen?' vraagt ze verward. 'De eerste stuurvrouw geeft ook vaak de bevelen, that's the way it works.' legt Anamaria uit. 'Jij bent eerste stuurs? Dus dan was jij toen de Captain weg was captain?' vraagt Jason verbaasd. Anamaria knikt. 'Inderdaad, en daar kan Gibbs dus niet tegen, hij is nogal bijgelovig en vind dat vrouwen aan boord ongeluk brengen.' Jane kijkt Jason raar aan. 'Hoe wist jij dat nou?' Jason haalt z'n schouders op. 'Geschiedenis boeit me.' Anamaria kijkt hen beide even vreemd aan en loopt dan weg. Jane zou Jason wel een pomp willen geven. Laat hem daar nu niet over beginnen! Ze weten niet eens of dit wel een tijdreis is! Ze kijkt hem even waarschuwend aan. 'Kom, we gaan een slaapplek voor jullie zoeken.' zegt Anamaria. 'Niet bij _hem/haar _hoor!' antwoorden Jane en Jason tegelijk met afgrijzing terwijl ze naar elkaar wijzen. Anamaria schiet onwillekeurig in de lach. 'Maak je geen zorgen, jullie zullen ver van elkaar gescheiden worden.' stelt ze hen gerust. Ze zuchten beide. 'Gelukkig...'

**En? En? Goed? Please review!!** **houd zak Maltesers voor**** wait a second.. Maltesers? Weggeven? NOOOOOOO! GEEF TERUG!! THERE MINE!!!!**

**WÉÉÉÉÉÉÉH!!! MIJN MIJN MALTESERS!!! zou ik soms gek op maltesers zijn?:P Hey luitjes kheb al een stukje voor volgend hoofdstuk dus ik denk dat die ook nog wel snel komt, sneller als deez in ieder geval. xxxjes**


	4. Pirates who don't do anything

**Sorry it took so long maar ik had ff een kort writers-block die gelukkig aardig over is:D:D **

**Hoofdstuk 4**

**Pirates who don't do anything**

_Anamaria schiet onwillekeurig in de lach. 'Maak je geen zorgen, jullie zullen ver van elkaar gescheiden worden.' stelt ze hen gerust. Ze zuchten beide. 'Gelukkig...' _

Jane mag bij Anamaria slapen, in een gescheiden cabine van de rest van de crew die op het tussendek slapen. Ze hebben beide een mooi (gestolen) bed en delen een kast, bureau, stoel en raampje. Jason slaapt gewoon bij de rest in een hangmat die nog gemaakt moet worden. Deze nacht heeft hij in die van iemand anders geslapen die op dat moment toch dienst had.

Jane wordt zacht wakker. Hmm.. ze heeft lekker geslapen! Het lijkt wel alsof haar bed zachter is geworden... Of misschien is het wel omdat ze gisteren een paar keer keihard op haar kont is gevallen... Hoe gebeurde dat ook al weer? Ze denkt na. Langzaam opent ze haar ogen. Tjonge.. m'n kamer heeft ook een renovatie gehad... 'Wait a sec...' mompelt ze. Geschrokken schiet ze overeind. 'Waar ben ik? Wat gebeurd er? Ben ik ontvoerd?' roept ze panisch. Hm.. dan wel een ontvoering in stijl, denkt ze dan cynisch. Das nooit mis natuurlijk. Zuchtend laat ze zich weer achterover vallen. Ze hoort de kamerdeur opengaan. Angstig doet ze alsof ze slaapt. 'Nog niet wakker?' hoort ze een vaag bekende stem verbaasd. 'Wat een slapers zijn dat.' zeurt de stem. Slapers? Meervoud? Plotseling herinnert ze zich alles weer. Owja! Ze is in de Caribbean, met _**Jason**_, tot haar spijt, in iets van de V.O.C tijd. Was het dan geen droom? Ben ik in de tijd gereisd? 'Ooow.. te veel vragen..' kreunt ze. 'Je bent wel wakker!' klinkt Anamaria's stem een beetje verontwaardigd. Jane draait met haar ogen. 'Tis maar wat je wakker noemt..' Anamaria kont voor haar staan. 'Opstaan! Het ontbijt is allang klaar en als je niet snel bent is er zelfs geen ontbijt meer voor je.' Kreunend komt Jane overeind. 'Waarom te veel vragen, by the way?' vraagt Anamaria vervolgens. 'Ach niks' antwoordt Jane afwerend terwijl ze haar laarzen aantrekt. Anamaria haalt haar schouders op en loopt voor haar uit richting de kombuis.

Jason ligt snurkend te dromen als hij wat nattigs voelt op z'n neus. Meteen weer valt er een druppel "iets" op hem. Hij trekt even z'n neus op maar snurkt rustig verder. Dit wordt beantwoordt door een hele plas water die over hem heen wordt gegooid. **'WAAAH!' **Geschrokken schiet Jason overeind. Hij kijkt recht in het breed grijnzende gezicht van iemand die hij liever nooit ontmoet had: Jane McFly.

'Wakker worden mannetje, het ontbijt is al op, maar met een beetje geluk zijn er nog wat kruimels voor je over..' zegt ze smalend. Als hij van zijn schrik is bekomen geeft hij haar een woedende blik. 'WAS DAT NODIG?' vraagt hij kwaad. 'Ja.' antwoordt ze simpel en ze loopt fluitend weg. 'Ow!' ze draait zich voor de trap nog even om. 'Ik moet btw zeggen dat je er heel liefjes uit ziet als je slaapt, echt als een piraat.' zegt ze spottend, met een glimlach die hem alleen maar kwader maakt. En weg is Jane.

Jane zet net haar tanden in een homp brood als Jason met een gezicht op onweer de kombuis in komt sloffen. 'Oeimorge!' groet ze opgewekt met volle mond.

Een vernietigende blik is het antwoord. 'Als blikken konden doden..' grinnikt Anamaria. Jack komt net binnenlopen en heeft dat gehoord, waarop hij de zin dan ook afmaakt: 'Dan was ik al heel vaak vermoord.' 'Hoezo?' vraagt Jason onnozel en sacherijnig. 'Nou, hij heeft waarschijnlijk al heel wat vrouwen weten te gebruiken?' stelt Jane zich voor en ze kijkt Anamaria vragend aan. 'Niet zo zeer veel, wel vaak.' antwoordt ze, er is duidelijk te horen dat ze het afkeurt. Jack negeert het. 'Ja?' vraagt Jason nu geïnteresseerd aan Jack. Die kijkt hem onschuldig aan. 'A lot is a big word.' antwoord hij onverschillig. 'Ja ja..' reageert Jane. 'Kijk Jane, jij vind toch dat Jason erg is, hoeveel meisjes kust hij in zeg maar.. een maand?' vraagt Anamaria. 'Eh.. veel.. te veel, vijf?' 'Oké, dan stellen we dus dat hij er elke week een nieuwe op na houdt toch?' gaat Anamaria verder. 'Ja zoiets..' stemt Jane in. 'Echt niet! Ik heb wel vaker langer als twee weken met iemand gehad!' protesteert Jason stellig. 'Oké, 1 in 2 weken, ook goed.' antwoordt Anamaria verstoord. 'Dan moet je er ook nog bij rekenen dat hij ze niet eerst dumpt voordat hij met een nieuwe begint, of dat hij meisjes vaak laat zitten, zoals een week geleden nog bij _**MIKKIE?!'**_ Jane kijkt Jason beschuldigend aan. 'Pff, ze had er op kunnen rekenen...' antwoordt Jason uit de hoogte. 'Oh! Jij bent echt een vreselijke klootzak weet je!? Mikkie heeft _**ANDERHALF UUR**_ op je staan wachten! Vind je dat normaal soms?' roept Jane verbaasd om zijn reactie. Jason haalt onverschillig z'n schouders op. 'So? Ze had allang weg kunnen gaan, ik zou na vijf minuten al weg gaan..' Jane staat haast op ontploffen. Dit is nou echt zo'n situatie die ze al zo vaak heeft meegemaakt, Mikkie is de zoveelste vriendin die er in is getrapt. Hoe konden ze zo stom zijn om ook maar op zijn uitnodigingen in te gaan? En hij doet er ook nog zo makkelijk over! Ze staat snuivend op. Haar zelfbeheersing is helemaal verdwenen en ze valt keihard tegen hem uit: '**WAAROM HEB JE HAAR LATEN ZITTEN HÈ? WAAROM? LEG MIJ DAT NOU EENS UIT!' **'Nou,' begint Jason, 'ze bleek toch minder knap te zijn van dichtbij..'Jane is even helemaal van haar stuk gebracht, Anamaria kijkt geschokt op en zelfs Jack kijkt verbaasd naar hem om z'n nonchalante antwoordt. Jane wordt rood van woede en haar ogen kijken Jason vol haat aan. Alle opgekropte woede kan er elk moment uit springen. **'ZE.. WAS... NIET ZO.. KNAP?' **briest ze beduusd. 'Nee, en uit ervaring weet ik dat ze dan ook minder lekker zijn, als je weet wat ik bedoel.' een grijns breekt door op Jason's gezicht en hij draait met z'n tong langs z'n lippen. Hij negeert de dreiging dat Jane hem elk moment kan bespringen en in elkaar pompen om hem daarna in het water te gooien en gaat zitten. Als hij ziet dat er nog genoeg brood is kijkt hij Jane bestraffend aan en zwaait met z'n wijsvinger als een schooljuf. 'En jij mij de indruk geven dat er niks meer is! Leuke manier om me er uit te krijgen hoor! Die krijg je terug!' Hij zet ijskoud z'n tanden in een stuk brood en eet dat rustig op. Jane probeert zichzelf onder controle te krijgen en ademt hevig, haar ogen zijn groot als schoteltjes. Anamaria gebaart Jack dat ze beter even weg kunnen gaan. Hij knikt begrijpend. Beide weten hoe dit af kan lopen, uit ervaring.

Jane denkt zich eindelijk onder controle te hebben als Jason opmerkt: 'Waar bemoei je je eigen mee? Tzijn jou zaken niet..' Dat is de druppel, Jane stormt op hem af. **'MIJN ZAKEN NIET?' **ze geeft hem een pets recht in z'n gezicht. **'MIKKIE IS **_**MIJN**_** VRIENDIN JA!? JE HEBT HAAR LATEN ZITTEN EN HEBT NIET ****EENS EEN REDEN!' **_'_WEL!' protesteert Jason verontwaardigd. Deze inbreng wordt beantwoordt met een keiharde pets op zijn andere wang. Twee rode handafdrukken verschijnen langzaam op Jason wangen. Het is zo hard dat hij zich niet kan inhouden: 'AU!' **'DIE REDEN VAN JOU SLAAT NERGENS OP! HET IS GEWOON JE HOBBY OM IEDEREEN MET EEN GEBROKEN HART TE DUMPEN NADAT JE ZE EERST LEKKER AFGEBEKT HEBT! OF ALS ZE JE TOCH NIET BEVALT KOM JE GEWOON LEKKER NIET OPDAGEN! JE WILT GEWOON AANDACHT! NOU, NEGATIEVE AANDACHT IS NIET ALLES JASON! TROUWENS, ALS JE ZO DOOR GAAT WIL NIEMAND JE MEER!' **Ze trekt hem op, van de bank af, geeft hem keihard een schop tussen z'n benen en loopt dan stampend weg. '**ZO!'** Jason kijkt haar verbluft en gepijnigd na. Hij zal haar maar met rust laten voorlopig,

dan bedenkt hij zich: Hij staat op en rent haar achterna. Bovenop het dek ziet hij haar bij de boegspriet staan. Het is doodstil aan dek, iedereen heeft de helft van hun ruzie kunnen horen en kijkt geschrokken naar de woedende Jane die nu probeert af te koelen. Jason loopt naar haar toe, pakt haar bij haar schouder en draait haar om. 'Weet je wat ik denk? Ik denk dat jij jaloers bent dat ik jou nooit gevraagd heb en probeer je me met elke mogelijke reden in te palmen!' 'WAT? Hoezo?' vraagt Jane terwijl ze hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aankijkt, de rode kleur op haar gezicht is nog steeds te zien. 'Nou, waarom bemoei jij je altijd met mij?' antwoordt Jason. 'Omdat jij al mijn hersenloze vriendinnen gebruikt!' 'Nou, als jij ze zo noemt vind ik ze inderdaad hersenloos dat ze bij je blijven!' antwoordt Jason sarcastisch. 'Ja, zei ik toch? Want ze weten hoe jij bent en ondanks dat grijpen ze elke kans op een avondje uit met jou met open armen vast!' geeft Jane slim toe. 'En ik heb het ze vaak zat uitgelegd, maar nee hoor, niemand die luistert naar Jane's goede advies! Nou, dan moeten ze het zelf weten!' Weer draait ze zich kwaad om. 'Waarom bemoei je je er dan toch mee als "ze het zelf moeten weten"?' vraagt Jason dan gefrustreerd. 'Laat me gewoon met rust! Jij wilt me niet dus ik zal het ook nooit proberen!' Ook kwaad draait Jason zich om en loopt weg. Jane draait zich om en antwoordt uitdagend:

'Ja maar jij wil mij wel..' Jason draait zich met een ruk om. **'WAT?' **roept hij verontwaardigd. 'Bullshit!' 'Echt wel,' houdt Jane vol. Jason trekt verbaasd een wenkbrauw op. 'Volgens mij.. wil jij gewoon dat ik jou wil.. zoals ik al eerder zei.' antwoordt hij langzaam. 'Hoezo?' vraagt Jane luchtig. 'Nou, waarom merk je dat anders op, zo zelfverzekerd? Das pas arrogant!' verwijt Jason haar. 'Omdat ik er nog iets aan toe wilde voegen, maar die kans kreeg ik niet.' Onwillekeurig verschijnt er een glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Ow ja? Wat dan?' vraagt Jason. 'Je durft gewoon niet..' antwoord Jane luchtig, er verschijnen pretlichtjes in haar ogen. Jason vergeet prompt zijn verontwaardiging tegenover de stelling dat hij haar wil, zijn mond zakt open.

'Ik.. durf niet?' stottert hij sprakeloos. 'Ja.' antwoordt Jane simpel. 'Je bent bang om in front of the whole class afgewezen te worden, dat zou heel vernederend zijn voor zo'n geweldig iemand als jij..' voegt ze er sarcastisch aan toe. Jason voelt de woede omhoog vlammen. Hij? Niet durven? Is ze nou helemaal! Kwaad stamp hij naar haar toe. 'WEDDEN VAN NIET?' daagt hij haar uit. 'Wat? Wedden? Hoe wilde je het bewijzen dan?' vraagt Jane verbaasd. 'Ik vraag je uit, midden in de klas net als het doodstil is,' stelt Jason voor. 'Dat zeg je nu..' antwoordt Jane niet echt overtuigd. 'Ja, dat zeg ik nu! En als ik het niet waar maak binnen een week, dan... nou, zeg maar wat..' 'Hm.. dan zet ik met koeienletters op elke lege plek van je huid dat je een lafaard bent..' bedenkt Jane met voorpret. 'Met jou handtekening eronder..' voegt ze nog toe. 'Goed, en als ik het wel binnen een week "durf," moet jij dan ook met me uit gaan en toegeven dat ik het wel durf, ook zodat iedereen kan horen dat **jij** het **mis** had en **ik** **gelijk** had!' geeft Jason toe. 'Nee, ik mag antwoorden wat ik wil! Want je moet het durven met de kans op gigantische vernedering!' protesteert Jane. Jason denkt na. 'Oké... Maar dan moet je wel.. overal flyers ophangen met de tekst:

**JASON HAD GELIJK EN IK HAD HET VERKEERD! LIEFS, JANE**

ophangen, deal?' Hij steekt z'n hand uit. Jane twijfelt nog even maar pakt hem dan toch vast. 'Deal!'

Na hun vurige ruzie heeft Jane besloten om te gaan liggen luieren op de boegspriet. Ze was er zenuwachtig en met veel moeite opgeklommen maar nu ligt ze eindelijk. Wat ze niet doorheeft is dat Jason al weer wat zit te bekokstoven. Hij wil haar eigenlijk zo laten schrikken dat ze in het water valt, maar dat zou nog wel eens verkeerd af kunnen lopen en hij kan moeilijk, als ze ooit teruggaan naar eigen tijd, bij haar ouders aankloppen: _"Ja, uw dochter is dood want ik heb haar in het verleden laten schrikken en toen viel ze van boord en is ze onder de romp bedolven."_ Daarbij wil hij dat niet op z'n geweten hebben. Hij besluit haar bij haar schouders te pakken en zo alsnog te laten schrikken maar dan kan hij haar vasthouden mocht ze vallen.

Langzaam sluipt hij naar haar toe. Jane heeft niks door en ligt met haar ogen gesloten te genieten van het Caribische zonnetje. Plotseling wordt ze bij haar schouders gepakt: 'BOE!' roept Jason. Jane schokt en verliest daarbij bijna haar evenwicht. **'GEK! IK HAD WEL KUNNEN VALLEN!' **valt ze geschrokken uit. 'Daarom hield ik je aan je schouders vast.' antwoordt Jason simpel. 'Schuif us op.' vervolgt hij en hij gebaart dat ze op moet schuiven. 'Ik weet niet of ik je wel naast me wel hebben en of dat wel veilig is.' antwoordt Jane arrogant en ze gaat wat breder uit liggen. 'Kom op, ik wil even met je praten over onze situatie...' dringt Jason aan. Jane kijkt hem verbaasd aan. Heeft hij daar behoefte aan? 'Wat?' vraagt Jason geërgerd als hij haar verbaasde blik ziet. 'Nou... ik had alles verwacht, behalve dat!' antwoordt Jane. 'Hoezo niet? Heb jij geen behoefte aan iemand die je begrijpt hier? Waarmee je even je vragen kunt delen?' Jason klinkt haast gefrustreerd. Jane kijkt hem ongelovig aan. Deze kant van hem heeft ze nog nooit gezien... Hij is zowaar serieus.. Of maakt hij een grapje. Haar gedachten gaan razendsnel. 'Tuurlijk wel..' stamelt ze. 'Nou dan, schuif op!' Langzaam komt Jane in beweging en ze schuift wat naar links zodat Jason naast haar kan gaan liggen. Als hij eindelijk ook ligt begint hij: 'Nou, waar denk jij dat we zijn?' Jane denkt na. 'Je zou denken terug in de tijd.. Ergens in de 17e/18e eeuw? Maar het kan ook een vreemde droom zijn..' 'Nachtmerrie.' verbeterd Jason haar nuchter. Ze geeft hem een boze blik. 'En jij?' gaat ze er maar verder niet op in. 'Nou.. ik denk, nee ik weet zeker, terug in de tijd.' antwoordt Jason. 'Ja maar hoe dan?' vraagt Jane verward. 'Door dat wijzertje wat ik vond..' 'Ja, en? Dan kan het toch net zo goed zijn dat iemand ons bewusteloos heeft geslagen en beroofd heeft terwijl wij er naar aan het kijken waren? En dat we het wijzertje daarom ineens zagen vliegen, en nu ondertussen in dezelfde droom zitten?' bedenkt Jane slim. 'Nee.. want Jack is een voorvader van mij.' antwoordt Jason. Jane's mond valt open, ze is te beduusd om ook maar een woord uit te brengen. Jason staart naar het water dat door de boeg gebroken wordt. 'Dus...' zegt hij nutteloos. 'Wh-what?' kan Jane na een tijdje uitbrengen. Jason kijkt haar aan. Z'n bruine ogen boren zich in de hare. 'Jack is overgrootvader van een overgrootvader van een overgrootvader van een grootvader enzovoort van mij!' antwoordt hij serieus. 'Hoe weet jij dat nou?' vraagt Jane een beetje verontwaardigd. Jason zucht. 'Geschiedenis interesseert me, en..' Maar ze worden grof onderbroken door niemand minder dan Captain Jack Sparrow himself:

'Ik zie dat alles bijgelegd is?' Jane en Jason kijken verstoord om. 'Wow.. take it easy mates!' zegt Jack sussend. Anamaria komt er naast staan en voor ze verder kunnen reageren op Jack vraagt ze quasi verontwaardigd: 'Nou, gaan jullie nog wat doen of hoe zit dat?' 'Yeah, you're pirates now! Get to work!' valt Jack haar bij. 'Nou, dan ben ik one of the pirates, who don't do anything!' antwoordt Jane bijdehand 'Ja, en we stay home and lay around..' vult Jason aan terwijl hij weer languit gaat liggen en het deuntje begint te neuriën. 'WAAH! Hoe ken jij dat liedje?' gilt Jane verontwaardigt. 'NEE! Hoe ken **JIJ** dat!' vraagt Jason dan ook geschrokken en hij schiet weer overeind. 'Ik kan hier niet meer tegen! Dit avontuur duurt me te lang!' Jane slaat haar handen dramatisch voor haar gezicht en staart wanhopig door haar vingers. 'Ik ook niet! Dit **kan** niet! Dit is gewoon eng! Ik wil naar huis!' jammert Jason. Jack en Anamaria kijken elkaar verbaasd aan. 'Dramaqueens..' zuchten ze tegelijk. 'Hé! Wie noem jij hier een drama_queen_!' roept Jason verontwaardigd. Jane grinnikt. 'Nou zie je, je hebt lang haar..' begint ze grijnzend. Jason kijkt haar waarschuwend aan. 'Begin niet weer Jane McFly!' Jane kijkt hem geamuseerd aan. 'Wa-at?' vraagt ze onschuldig. Jason rolt met z'n ogen. 'Well, dramaking and -queen then.' antwoordt Jack gauw voor er weer een ruzie uitbreekt. Jason kijkt hem vreemd aan. 'Tof! Nu ben ik een "dramaking"... geweldig gewoon!' 'Je hebt jezelf de eer toe gedaan...' merkt Anamaria nuchter op. 'Kan ik er wat aan doen dat ik er van schrik als wij ook maar _iets _gemeen hebben!?' klaagt Jason. 'Ja! Weet je hoe een verschrikking! Dat liedje is veel te leuk om door hem gekend te worden!' valt Jane hem half bij. Jack zucht. 'Ja.. ik kan het me indenken..' Anamaria grinnikt. 'Zie je gelijkenis Jack?' vraagt ze plagend. Hij kijkt haar even aan, een glimlach verschijnt op z'n gezicht. 'Ja.. nou, vooruit, wees maar lekker "pirates who don't do anything," maar weet wel dat er dan geen eten meer voor jullie is. Wie eten wil, moet er voor werken.' hij draait zich om en loopt weg richting roer. Jane en Jason kijken Anamaria vragend aan. 'Krijgen we dan echt geen eten?' Anamaria glimlacht geruststellend. 'Hij is de kwaadste niet, hij zal jullie heus niet laten verhongeren, maak je geen zorgen. Ondanks dat, mogen jullie vind ik wel je handen uit de mouwen steken.' 'Ok! We komen zo wel!' roept Jane haar na.

'Ga verder.' spoort ze Jason dan aan. 'Nou, zoals ik al zei.. Geschiedenis vind ik leuk, dus heb ik research naar m'n voorouders gedaan. Ergens heb ik dus een oud-oud-opa ofzo met de achternaam Sparrow.. Toen we het met geschiedenis over de 17e eeuw hadden hebben we een klein stukje over piraten gehad, toch?' 'Kan wel.' antwoordt Jane nadenkend. 'Toen heb ik dus wat gegoogled, en vond ik Jack..' Jason grinnikt.

'Weet je nog dat hij verbaasd was dat we hem niet kenden?' Jane knikt. 'Ja dat weet ik nog.' 'Nou, hij is/wordt een vrij beruchte en beroemde piraat...' Jane grinnikt. 'Vandaar dat je zo op hem lijkt. Kun je me wat dingen over hem vertellen?' 'Ik weet niet veel, wel een paar legendes om hem heen die waarschijnlijk onzin zijn. Iets met een vloek en nog iets met een schip dat eeuwig onder water vaart ofzo.. Maar de wetenschap had die dan wel gevonden lijkt mij, en een vloek. Ach.. misschien komt hij er zelf nog mee op de proppen..' 'Oké, nou ik ga kijken of er wat te doen is.' antwoordt Jane. Ze stapt voorzichtig op en springt van de boegspriet op het dek, dan loopt ze weg.

Al gauw zijn ze beide bezig met het dek schrobben. Jason neuriet er zacht bij. Maar Jane is stil. Haar hoofd zit vol gedachten die ze eerst op een rijtje wil zetten. Dus Captain Jack was een verre voorvader van Jason.. En ze zitten vast in het verleden.. leuk... heeft ze wat te vertellen op school. Ze grinnikt. Alsof iemand haar ook maar zal geloven...

Die avond zitten alle piraten gezellig bij elkaar. Er zitten twee groepjes te pokeren, sommigen liggen te luieren en anderen zitten te drinken en onzin te praten. 'Hey Jane and Jason! What was that for kind a song you guys were talking about this morning?' vraagt Jack plotseling. Jane komt overeind uit luierstand en Jason kijkt van z'n bestudering van het pokerspel op. Dan kijken ze elkaar aan. Jason knikt dat zij het maar moet zeggen, zij is toch beter in Engels. 'Gewoon.. a song i found on the inte.. ehm... I learned from my... dad!' 'Me too!' Valt Jason haar gauw bij. 'Ow.. Well, you gotta teach us! Sounded like a pirate-song!' antwoordt Jack enthousiast. 'No way... I'm not going to sing!' protesteert Jane meteen. Jack kijkt Jason vragend aan. 'Nou.. ehm.. ik weet de coupletten niet uit me hoofd..' antwoordt die. Jacks gezicht betrekt. 'Ow.. pity..' 'Ik wel..' zegt Jane dan aarzelend. Gelijk licht Jack weer op. 'Come on! Don't be pussy's and teach us that song!' dringt hij aan. Jason kijkt Jane vragend aan. Ze zucht.. 'Oké..' Ze begint het refrein voor te zingen. Jason besluit haar te helpen en zingt mee:

_'we are the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything'_

Al gauw hebben de anderen het door en beginnen mee te zingen, vooral de dronken gasten hebben er schik in. Als het na een paar keer zingen weer stil is vraagt Jason aan Jane: 'En de coupletten?' Ze zucht maar begint al gauw te zingen:__

well I've never been to Greenland  
and I've never been to Denver  
and I've never buried treasure in ST Louie or ST Paul  
and I've never been to Moscow  
and I've never been to Tampa  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall

Cause we're the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything  


Als ze het refrein weer zingt joelt iedereen meteen weer mee. Sommigen beginnen er bij te dansen. Jane krijgt er nu ook lol in en zingt dus vrolijk door:

_  
and I've never hoist the main sail  
and I've never swabbed the poop deck  
and I've never veered starboard, cause I've never sailed at all  
and I've never walked the gang plank  
and I've never owned a parrot.  
and I've never been to Boston in the fall_

Cause we're the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything

I've never plucked a rooster  
and I am not too good at ping-pong  
and I've never thrown my mashed potatoes up against the wall  
and I've never kissed a chipmunk,  
and I've never gotten head lice  
and I have never been to Boston in the fall

we don't know what he did  
but we're down with captain kidd  
we don't wake up before lunch  
but we all eat captain crunch  
we don't smoke, we don't chew  
we watch captain kangaroo

_  
we're the pirates who don't do anything  
we just stay at home, and lie around  
and if you ask us, to do anything  
we'll just tell you, we don't do anything!!  
_

Het wordt een echt pirate-party..

**Nou, twas nog best lang hè? Voor zo'n lange tijd.. Hey, vinden jullie dat Engels niet irritant? Zo ja.. I'm sorry! Vind ik gewoon leuker klinken... Review please?? ow, en mag ik me trouwe reviewers Cicillia en DreadLin Rackham**

**Ow, en dat liedje, mocht je hem willen horen, hier is de link, mocht ie niet werken dan kun je het kopiëren enz. En anders, ga gewoon naar youtube en tik in: Pirates who don't do anything!**

**/watch?vooz01WjsXF4&moderelated&search **

**xxxxx moi**


	5. How it all started

**Ja slim, _"ow, en mag ik me trouwe reviewers Cicillia en DreadLin Rackham"_**

**... that's all... heel slim Ruthje, je zinnen niet afmaken:S naja, dan nu: **

**Thanks my loyal reviewers! I love you!**

**Nou, heb ik dit hoofdstuk niet snel kuchKuch klaar?? (A) Niet dus.. i know.. shame on me.. sorry:( houdt een brod met ships voor om het goed te maken Nee.. geen chocola gnagna. That's mine:D:D**

**Hoofdstuk 5**

**How it all started.**

Stil kijkt Jane toe hoe Anamaria de touwen voor de nieuwe hangmat van Mr Gibbs aan elkaar knoopt. Ze mist haar moeder.. Ze zijn wel aardig hier enzo, maar ze wil toch wel weer naar huis. Plus dat Jason met de dag vervelender wordt.. Ze zitten nu al een week op zee met weinig wind en nog steeds is de bedoeling voor haar en Jason onbekend.  
'What's wrong?' vraagt Anamaria plotseling. Jane schrikt op uit haar gedachten en kijkt Anamaria aan. De geruststellende blik in haar ogen geeft een vertrouwt gevoel. 'I miss home..' geeft ze neerslachtig toe. Anamaria knikt. 'Waar kom je eigenlijk vandaan?' vraagt ze om Jane's gedachten even af te leiden, en een beetje uit nieuwsgierigheid. 'Hoezo?' vraagt Jane verbaasd. 'Gewoon, ik heb je hier nog nooit gezien... En ik kom toch op veel plekken.' antwoordt Anamaria. 'Tja, ik ben hier ook nog nooit geweest..' 'Ben je een piraat uit Azië?' Jane trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Nee.'

'Wat dan?' vraagt Anamaria. 'Uit Nederland.' antwoordt Jane simpel, dat leek haar toch logisch... 'Ja, zover was ik ook nog wel!' reageert Anamaria. 'Nou dan!' 'Maar van welke zeeën kom je? Welke regio? Met welk schip ben je hier gekomen?' 'Mijn fiets..' antwoordt Jane langzaam, ze doet hard haar best om niet te gaan lachen. 'Fiets?' herhaalt Anamaria onwennig. 'Wat betekent dat?' 'Hmm.. hoe leg ik dat nou eens uit..' denkt Jane hard op. Als Anamaria merkt dat ze geen idee heeft zegt ze: 'Laat ik het anders vragen: Waarom heb je haar die naam gegeven?' 'Die had ze al.' antwoordt Jane. 'Ow, dus je weet het niet.' constateert Anamaria. 'Nope.. die naam is ooit aan haar gegeven.' _Of wordt ooit aan haar gegeven.. _flitst het door Jane's hoofd. Anamaria denkt na. 'Nog nooit van zo'n naam gehoord.. Nederlandse neem ik aan?' Jane knikt. 'Ja, maar het kan ook in het Engels, dan is het _bicycle_, of gewoon _cycle_.' legt ze uit. 'Bicycle?' herhaalt Anamaria en ze trekt een raar gezicht. 'Wat een woord!' 'Tja.. zo is het nu eenmaal... Waar kom jij eigenlijk vandaan?' vraagt Jane dan nieuwsgierig. 'Ik?' vraagt Anamaria verbaasd. 'Hoezo?' 'Gewoon, nosy..' verklaart Jane. 'Nou, waar denk je dat ik vandaan kom?' peilt Anamaria eerst. Jane denkt hardop na. 'Je bent gekleurd, maar niet letterlijk zwart, meer lichtbruin. Dus niet Afrika, spleetogen zijn ver te zoeken dus ik denk ook niet uit Azië. Al zou Indonesië wel kunnen...' Anamaria hoort Jane's beredenering verbaasd aan. '**En **je spreekt vloeiend Nederlands.. Dus Indonesië is eigenlijk goed mogelijk, toch?' Ze kijkt Anamaria vragend aan. Als ze de verbijstering op diens gezicht ziet vraagt ze verbaasd: 'Wat? Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?' Anamaria schudt glimlachend haar hoofd. 'Nee je hebt gelijk, maar toen ik 3 jaar was zijn we naar George Town, een stad op een eiland in de buurt, verhuist. Daar ben ik echt opgegroeid.' vertelt ze.

'Wow.. vet goed van mij!' roept Jane enthousiast. Anamaria grinnikt. 'Geweldig..' 'Waarom verhuisden jullie?' Anamaria twijfelt. 'Nou.. Mijn opa woonde daar.. min of meer..' Jane fronst haar wenkbrauwen. 'Hoe kun je nou min of meer ergens wonen?' 'Laten we het z'n thuisbasis noemen...' antwoordt ze ontwijkend. 'Werkte hij op een schip?' 'Eerste stuurman.' antwoordt Anamaria trots. 'Net als jij!' Ze knikt. 'Ja, ik lijk op hem..' 'Wat voor schip?' vraagt Jane dan onverwacht. Anamaria kijkt op. 'Maakt dat veel uit?' Jane haalt haar schouders op. 'Ach.. ben gewoon nieuwsgierig..' 'I see...'

Tot Anamaria's opluchting wordt er geklopt op het luik van het ruim. 'Yes?' vraagt ze dan ook meteen. 'Diner time!' wordt er geantwoord. 'Coming!' roept Jane. Anamaria staat op. 'Wacht even! Wat voor schip nou?' Jane houdt haar nu toch wel heel nieuwsgierig tegen. 'Not your business.' antwoordt Anamaria kortaf en ze duwt Jane aan de kant en verlaat het ruim.

Het is tegen de avond. Jane staat naast Jack bij het roer. Ze staart naar de al kleurende lucht, net als Jack. Plotseling verschijnt er een klein zwart stipje aan de horizon. Ze knijpt haar ogen samen. 'Is dat land?' vraagt ze. Jack hoort haar niet, hij lijkt wel helemaal in trance. 'Jack?' Jane zwaait met haar handen voor z'n ogen. Het lijkt alsof hij er helemaal niks van ziet. 'Jack!' roept ze nog eens. geen reactie Met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen geeft ze hem een duw. 'Hey! Captain!' 'Huh what?' is de verdwaasde reactie. Jack kijkt haar verbaasd aan. Ze rolt haar ogen. 'Man wat doe jij raar! Ik vroeg of dat land was.' en ze wijst naar het al groter geworden, maar nog steeds kleine stipje in de verte. 'Eh.. yeah... That will be Tortuga.' antwoordt Jack. '**HEY PETE! YOU LAZYHEAD! GET TO WORK!' **schreeuwt hij dan naar boven. In het kraaiennest schiet plotseling een hoofd overeind. **'SORRY CAPTAIN!' **wordt er geantwoord. De man tovert een verrekijker tevoorschijn en tuurt over het water. Al snel schalt z'n stem weer over het schip: **'LAND IN ZICHT! LAND IN SIGHT!' **'Good, means we're in Tortuga before the night..' zegt Jack tevreden. 'Tortuga?' vraagt Jane. 'Yes, Tortuga.' Hij knikt naar het stipje. Jane haalt haar schouders op. Ok, het stipje heet dus Tortuga. 'En hoe ben je zo zeker dat _dat _Tortuga ofzo is?' vraagt ze toch nog. Jack kijkt haar met samengeknepen ogen beledigd aan. 'Hoezo? I know, done..' antwoordt hij gevat. 'Doubt me?' Jane zucht.

'Nee, maar ik heb je nog over geen kaart zien kijken dus hoe weet je dat nou?' 'I've made this trip more then once...' legt hij uit. 'Ok.' Jane besluit maar niet door te vragen, aan het roer is hij toch een standbeeld. Dus gaat ze Anamaria maar zoeken.

'An!?' roept ze terwijl ze over het dek loopt, rondkijkend of ze haar nieuwe vriendin ergens ontdekt. 'Yes?' wordt er geantwoord. Jane kijkt nog eens rond. Dan ontdekt ze de vrouw boven haar in de touwen. 'Wat is Tortuga?' vraagt ze. 'Our base..' antwoordt Anamaria terwijl ze zich naast Jane laat neervallen. Ze staat op en klopt zich af.

'Why?' 'Omdat we er heen gaan, en volgens Jack zijn we er voor de nacht.' Jane knikt naar het al weer iets grotere stipje, genaamd Tortuga. Anamaria zucht. 'Great.. Jack will be cheerfull I presume?' 'Je wat?' 'I presume.. ehm.. veronderstel ik..' vertaalt ze.

Jane knikt. 'Nou, ik heb hem niet echt vrolijk gezien, eerder stoned.. Hij staat daar echt zo in trance!' Anamaria grinnikt. 'Wen er maar aan, hij is nogal dromerig achter het stuur..' 'Kmerk het ja.. Dus, Tortuga is een stad?' Anamaria knikt: 'Eiland om precies te zijn, uitvalsbasis voor veel piraten, smerige stad: hoeren, drank, feestjes, gevechten.. in 1 woord verschrikkelijk.. Kweet nog steeds niet hoe ik het ooit in mijn hoofd heb gehaald om er jaren te wonen..' beschrijft Anamaria het stipje.

'Gewoond? Hoe lang?' vraagt Jane nieuwsgierig. 'Te lang, Ik woonde in een klein zijstraatje, al was m'n huis groot genoeg voor mij alleen. Ik leefde van achter de bar staan in de beste kroeg en 's nachts viste ik vaak. Ik had een klein bootje. De meesten denken dat alleen de mannen vies zijn, vooral dronken, maar ik heb in die jaren ontdekt dat dronken hoertjes er ook wat van kunnen. Het is een heel andere wereld voor het gewone volk, maar ja..daar zijn we piraten voor hè?' Anamaria grinnikt.

'Ach, ik heb er geen rottijd gehad ofzo.. Maar hier is het beter.. lekker vrij...' ze zucht.

'Maar als ik erover nadenk.. Als ik er nooit gewoond had was ik hier nooit gekomen.'

bedenkt ze zich plotseling. Jane glimlacht. 'Heeft Jack je daar vandaan gehaald?'

'Jack? Nee.. Hij liet Gibbs het werk opknappen, als Jack het had gedaan was ik er alsnog niet geweest.' Ze draait zich om, de plotselinge glimlach op haar gezicht onderdrukkend, en maakt aanstalten om weer weg te lopen. Maar Jane houdt haar tegen. 'Waarom?' vraagt ze nieuwsgierig. 'Nou, Jack en ik konden het nou niet bepaalt goed vinden, vanaf het begin al niet, but I'll tell you later.' belooft Anamaria.

Ze gaat weer aan het werk. Ondertussen denkt ze grijnzend na over haar eerste ontmoeting met Jack.

Jane besluit het toch maar weer eens bij Jack te proberen en loopt weer naar hem toe.

'Hey Jack, joehoe!' ze geeft hem maar meteen een duw. 'HEY!' roept Jack verontwaardigd. 'Where was that for?' 'Ik dacht: laat ik deze keer niet te veel moeite doen, dus duwde ik je maar meteen in plaats van eerst duizend keer je naam te roepen, get it?' legt Jane uit. Jack knikt nog een beetje verontwaardigd. 'Savvy.' antwoordt hij. Jane trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Owkej.. Wat ik dus kwam vragen: How did you met An?' Jack fronst. 'Why you wanna know?' vraagt hij verbaasd. 'Nou, ze zij dat als ze nooit in Tortuga had gewoond en als jij Gibbs het werk niet had laten doen, dat ze dan nooit aan boord was gekomen.' Jack kijkt haar onbegrijpend aan.

'Ik vroeg of jij haar daarvandaan gehaald had.' verduidelijkt Jane. Jack knikt. 'Still, what does that have to do with our first meating?' vraagt hij. 'Nou, ze zij ook dat als jij het werk had gedaan dat ze dan alsnog niet aan boord was geweest, want jullie konden het niet echt vinden met elkaar?' Jack grijnst. 'Yes, that can be said...'

**Flashback**

_'Hey mate!' Bill draait zich om. 'Hey Jack!' begroet hij z'n beste vriend opgewekt._

_Jack grijnst 'Hoe staat het met Essie?' vraagt hij nieuwsgierig met een plagende ondertoon. Bill haalt z'n schouders op. 'Ach, je weet wel..' Jack zucht. 'Of course.._

_Bootstrap, make a move! Or you'll never get her!' roept hij geïrriteerd. 'Of ik ga achter haar aan hoor!' voegt hij waarschuwend toe. 'Jack.. hoe weet ik of zij hetzelfde voelt?' zucht Bill hopeloos. 'Wat maakt het uit? Who doesn't try, doesn't win, but loses anyway!' citeert Jack zijn motto. 'Weet ik, maar Ik wil onze vriendschap niet kapotmaken door mijn gevoelens!' Jack zucht diep. 'Dat weet ik, maar dat doe je ook niet.. Als je voor eeuwig zo rond blijft lopen en uiteindelijk ontdekt dat ze ook op jou valt krijg je er vreselijk spijt van dat je niks geprobeerd hebt!' Wauw, the longest Dutch phrase I've ever made!, schiet er door Jacks gedachten heen. Bill zwijgt. Z'n lichtbruine haren vallen voor z'n gezicht als hij z'n hoofd buigt. Z'n donkere ogen staren naar de grond. 'Probeer anders te ontdekken hoe zij zich voelt and if you're almost sure, stap op haar af..' adviseert Jack dan. _

_'Ja maar,' 'GEEN GEMAAR! JIJ GAAT NU... Who's that?' Jacks aandacht is plotseling op iets heel anders gericht: Z'n grote bruine ogen staren naar de kade waar net een schip heeft aangelegd. _

_Bill draait zich nieuwsgierig om. Langzaam glijdt er een grijns over z'n gezicht. 'Hoezo?' vraagt hij terwijl hij z'n gezicht in de plooi probeert te houden en hij draait zich langzaam weer naar z'n vriend om. Jack beantwoordt hem niet maar zegt langzaam: 'If you'll excuse me, I believe I have to welcome someone to Tortuga.' _

_Hij stapt om Bill heen en loopt naar de kade toe. _

_Bill kijkt hem glimlachend na. Dit wordt nog wat..._

**End Flashback **

'Nou?' vraagt Jane. 'Vertel!' Maar Jack staart maar grijnzend voor zich uit. Blijkbaar komen er nogal wat herinneringen boven.. Ze zucht. Ok.. Dan maar weer terug naar Anamaria, al heeft ze daar ook niet veel hoop op. Ze loopt het trapje naar het grote dek af en zoekt de vrouw weer op. Anamaria zit tegen de wand van de kajuit uit te rusten. Jane gaat naast haar zitten. 'Nou, met Jack kwam ik niet veel verder, hij moest alleen maar grijnzen bij de herinneringen van jullie eerste ontmoeting dus hier ben ik weer.' begint ze. 'Echt?' vraagt Anamaria met een kleine glimlach. 'Ja, en dat duurde wel even.. Man.. er is echt iets mis met die gast, ik zweer het je! Altijd maar staren..' klaagt Jane. Anamaria kijkt weer naar voren. Jane bestudeerd haar eens aandachtig. Ze heeft lol.. das duidelijk, maar volgens Jane doet het feit dat het een vreemd effect had op Jack haar goed. 'Nou?' ze geeft Anamaria een duw. Anamaria is weer ter wereld. 'Ja wacht even.. Ik moet even denken hoe het ook al weer ging. _Alsof ik dat ooit zou kunnen vergeten..._

**flashback  
**

_Een jonge vrouw van rond de twintig staat op de reling van "The Faded Rose." Ze houdt zich vast aan het wand en haar donkere ogen kijken uit naar het land wat ze steeds meer naderen. Daar ligt haar toekomst, haar vrijheid..._

_Haar ravenzwarte haren wapperen in de wind. De zon brand lichtjes op haar lichtbruine huid. _

_'Ehm.. Miss, don't you think that's a bit dangerous?' vraagt een stem bezorgd van achter haar. Ze draait zich geschrokken om. 'Do I look like?' vraagt ze gevat om meteen te bedenken dat ze zich voor het eerst sinds jaren in een jurk heeft gedwongen en voegt gauw "beschaamd": 'I mean, well.. Yes sir, thanks.' toe. Ze springt op het dek. De man knikt en loopt verder. Ze kijkt hem opgelucht na. Toch vreemd dat ze even vergat wat ze aanhad want ze vind jurken toch heel oncomfortabel.. Met haar normale kleding had het haar logisch geleken dat ze daar stond maar ja, met een broek, blouse, laarzen, hoed en wapens was het een beetje moeilijk een degelijke lift __te krijgen. Vandaar dat ze dit verschrikkelijke kledingstuk draagt, wat ze zo gauw als ze de kans krijgt dan ook weer zo snel mogelijk uit zou trekken. Ze besluit haar bagage maar alvast te gaan pakken. Ze zijn er toch bijna. Ze loopt het dek over, naar het trappenhuis. Ze gaat 1 etage naar beneden en komt daar in een grote ruimte terecht waar overal hangmatten hangen. Ze loopt zo'n twintig meter voorruit en slaat dan rechtsaf. Daar is een deur, ze opent hem en komt in een kleine, maar mooie cabine. Er staat een bed en een bureau met stoeltje. Een kledingkast staat nog in het hoekje gepropt. Op het bed liggen een plunjezak en een koffer. Ze checkt of ze alles erin heeft gedaan, schrijft een "bedankbriefje" en loopt dan met in haar ene hand de koffer en over haar schouder aan de andere kant de plunjezak weer naar dek. _

_Als ze weer buiten komt ziet ze dat ze al bijna aan land kunnen gaan. De haven is vrij groot voor een haven in zo'n klein gehucht, maar het is ook niet voor niets een uitvalsbasis voor piraten... 'Are you sure you wanna step out here?' vraagt de kapitein van The Faded Rose haar nog voor de zekerheid. Anamaria knikt. 'Don;t worry about me, thank you very much, I own you something!' De man glimlacht. _

_'I'll remember that, Miss Anamaria right?' Ze knikt weer instemmend. 'Captain Willybird' noemt ze zijn naam. _

_Even later staat Anamaria op de steiger. Haar bordeauxrode jurk met zwarte pofmouwen en een zwarte rand van onderen begint strak aan te voelen. Ze is blij dat ze geen korset aan heeft gedaan, dat had ze niet overleefd. Ze zet haar bagage naast zich neer en kijkt om haar heen. 'Dus,' zucht ze, 'hier ben ik dan.' Ze strijkt een pluk haar uit haar gezicht. Plotseling staat er een jonge man voor haar neus. 'Hay!'_

_begroet hij haar met een brede glimlach. Alleen daaraan ziet ze al waar hij op uit is. 'Bye!' antwoordt ze met een stalen gezicht. Ze pakt haar bagage op om vervolgens ijskoud langs hem heen te lopen. De man blijft even verward staan om zich dan eigenwijs om te draaien en waggelend achter haar aan te lopen. 'You schouldn't ignore your welcome to Tortuga, you know.' verwijt hij haar met een vinger in de lucht. Anamaria blijft staan en bekijkt hem van top tot teen:_

_Een driehoekige hoed staat op z'n hoofd en er springen allerlei bruine, lange haren onderuit. Bruine ogen staren haar half vermanend en half in verwachting aan. Toegegeven, hij heeft een leuke glimlach. Een rode blouse hangt losjes om hem heen, daaronder een zwarte broek en bruine laarzen.. wat een combi.._

_Hij heeft een zwaard aan zijn zij en een dolk aan de andere kant door een riem geschoven. Aan z'n blouse en broek hangen allerlei touwtjes: echt een pirate-look. _

_'_**_You'_**_re my welcome? Have _**_I _**_been blessed...' reageert ze sarcastisch en ze loopt weer verder. 'Yes! You have been blessed indeed! I presume you must have heard of me._

_But I'll introduce myself anyway: I am..' 'Don't bother.' kapt Anamaria hem meteen af. De man is sprakeloos. Vergenoegd concludeert ze dat dit hem nog nooit is overkomen. _Is dat nou even jammer voor je... _denkt ze. 'Why not? Did you already recognised me?' vraagt hij na een tijdje. 'Yes.' antwoordt Anamaria. 'You're a disgusting arrogant asewhole who's looking for a nice sleeping-partner tonight, to leave her alone in the morning and find the next victim.' legt ze uit. 'Kind a prejudicing, (bevooroodelend) don't you think?' vraagt hij hierop beledigd. _

_Toch Anamaria er overtuigd van dat ze hem perfect doorhad, wat ze dan ook __duidelijk maakt: 'No, I believe I'm perfectly right actually.' De jongeman knijpt z'n ogen samen. 'How?' vraagt hij zacht. Een gemene grijns trekt over Anamaria's gezicht. 'Simple, just do.' antwoordt ze eigenwijs. De man doet z'n mond open om iets te zeggen maar er komt geen geluid. 'Fine! Then not be welcomed!' sluit hij het gesprek dan geïrriteerd af en hij waggelt kwaad en verward weg. Tevreden kijkt Anamaria hem na. Zo, de eerste gehad, nog een paar te gaan en de mannen zullen haar dan waarschijnlijk wel met rust laten..._

**End Flashback**

Anamaria kijkt op. 'Ik weet het allemaal weer.' zegt ze. Maar Jane is verdwenen. 'Ow.. ok..' Plotseling komt Jack aangestoven. 'Where's Jane? Has she been here?' vraagt hij haastig. Anamaria trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Yeah, why?' 'What did she wanted?' vraagt Jack plotseling heel belangstellend. 'Not much..' 'Ah.. told her some things?' Een hoek van Anamaria's mond trekt wat omhoog. 'Why captain?' vraagt ze.

'No nothing... Know where she is now?' vraagt Jack ontwijkend. 'No.' 'Ow to bad.. Bye!' Jack wil weer wegstuiven. 'O Wait!' roept Anamaria dan met een onschuldige glimlach. 'Yeah?' Jack draait zich gretig om. 'I **was** going to tell her something.. but she was already vanished... I've heard she asked you to it too, got a bit dreamy afterwards?' Jack kijkt haar even kwaad aan. 'Maybe.' 'Aha, but then realized she doesn't need to know?' vraagt Anamaria liefjes. Jack voelt zich betrapt. Nee, Jane hoeft inderdaad z'n eerste afgang niet te horen.. Maar dta gaat hij echt niet toegeven!

Dan valt er niet meer met Anamaria te leven! 'No not really, sorry. Anyway, Gotta go, bye!' Snel vlucht hij weg. Anamaria kijkt hem vergenoegd na.

Jane is maar weggelopen. Ze had geen zin om weer een eeuw op niks dan een glimlach te wachten. Ze slentert wat rond door het schip. Ze loopt langs de wapenkamer en ziet in een flits Mr Gibbs daar zitten. Ze stopt en loopt weer achteruit. Ze heeft de laatste dagen al gemerkt dat hij geweldig kan vertellen, veel onzin, maar toch geweldig. Misschien weet hij wel wat van Jack- en Anamaria's verleden. Mr Gibbs is bezig zijn dolk wat bij te slepen. Hij is niet de man van de gevechten en heeft dus geen zwaard, maar een dolk voor de zekerheid vond hij wel handig, weet ze. 'Hey Mr Gibbs.' begroet Jane hem. De man kijkt op. 'Ow hello Miss Jane.' begroet hij haar beleefd. Ze glimlacht en gaat naast hem op een kratje zitten.

'Getting it sharper?' vraagt ze kijkend naar zijn werk. Gibbs knikt. Het is even stil.

'Zeg, can you tell me something about An- and Jacks first meeting?' vraagt ze dan. Mr Gibbs kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'Why?' vraagt hij. 'They've made me curious.'

antwoordt Jane glimlachend. Gibbs grinnikt. 'Alright then, I'll tell you: Anamaria came in Tortuga on an ordinary day. She'd got a ride from a navy-ship, still don't know what they wanted in Tortuga acctually.. Anyway, Jack was standing there at the harbour, talking to his best friend ever: Bootstrap Bill Turner. Good man, good pirate... his faith was sadly...' vervolgt Mr Gibbs droevig. Jane luistert geboeid. 'As soon as Jack got An in sight, he was gone. You've already noticed that he likes women. And Anamaria was a young pretty girl, which he was glad to give a warm welcome of course.' Jane grinnikt. 'Typisch.' 'Yeah, But Anamaria somehow saw that coming and said "bye" as soon as he had said "hay." She walked away from him but as Jack is Jack, he didn't give up that fast. Although he tried, she ignored him, and teared him with clever answers. He got enoyed and went back to Bootstrap.'

Jane kijkt hem lachend aan. 'Dat was hun eerste ontmoeting? En, hoe ging het verder?' 'Other time miss.' Gibbs maakt aanstalten om op te staan maar Jane houdt hem tegen. 'Please! Sharp my sword and tell some more!' Mr Gibbs zucht maar geeft toch toe. 'Well, what do you want to know?' vraagt hij als hij weer zit. 'What happends next!?' antwoordt Jane. 'Well, Jack couldn't believe the fact that Ana wasn't even a little charmed by him. So he tried over and over, the good way.. the bad way.. but in the end he had to admidd that she was oncatchable, even for him. A terrible crack down for his ego of course. She humiliated him in public very often, his own fault though, he thought she wouldn't... Well, we've seen that!' Mr Gibbs denkt grinnikend terug aan die tijden. 'How do you mean good and bad ways?' vraagt Jane.

'He did nice stuff to get her heart, but when that didn't work, he tried claiming things. Like, o my.. You don't dare tot tell him you know this, and especially not from me!'

Jane knikt. 'I promise.' Mr Gibbs knikt en fluistert: 'Like, just kiss her and believe she will fall for him then, because: who can't stand His, Captain Jack Sparrow's kiss!?'

Ze grinniken beide. _Echt als Jason.. _bedenkt Jane. 'Maare.. waarom wilde hij haar hart veroveren? Vrouwen zat toch?' vraagt Jane onbegrijpend. 'Like I said, he couldn't stand the fact she didn't fall for him, like all the others. So he had to prove her wrong!' legt Gibbs uit. Jane knikt begrijpend. 'Maar tis hem nooit gelukt?' Mr Gibbs schudt z'n hoofd. 'The ended up as arch-enmies. Every time they met, everybody ran away out of fear what kind a fight they will have this time...' eindigt hij. Hij is klaar met slijpen en geeft het zwaard weer terug aan Jane. Zij en Jason hebben van Jack wat wapens gehad om zich te kunnen weren als ze tegen problemen op zouden lopen: wat bijvoorbeeld heel goed in Tortuga kon gebeuren. Wel hadden ze eerst (met spijt) moeten beloven het zwaard en pistool niet tegen elkaar te gebruiken, hoe kwaad ze ook op elkaar werden. 'Here you are, I can tell you some stories about them later, I first need some rum.'

Jane blijft nadenkend achter. Ze hoort iemand aan komen rennen. 'JANE?' wordt er geroepen. Ze herkent de stem als die van Jack. 'Over here!' antwoordt ze. Jack verschijnt hijgend in de deuropening. 'Why you left so sudden?' vraagt hij terwijl hij z'n adem weer in controle probeert te krijgen. 'Because you didn't help me very further.' antwoordt Jane glimlachend. 'Someone else did.' Ze kijkt hem met pretlichtjes in de ogen aan. 'Who?' vraagt Jack. 'Someone.' antwoordt Jane eigenwijs en ze laat hem balend achter.

**Mooi lang toch?:D:D Liked it? Please review!! **

**Ow, en snap je wat engelse teksten niet? Vraag gewoon in een review of berichtje, ik vertaal het wel;)**


	6. And it continued

**Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Hey, er stond een foutje in het vorige hoofdstuk: Anamaria is gewoon 18 jaar als ze naar Tortuga komt.**

**Dit hoofdstuk bestaat bijna helemaal uit Flashbacks, de reden hiervoor komt pas later in het verhaal. (plus dat ik dat gewoon leuk vind grijns) **

**Jack is hier ongeveer 23 jaar. Dat jullie het ff weten:) **

**Hoofdstuk 6**

**And it continued..**

_Bills' ogen volgen z'n twee beste vrienden tot ze achter de eerste huizen van Tortuga verdwijnen. Hij blijft een tijdje twijfelend staan. Dan besluit hij er achter aan te gaan, hij moet zien hoe het afloopt. _

_Maar zo gauw als hij de hoek omkomt ziet hij dat Jack al weer terug komt. Zo te zien is zijn missie niet echt geslaagd. Z'n blik is kwaad en verwart. _

_Tot Bills' verbazing loopt hij rakelings langs hem heen. Pijnzend kijkt Bill hem na._

_Wat is er gebeurd? _

_Jack loopt door, het kan hem niet schelen waarheen, hij loopt gewoon door. Hij loopt rakelings langs iedereen heen. Hij ziet ze niet, hij wil ze niet zien. Wie denkt ze wel niet dat ze is?! Hem meteen zó bot afwijzen! Wat een afgang! Als hij terugdenkt aan het moment waarop ze hem van top tot teen bekeek met afgrijzing in haar ogen...! _

_Hij had haar wel willen slaan! Alsof zij zo keurig en netjes was! _

_Ok, dat laatste was niet eerlijk. Ze was mooi, lange ravenzwarte haren.. Donkere ogen, donkerder als de zijne.. Een lichtbruine huid_ _die prachtig afstak bij haar rood met zwarte jurk. Maar dan nog! Ze had het recht niet hem meteen op z'n uiterlijk af te keuren! Daarbij, alle meiden vallen voor dat uiterlijk, het kán gewoon niet dat het geen indruk op haar maakte, dat is onmogelijk! _

_Hij is bij het strand aangekomen. Hij loopt een stukje langs het water, zonder er van te genieten zoals hij altijd doet. Nee, hij is helemaal uit balans. Ze kapte hem gewoon af! Ze had meteen haar oordeel klaar terwijl ze nog niks van hem wist! En al was het waar wat ze zei, dan nog.. ze had het recht niet. Kwaad schopt hij een steentje weg. _

"You're a disgusting arrogant asewhole" _had ze gezegd... Ze had het fout. 'I'm not arrogant! Everything but arrogant!' roept hij kwaad. 'Bloody woman..' volgt er mompelend. Hij gaat zuchtend zitten. 'Ow com'on Jack! Laat je niet door een __**vrouw **__van de wijs brengen!' spreekt hij zichzelf streng toe. Hij spuwt het woord 'vrouw' als ware uit. Hij zucht nog eens diep. Man wat een afgang... _

"_The Rum Barrel" De grote rode letters op het houten uithangbord staren Anamaria uitdagend aan. Tactisch, die rode letters: de kleur van de liefde. Alsof de liefde in een kroeg/herberg echt is.. Zuchtend stapt ze de bar binnen. Het is midden op de dag, dat scheelt: het is niet zo druk. Ze kijkt om zich heen. Jammer, haar afspraak is er nog niet.. Ze loopt naar de bar en bestelt een pul water. Zittend op een barkruk denkt ze na over haar ontmoeting van net. Ze kende die beschrijving ergens van.. Dus ze moet inderdaad van hem gehoord hebben.. maar van wie? _

_Het meisje achter de bar komt naar haar toe met haar bestelling. 'Here you are, new here?' ze knikt naar Anamaria's bagage. Anamaria knikt. 'Just got in. Has Bootstrap Bill Turner already been here?' vraagt ze maar meteen. Het meisje kijkt verrast. 'Ow.. Sparrow's friend..' ze krijgt even een dromerige blik. 'No, why?' 'Nothing.' antwoordt Anamaria. Het meisje haalt haar schouders op en loopt weer naar de bar. _

_Sparrow.. Bootstraps' beste vriend, ze heeft al veel over hem gehoord. _

_Hij moet een toffe gozer zijn, als ze haar beste vriend mag geloven. En aangezien ze hem langer dan vandaag kent, vertrouwt ze daar wel op. Zou Jack, zo heet "Sparrow," ook hier in Tortuga zijn? Ze zou hem graag ontmoeten... _

_De deur van de kroeg zwaait open. 'Anamaria!' roept iemand blij. 'Bootstrap!' begroet Anamaria hem blij. 'I was almost afraid you were forgotten me!' _

_Ze omhelzen elkaar. 'Me? Forget you? I couldn't!' antwoordt Bill lachend. 'Well, what do you think?' vraagt hij dan. Ze gaan samen aan het tafeltje zitten en Bill bestelt een fles rum. Anamaria keurt het hoofdschuddend af, maar er zijn pretlichtjes in haar ogen te zien. Ze weet dat Bill niet te veel drinkt, gewoon af en toe wat.._

_'From Tortuga? Yeah.. pirate city.. That's clear.' glimlacht Anamaria. 'Let's step over to Dutch, goes easier.' belsuit Bill. Anamaria knikt. 'Overal dronken lui die hun roes uitslapen.. En ik werd al door iemand benaderd! Niet te geloven.. het lef! Ik stond nog geen twee seconden op de pier, en voilâ: daar staat ie al voor m'n neus!' Ze pauseert even, hoofdschuddend. 'Mannen...' eindigt ze. Bill grinnikt. 'Maybe he was just trying to be friendly.' verdedigt hij z'n vriend voorzichtig. Anamaria schudt spottend haar hoofd. 'Nee Bootstrap, ik zag in z'n ogen waar ie op uit was.. zo duidelijk als wat... Maar tgeeft niet, door zulke dingen zullen ze gauw genoeg leren me met rust te laten.' Een grijns trekt over haar gezicht. Bill beantwoordt door ook te grijnzen. 'Zullen we?' Anamaria knikt. Ze rekenen af en verlaten de kroeg. _

_Het is druk in The Rum Barrel. Bill en Anamaria zitten aan de bar. Anamaria heeft besloten om haar aankomst te vieren en zit dus, net als haar vriend, aan de rum. _

_'How's the gang doing?' schreeuwt Bill boven het tumult uit. 'GOOD! THEY WILL PROBABLY VISIT ME WHEN I'VE FOUND A HOUSE TO LIVE IN!' antwoordt Anamaria. 'Mooi.' reageert Bill nu normaal. De schreeuwende/zingende personen naast hen zijn naar het eind van de bar gewalst dus kunnen ze weer normaal praten. _

_'Look! There's that guy I told you about!' Anamaria knikt richting de ingang. _

_Bill kijkt er heen, hij doet alsof hij niet begrijpt wie het is. 'Er zijn er daar zoveel!' antwoordt hij schouderophalend. Anamaria kijkt vluchtig. 'Ow.. he's already out of view. _

_Jack heeft na een lange strandwandeling besloten om z'n beste vriend maar op te zoeken. Die weet hem vast wel weer op te vrolijken.. Hij heeft honger.. en hij heeft rum nodig! Veel rum.. Jack zwalkt door de straten van het stadje, op weg naar de beste kroeg van de hele Caribbean, naar zijn mening dan. _

_Hij gooit de deur van The Rum Barrel open. Z'n ogen worden groot en z'n mond zakt open. Wat? Daar zit Bootstrap... met **haar **te praten! Gezellig te zijn! Te lachen! _

_Ze heeft hem in zicht. Hij geeft haar een flauwe grijns. Haar antwoordt is een blik die iets zegt van: Ach hoepel toch op! Nu Bootstrap kijkt in zijn richting. Ow tuurlijk! Zal ze over hem beginnen! Jack draait zich om en loopt de kroeg weer uit. Nog geen duizend liter rum kan dit verklaren of verzachten... _

_Bill staat op. 'Hey, waarom probeer je hier niet binnen te komen? Ze kunnen je hulp vast gebruiken!' stelt hij voor. Anamaria schudt met grote ogen haar hoofd. 'Zie je mij al zo lopen?' vraagt ze geschokt, en ze knikt naar het barmeisje die zich heeft omgetoverd in een sexy sletje. 'Nee! Maar dat hoeft toch niet? Zij kiest daar toch zelf voor? Het verdient vast goed! En iedereen is zo dronken, er is ze makkelijk wat af te troggelen...' voegt hij knipogend toe. Hij loopt naar een dronken man met een hoertje op schoot toe. Anamaria ziet het lachend aan. Binnen twee minuten is Bill terug en hij houdt twee schilling voor haar neus. 'Dat wordt nog een fles rum.' grijnst hij. Anamaria schudt lachend haar hoofd. 'Niet voor mij, maar misschien voor je vriend, Captain Sparrow. Is hij in Tortuga?' Bill schrikt even. 'Weet ik niet..' liegt hij gauw._

_Tot Bills' opluchting stapt ze over op hun vorige onderwerp. 'Nou, wie is de baas hier dan, ik kan er altijd nog mee stoppen.' Bill neemt haar mee en een uurtje later zitten ze weer vrolijk aan de bar, met toch nog een rum. Ze hebben wat te vieren: Anamaria heeft een baan. 'Proost!' roept ze blij. 'Nu nog een huis!' antwoordt Bill. _

_En ze drinken hun glas in 1 teug leeg. _

_Het is vroeg in de morgen. Bill wordt wakker van hard kloppen op de deur. Langzaam komt hij overeind. Een flinke pijnscheut gaat door z'n hoofd heen. Hij kreunt. Met hoofdpijn staat hij op. 'Yeah Yeah.. coming!' gromt ie als het kloppen hevig doorgaat. Maar of dat nou op de deur of op z'n hoofd is, is de vraag..._

_'BOOTSTRAP! YOU BETTER OPEN UP ON ME!' hoort hij een bekende stem schreeuwen. 'O boy..' mompelt Bill en met tegenzin opent hij de deur. 'Ow hay Jack..' begroet hij de man voor zich slaperig. 'Can I come in?' vraagt Jack meer als een bevel dan als een vraag, en zonder op antwoordt te wachten loopt hij naar binnen. _

_Bill sluit langzaam de deur en gaat achter Jack aan naar z'n woonkamer. 'Be quite please, I've got a guest...' probeert hij, maar jammer genoeg kan dat Jack niet zo veel schelen: 'WHO WAS THAT LAST NIGHT? HOW DO YOU KNOW HER? WHAT DID SHE SAY ABOUT ME?' Hij kijkt z'n vriend met grote ogen dwingend aan. 'WELL?' 'Jack, what did I just say?' klaagt Bill vermoeit. 'I don't care you have a guest I...' Jack stopt plotseling geschrokken. 'You have a guest? You didn't went to far yesterday did you?' vraagt hij bezorgd. Langzaam glijdt er een glimlach over Bills gezicht. 'I did, but not with my guest, don't worry.. with the rum, so if you please, PLEASE don't scream that hard?' vraagt hij met een smeekstemmetje. Een grijns verschijnt op Jacks gezicht. 'Ow, sorry.. And sorry I even had the thought you.. Well, you wouldn't, I know. So..' ongemakkelijk kijkt hij om zich heen. Bill stelt hem lachend gerust en loopt dan naar een kleed op de grond. Hij schuift het opzij en er verschijnt een luik. Hij knipoogt naar Jack. 'Let's see or you didn't wake her..' Jack glimlacht ongemakkelijk. 'Is she eh... ow bloody.. she isn't..' 'Gone!' onderbreekt Bill haar. 'An?' roept hij terwijl hij neerdaalt in de ruimte achter het luik. 'Ah.. she is..' Jack kan hemzelf wel voor het hoofd slaan. Dan nou juist zij! Hij zucht diep. _

_Bill komt even later weer boven. 'Totally gone.. Hmm.. Maybe she wanted to see the town.. Well, what did you wanted?' vraagt hij dan onschuldig maar met een plagende __glimlach en pretlichtjes in z'n ogen. Jacks mond zakt open. 'Oh! You knew!!' roept hij ontzet. 'Of course... I recognise my best friends from far distance.. I heard she turned you down, right?' Jack gaat zitten. 'Yeah.. Ow man!' Hij laat z'n hoofd op de tafel vallen. 'You could have warned me!' 'Hey! You were the one that left me all alone so sudden! For a __**girl!**__' protesteert Bill verwijtend. Jack staart hem schuldbewust aan. 'Right.. But still.. That wasn't a good start with your other best friend!' _

_Bill grinnikt. 'Als ze je echt leert kennen trekt ze wel bij.' zegt hij geruststellend. 'So.. that was Anamaria..' Jack kijkt denkend hoe Bill wat te eten bij elkaar verzamelt._

_'Yep, finally you two could meet.' grinnikt Bill. Klinkt best ironisch.. denkt Jack._

_Maar waarom moest __**zij **__nou net haar zijn??... _

_Anamaria zit op het strand, haar lievelingsplekje. Ze staart verlangend uit over het helderblauwe water, dat haar lijkt te roepen. 'Hey, I heard you've got a job!' klinkt een vaag bekende stem van achter haar. Ze draait zich om. 'Are you a chaser? I thought I was clear!' valt ze geïrriteerd uit. Jack gaat grinnikend zitten. 'No I'm not, yes you were very clear and I just noticed you. So I thought: let's check if it's true.' _

_antwoordt hij. 'And **why **would you not believe that rumour?' vraagt Anamaria arrogant. 'Because, I don't expect someone like **you, **to work in the Rum Barrel.' antwoordt Jack eigenwijs. 'Well **I, **don't expect someone like **you, **to "just come and check if it's true" without any further purpose.' Ze maakt haakjes met haar handen. _

_Jack voelt het langzaam opborrelen. Hij kan er gewoon niet tegen dat ze hem meteen afschrijft! 'I do have no further purpose..' zegt hij zacht en statig, de opkomende woede onderdrukkend. 'Hah! Yeah right..' reageert Anamaria spottend. 'You just want me to!' valt Jack nu gefrustreerd uit. 'No, I just know you kind a people, pirates are all the same..' Jack wil een scherpe opmerking over Bootstrap (die is dus echt NIET zo) maken maar hij houdt zich net aan in: Ze hoeft zijn ware identiteit nog niet te weten.. 'Then not.. at least I know what I wanted.' zegt hij in plaats daarvan en hij haalt z'n schouders op. Hij staat langzaam op en loopt kwaad weg. _

_Haar eerste avond werken in The Rum Barrel, Anmaria loopt de hele tijd met dienbladen heen en weer. Haar collega, Carina, bijnaam: Carry... wat een kak-koosnaampje maarja. Die zit daarentegen bij iedereen die haar een fooi geeft op schoot. En dat zijn er veel, want ja. Wie wil er nou niet een sletje met een witte blouse half open waardoor er heel veel inkijk is op schoot hebben? Daarbij heeft ze een korte, veel te strakke broek half op haar kont hangen en grote laarzen die een klakkend geluid op de vloer maken. Anamaria ergert zich groen en geel aan alles en iedereen maar laat zich niet kisten. Ze heeft al meerdere mannen, dronken welteverstaan, van zich af moeten slaan, letterlijk. Maar nog steeds is het niet voor iedereen duidelijk: weer wordt ze in haar kont geknepen door een vieze, oude en dronken piraat. Een harde pets in z'n gezicht is het gevolg. Ook pakt ze z'n rum weg en gooit die uitbundig in de gootsteen. De man is verontwaardigd maar te dronken om haar te bereiken dus klapt midden in de bar op de vloer. Anamaria loopt gemeen grijnzend over hem heen. Die zit!_

_Plotseling ziet Anamaria hem zitten. Ze kreunt: hij houdt ook nooit op! Gaat ie vast slijmen met een grote fooi ofzo.. Ze probeert hem zo lang mogelijk te ontlopen maar uiteindelijk moet Anmaria er aan geloven, want Carina is te druk om zich zorgen over klanten te maken: ze loopt met veel tegenzin naar het tafeltje waaraan Jack met een groepje mannen zit te klaverjassen. 'What will it be?' vraagt ze verveeld. 'Hmm.. some warm flesh?' stelt een man met een aapje op z'n schouder allerliefst voor en hij klopt uitnodigend op z'n knie. Een grijns op z'n gezicht. _

_'Bug off Hector.' Ze werpt hem een minachtende blik toe. De man lacht vermaakt. 'Why? Can't I order that?' 'You can, but then you have to be with her,' Anamaria knikt naar Carina, 'or upstairs, you'll find some there. Not that you're at their other.., I don't think so.. ' Niet op reactie afwachtend kijkt ze de volgende vragend aan. Hector, oftewel Barbossa heeft blijkbaar moeite om haar opmerking te vatten want hij reageert pas als ze bijna alle bestellingen heeft. 'Right, then I'll just take a rum, **Mary...' **Anmaria gritst het geld uit z'n handen en sist kwaad. 'It's **Miss Ana** for you, bastard!' Ze wil weglopen maar wordt door een verontwaardigde Jack tegengehouden. 'Hey hey miss! What about me?' Anamaria trekt een grimas. 'A rum I supposed?' vraagt ze allerliefst. Hij glimlacht. Een fractie van een seconde kijken ze elkaar diep in de ogen. Dan loopt ze weg om de bestellingen te gaan halen, en 1 in het bijzonder.._

_'Know her?' vraagt Jack vervolgens een beetje verbaasd aan z'n vriend. 'You don't?' weerkaatst Barbossa ook verbaasd. 'Yeah, well.. I met her yesterday.' antwoordt Jack. 'Ah.. Know **who **she is?' informeert Barbossa. Jack knikt langzaam. _

_'I hope you two can find it a bit, for Bootstrap, else it might get a bit difficult.' grinnikt hij dan. Jack glimlacht flauwtjes. Ja.. was dat maar zo... _

_Even later komt Anamaria bij het tafeltje terug met een dienblad vol flessen rum, al heeft de 1 een wat.. lichte kleur... Ze zet ze 1 voor 1 voor de mannen neer en terwijl ze de fles met lichte kleur voor Jack neerzet, bekijkt ze zijn kaarten. Ze blijft even staat alsof ze geïnteresseerd is in het spel. Ze ziet hoe Jack op een gegeven moment de fles beetpakt en langzaam naar z'n mond brengt, en dan.. een slok neemt. _

_Een duivelse grijns verschijnt op Anamaria's gezicht. 'PFFT!' Jack spuwt vol afgrijzing het spul weer uit. Met een zuur gezicht kijkt hij naar de fles. 'WHAT THE?' roept hij uit. Hij draait zich kwaad naar een lachende Anamaria om. 'WHAT'S THIS?' valt hij met een rood hoofd uit. 'That, my dear friend, is my welcome to you!' antwoordt Anamaria grijnzend en ze draait zich om en loopt lachend weg. _

_'Ow!' ze draait zich weer om. 'Almost forgot: He has ehm.. 3 kings, heart 2, 2 cards with clubs, don't know wich ones anymore and.. ehm.. 2 heart-cards. A queen and 8 I thought..' Jacks mond zakt open. '**YOU BITCH! Now they'll play me out in no time!' **Anamaria's gezicht betrekt op slag. 'Excuse me?' vraagt ze dreigend. 'O-o.' merkt Barbossa op. 'YOU'VE HEARD ME!' antwoordt Jack uitdagend. '**How, **did you call me?' vraagt Anamaria weer, nog dreigender en haar ogen knijpen samen. Jack aarzelt geen moment: 'Bitch, cause you are...' antwoordt hij zacht en langzaam._

_Langzaam stapt ze op hem af. 'Dare to say that once more...' Haar donkere ogen fonkelen. 'Bitch...' **PATS** Anamaria's rechterhand schiet keihard uit en raakt Jack recht in z'n gezicht. Jack kijkt haar even beduusd aan maar verhard dan weer. Z'n wang brand, maar hij probeert het niet te laten merken. Toch heeft Anamaria het door. 'Let that be a warning, asshole...' sist ze, en tevreden loopt ze terug naar de bar. _

_Jack kijkt haar kwaad na. Ze heeft hem totaal vernederd! Bij al z'n vrienden! _

_Daar gaat z'n gezag... Maar hij zal haar krijgen! _

_Het duurt maar even en hij is uitgespeeld, wat best logisch is als iedereen weet welke kaarten je hebt... Hij staat op en loopt naar de bar. Daarachter staat een grote en dikke man: die kijkt Jack vragend aan. 'I've got a complain.. it's about your new waitress..' begint Jack._

_'Anamaria!' roept haar baas op een strenge toon. 'Yes?' Ze draait zich om en kijkt hem vragend aan. In haar hand een handdoek en een glas. 'You've done a nasty thing to one of my best customers, why?' Anamaria zucht. Dit is toch niet te geloven! 'To pay him back for something..' antwoordt ze braaf. 'Ah, well.. I insist you apologise.' beveelt haar baas haar. 'WHAT? NO!' roept Anamaria geschrokken uit. 'Apologise or leave, it's your choice..' 'It was just a joke!' Anamaria kijkt haar baas verontwaardigd aan. 'Anamaria dear, he can get me bankrobbed. Just do what he wants..' 'Never...' mompelt Anamaria, een koude rilling loopt over haar heen bij het idee. Maar haar baas houdt voet bij stuk. 'You apologise and give him a new rum, paid by you, that, or.. there's the door.' Hij knikt richting de uitgang en loopt weg. Anamaria blijft balend achter. Ze wil haar baan niet kwijt.. 'Fine..' zucht ze._

_Jack zit in een hoekje van de bar met een jong hoertje, genaamd Giselle, op schoot. _

_Hij hoort gekuch achter hem, maar negeert het. 'Ahum.' klinkt er weer. 'Can't you see I'm bissy?' vraagt hij zonder op te kijken. 'Oké, no rum for you then..' Een glimlach trekt over z'n gezicht als hij hoort dat het Anamaria is. 'You can put it on the table, thank you.' reageert hij, nog steeds ongeïnteresseerd. Anamaria blijft even met een gezicht op onweer staan. Giselle grijnst spottend naar haar, een arrogante blik bekijkt haar van top tot teen. Alsof het nog niet erg genoeg is..._

_Anamaria zucht. 'Can you give us a second?' vraagt ze ongeduldig. 'Why? We don't have secrets for each other..' antwoordt Jack onverschillig. 'Yeah!' beaamt de blondine. 'So, what do you want?' Jack draait zich nu om en kijkt haar grijnzend aan. _

_'Her to leave..' antwoordt Anamaria gepikeerd. 'No.' 'Yes..' 'No!' 'Yes!' 'No!' 'I thought my first warning was clear, but I guess not. The most important thing you'll ever learn in life is that you shouldn't mess with me. So leave her for a minute!' besluit Anamaria en ze zet haar rechterhand dreigend in haar zij. Jack denkt even na en besluit dat het toch veiliger is om Giselle even wat te laten halen. Giselle loopt geïrriteerd weg. Als ze alleen zijn steekt Anamaria meteen van wal: 'Ok, I'm not doing this because I mean it, but because I don't wanne loose my job. So, here's a new rum on my costs, I'm sorry that I've made a little fun: Just an ordinary joke. _

_But it's oké, I know you're humorless now, so I know how to act the next time, Bye!' Ze maakt aanstalten om weer weg te lopen maar Jack pakt haar arm vast en houdt haar tegen. Hij staat op. 'Hang on a sec. **you**'ve made a fool out of me in front of.. my mates! Without any good reason! I've never done you wrong!' protesteert hij verontwaardigt. 'Now, I can stand a joke, but this was just mean!' 'Mean? Never done me wrong? No! Because I'm saw you through, twice!' 'You **thought **to see me through, but you didn't! I was just being generous and kind, what's wrong with that?'_

_Jack kijkt haar kwaad aan. Anamaria staat even met haar mond vol tanden. Ja.. misschien heeft hij wel gelijk.. Nee! Hij was op haar uit! Anders was hij toch niet zomaar op haar afgestapt? Ze wist het zeker!_

_'Well, if you think to get me with kindness, won't work! I don;t know you, and don't want to, bye bye! Leave me alone!' roept ze gefrustreerd. 'Hey hey! Relax! Why are you so protective? You can't be insecure in a town like this, especially when you're that young! You need friends to protect you, not yourself, you can't make it that way..' Hij kijkt haar doordringend aan. Haar donkere ogen worden alleen maar kwader. Ze kan er niet tegen dat hij haar door heeft, ze is er bang voor. Dat weet hij en dat weet zij. 'Maybe, but that won't be you!' Ze rukt zich los en maakt dat ze wegkomt. Jack kijkt haar teleurgesteld na._

Jane schrikt wakker. Wat een rare droom! Allemaal situaties.. uit het verleden? Ze was er zelf niet bij, ze keek er naar, dat was duidelijk. Net als een film..

Er wordt zacht op de deur van de cabine geklopt. Ze gaat vliegensvlug overeind zitten en kijkt geschrokken naar de deur. Nog een keer wordt er geklopt. Angstig kruipt ze haar bed uit en opent de deur. Daar staat Jason voor haar neus. 'Had jij dezelfde droom?' vraagt hij fluisterend. Opgelucht stapt Jane naar buiten en sluit de deur achter zich. 'Wat bedoel je?' vraagt ze onzeker. 'Nou, over Jack en Anmaaria, toen ze.. iets van 20 waren..' legt Jason uit. 'Ehm.. ja!' brengt Jane verbaasd uit. 'Ik ook! Vreemd.. zou het iets betekenen?' Ze staren beide bedenkelijk voor zich uit.

'Wat doen jullie hier?' vraagt een stem plotseling van naast hen. Verschrikt kijken ze opzij. 'Jack! Laat me niet nog eens zo schrikken!' valt Jane uit. 'Sorry! Didn't mean to!' verontschuldigt Jack zich. 'Maar, wat is't antwoord nou?' 'Ja.. ehm..'

Jack krijgt een plagende grijns op z'n gezicht. 'Nee niks!' roept Jason geschokt als hij Jacks gedachte begrijpt. 'Ja.. we zaten alleen eh..' Jane weet zo net niet een goede smoes en kijkt Jason wanhopig aan. Maar hij weet ook niks. Jack staat daar grijnzend met z'n elleboog hoog tegen de muur aan, z'n onderarm naar boven uitgestrekt. 'Nothing?' vraagt hij met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen plagend. 'No..eh.. yeah.. Toeval?' stottert Jane ongemakkelijk. 'Ah.. right.. Well, I would go to bed if I were you, this ship is cursed in the night...' reageert Jack laconiek en hij verdwijnt weer in het donker. Jason grinnikt. 'Ja, hij zou zo een spook kunnen zijn.' Jane knikt grinnikend. 'Ja, nou, mij krijgt ie niet bang, dus: heb je enig idee?' Jason schudt zijn hoofd. 'Dit alles is 1 groot mysterie voor mij..' Jane zucht. 'Is het jou ook opgevallen dat het een beetje op ons verleden lijkt?' vraagt Jason een beetje onzeker. Jane kijkt hem vreemd aan. 'Zeg geen "ons" want dat bestaat niet.' reageert ze bits. 'En: ja, we lijken best op ze ja..' Jason kijkt haar even doordringend aan. 'Nou eh.. Slaap er nog een nachtje over zou ik dan zeggen.' zegt hij terwijl hij iets dichterbij komt. 'Zalkdoen.' Jane blijft hem fel aankijken. Het lijkt of Jason naar haar toetrekt maar ze draait zich snel om en opent de deur van de cabine weer. Zonder verder iets te zeggen sluit ze de deur achter zich en gaat naar bed. Jason loopt langzaam terug naar z'n hangmat. Dat was raar...

**Dit hoofdstuk heb ik zowat helemaal op Kaleb geschreven:D een edhte inspiratiebron:P Thanks voor jullie hulp Alide&Marlene! Love you guys!**

**Nou? Leuk hoofdstuk? Please review! xxx**


	7. Kidnapping, memory's, pain and revealing

**New chap! Jeej! Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Hoofdstuk 7**

**Kidnapping, memory's, pain and revealing...**

Jane en Anamaria lopen door de straten van Tortuga. Ze zijn gisteravond laat aangekomen. De Pearl ligt op z'n vaste plekje in de haven, aan het eind van de laatste steiger. Sommigen waren nog gaan feesten maar de meeste crewleden, zelf Jack, waren aan boord gebleven. Jack had gezegd dat ze met twee dagen weer zouden vertrekken en iedereen vrij gelaten om te doen wat ze wilden. Behalve dat iedereen een keer op de Pearl moest passen, met een groepje.

Plotseling slaat Anamaria af, een steegje in. 'Waar gaan we heen?' vraagt Jane terwijl ze schichtig om zich heen kijkt. Ze vertrouwt het hier niet helemaal en is dus op haar hoede. 'Kledingwinkel.' antwoordt Anamaria terwijl ze verderop verdwijnt in een deur in 1 van de huisjes. 'Wat? Waarom?' Jane blijft in de deuropening stilstaan en kijkt de ruimte rond. Aan de linkerkant hangen jurken in alle kleuren, soorten en maten en rechts mannenkleding, zoals broeken en blouses. Recht tegenover haar, tegen de wand aan, staan rekken vol met allerlei schoenen, muiltjes en laarzen.

'Omdat het leuk is om frutseltjes te zoeken, en jij hebt er niet veel, ik ook niet trouwens.' antwoordt Anamaria terwijl ze in een berg touwtjes, bandana's, hoeden en andere accessoires die in het midden van de zaak neergeplant is begint te zoeken.

Jane loopt naar haar toe. 'Gewoon voor de lol dus.' concludeert ze. Anamaria kijkt op. 'Ja!' antwoordt ze. 'Oké!' zegt Jane lachend en ze duikt er ook in.

'Kijk! Deze is leuk voor jou!' roept Anamaria na een tijdje zoeken en ze schiet overeind. Jane kijkt op. 'Wat moet ik daar nou mee?' vraagt ze en ze kijkt verbaasd naar de paarse veter van ongeveer een meter in Anamaria's hand. 'Kijk.' reageert Anamaria. Ze pakt Jane's hand vast en wikkelt het touwtje in allerlei rare wegen om haar vingers, pols en over haar hand-palm en -rug. Ze legt hem uiteindelijk vast in een knoopje onderaan haar pols. 'Dus?' vraagt Jane nog steeds vol onbegrip. 'Nou, das stoer.. Voel je je dat niet?' Anamaria kijkt haar vragend aan. Jane kijkt naar haar rechterhand. Ze strekt hem even, dan legt ze hem stoer op haar heup. 'Ja, best wel..' zegt ze terwijl er een glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnt. 'Jack heeft ook zoiets.. alleen dan met verband.' merkt Anamaria op. 'Ja? Cool.. En het past ook nog eens bij m'n kleding!' reageert Jane enthousiast en ze houdt de veter (die ze weer los heeft gemaakt) tegen haar broek aan. Anamaria knikt. 'Ja, precies dezelfde kleur.'

'Nu jij ook!' roept Jane en ze begint weer druk in de berg te zoeken. Even later houdt ze triomfantelijk een oranje veter voor Anamaria's neus. 'Found it!'

Anamaria trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Waar in mijn kleding heb je die kleur ontdekt?' vraagt ze. Jane grinnikt. 'Nergens.' 'Waarom zou ik hem dan nemen?' 'Gewoon.. tis een leuke kleur, en er zit niet zoveel kleur in jou kleding.. No offense!' Anamaria bekijkt zichzelf. 'Nu je het zegt..' Plotseling licht haar gezicht op. 'Maar ik heb nog wel ergens een blauwe broek met oranje franjes eraan!' roept ze uit. Meteen betrekt haar gezicht weer. 'Tis alleen de vraag of ik die nog wel aan wil...' Als Jane niet beter wist zag ze haar ogen pikzwart worden terwijl ze naar het touwtje staart.. Anamaria schudt haar hoofd. 'Nee, laat maar. Ik doe het niet. Kom we gaan.' Ze pakt de veter voor Jane, loopt naar de kassa om hem te betalen en verlaat de zaak weer. Jane blijft nadenkend achter. Waarom zou ze die niet meer aan willen? En waarom werd ze zo... somber? Als ze plotseling doorkrijgt dat Anamaria weg is rent ze ook de zaak uit, haar achterna. Maar ze is nergens te bekennen. 'Shit..' zucht ze.

'Ja zeg dat.. Dit is echt een shitstad! Overal hoertjes, maar allemaal nét iets te oud!' hoort ze Jason naast zich zuchten. Ze kijkt hem wazig aan. Wat doet hij nou plotseling hier? 'Wat? Word eens volwassen!' reageert ze geïrriteerd. 'Ja graag! Als ik dat nu was...' Jason staart naar een jonge vrouw, met een jurk aan waaruit duidelijk blijkt dat ze een hoertje is, na. Jane zucht en loopt walgend bij hem vandaan.

Jane loopt nu alleen door de straten die bezaaid liggen met dronken uitschot. Plotseling wordt ze door twee sterke armen vastgegrepen en meegesleurd een steegje in. 'Hey missie.. coming with me?' Jane gilt het uit maar haar mond wordt al gauw door een grote, vieze hand bedekt. Ze probeert zich los te rukken maar de man is te sterk. Een dranklucht hangt om hem heen en z'n lichte blauwe ogen kijken haar gemeen en begerig aan. 'What do you think? Shall we have some fun?' Jane's ogen worden groot. Help! Ze begint te trillen van angst. Wat is ie met haar van plan? Ze gaan een hoek om en in een glimp ziet ze Jason nog staan, met grote ogen starend naar hetgeen wat er met haar gebeurt. Een kleine scheutje hoop gaat door haar heen. Maar als ze bedenkt dat het om Jason gaat vervliegt die weer. Ze probeert om hulp te roepen maar haar stembanden werken niet mee. Ze lijkt wel verdoofd van angst als de man haar richting een huis begint te sleuren. De deur wordt open getrapt en de man gooit Jane op de grond. 'Now listen good missie, You're not going to scream or refuse ok? Then it goes some easier, **and** I don't have to kill you, **yet**. That would be sin..' Hij bekijkt haar van top tot teen met een vieze grijns op z'n gezicht en als waarschuwing tikt ie op het pistool aan z'n zij. Jane's hart klopt in haar keel, ze wil wedden wel duizend keer per minuut. Wil hij..? Ze wil opspringen en wegrennen maar kan niet bewegen van angst. De man pakt haar bij haar polsen vast en haalt haar weer overeind, om haar weer mee te sleuren, dit keer naar een kamertje achter. Daar staat een groot bed, geen tweepersoons maar wel bijna net zo groot. Jane wordt ruig neergegooid. Gepijnigd kijkt ze naar haar afgeknepen polsen. Auw.. Bang kijkt ze op naar de man die z'n wapens, hoed en andere spullen op een bureautje dropt. Vlug kijkt ze of er ergens een raam is, maar het enige wat het kamertje verlichten kan is een olielampje op een kastje naast het bed. Ze hoort de buik van de man rommelen, en hij kokhalst even. 'I guess the combination whiskey/chicken isn't that good' mompelt hij. 'Stay here, be right back.' gebiedt hij Jane en hij loopt weg, om te gaan overgeven, eerst draait hij de deur van het huis nog op slot.

Jane wil opspringen en een raam zoeken om erdoor te vluchten maar is verstijfd van angst en kan zich dus nauwelijks bewegen. Ze hoort de geluiden van de overgevende man en steekt haar tong van walging uit. Ze zou bijna zelf kotsneigingen krijgen... Plotseling komt Jack de kamer in rennen. 'Under the bed! Hurry!' gebiedt hij zacht en hij duwt haar van het bed af. Jane kruipt er verbaasd, blij en opgelucht onder. Nieuwsgierig wacht ze wat Jack van plan is terwijl ze nadenkt hoe hij ooit binnen is gekomen en waarom? Hoe wist hij dat zij hier was, of terecht zou komen?

De man veegt z'n mond af. Wow.. die combinatie was echt niet goed.. Nou, nu is het tijd om even lekker te genieten.. Hij grinnikt. Ow wat was dat wijfie bang.. Maar das mooi, dan houdt ze zich tenminste koest. Hij loopt vrolijk weer terug naar z'n slaapkamer. Oh.. het zielige kind.. Ligt bang onder de dekens.. Of zal ze al..?

'I'm back missie.. ready to go?' vraagt hij grijnzend en hij trekt de lakens weg. Hij wil meteen op het bed springen maar hij kijkt recht in de zwarte loop van een pistool. Achter het pistool, een grijnzende Captain Jack Sparrow. 'O-o..' vertaalt Jack de man's gezicht. 'What happend? She changed into a monster!' Hij grinnikt. 'With a gun.' voegt hij eraan toe. 'Jane kom onder dat bed vandaan luv..' Jane kruipt onder het bed vandaan, zoals haar gezegd is, en ze gaat naast Jack staan, die nu naast het bed staat. Z'n pistool nog steeds op de man gericht, die nu voor de verandering niks weet uit te brengen. 'So, If you please, Never.. ever.. pick on litlle girls anymore.' zegt Jack dreigend. 'Especially not this one, is that clear?' De man knikt. 'Oké, so if I ever catch you on this again, you're dead, savvy?' Jane geeft Jack een vreemde blik. Waarom blijft ie dat rare woordje toch zeggen? Maar Jack kijkt de man eigenwijs aan en heeft het dus niet door. De man knikt. 'So, you're a pirate?' vraagt Jack voor de zekerheid. De man knikt. 'Oké, then promise... And remember, pirates keep their word.. Promise never to do anything to girls anymore, without their permission.' 'Promise..' mompelt de man. 'Good boy.' Jack geeft hem een schouderklopje. 'Come Jane, let's find the others..'

Lachend lopen Jack en Jane het steegje uit. 'You should have seen his face!' roept Jack trots. Jane grinnikt. 'Wonderful!' beaamt ze. Jack schudt z'n hoofd. 'Well, he'll leave you alone now..., so don't worry. But never, ever! Walk the streets of Tortuga on your own, savvy?' 'Why do you keep saying that word? What does it mean?' vraagt Jane fronsend. Jack kijkt haar aan alsof ze zonet de domste opmerking ooit gemaakt heeft. 'Luv, do you wanne say you've got NO idea what it means?' Jane haalt haar schouders op. Jack zucht diep. 'It something like: Get it? Snap je?' legt hij uit.

'Oooow.. En je hebt het zelf bedacht?' 'No... it's a normal English verb..' 'Verb?' vraagt Jane, dat woord heeft ze nog niet gehad.. 'Ehm.. Werkwoord?' vertaalt Jack aarzelend. 'Echt?' vraagt Jane ongelovig. 'Yes, maar het word niet vaak gebruikt, eerder.. I'm getting it, you know... So I made it my filler.' vertelt Jack. 'Cool..' reageert Jane. 'Weer wat geleerd..' Jack knikt. 'Glad to be your teacher.' 'Hey, maar hoe wist je nou dat ik daar was? En hoe ben je ooit binnengekomen?' Plotselingbegint Jane allemaal vragen op hem af te vuren. 'Well. I was on my way to the Rum Barrel, when suddenly, Jason came up running and calling out my name. When he was something like.. twenty feet away. He stopped and screamed that you were kidnapped.' vertelt Jack. 'So he showed me the way, I came in through a window and found you!' 'Jason?' vraagt Jane ongelovig.

'Yeah, you saw him seeing you right?' Jane knikt. 'Yeah but.. well.. it's Jason!' Jack grijnst. 'And he doesn't like you?' Jane grinnikt. 'Soft expression.' 'Well, that's not a reason not to help right?' vraagt Jack. Jane haalt haar schouders op. 'Ik zie hem er wel voor aan om me lekker ontvoerd te laten worden en allerlei dingen met me te laten gebeuren..' Jack trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Is it that bad?' Jane knikt. 'Ja, we hebben echt een gloeiende hekel aan elkaar!' 'Well, he didn't. You know what's a possibility too?' 'Nou?' ze kijkt Jack vragend aan. 'That he hates liking you.. And tries to push it away by being.. stupid ans mean, But if it's getting real, he'll be there for you.' stelt Jack voor. 'Get's real?' vraagt Jane verbaasd. 'Yeah, like today.' Jack kijkt haar serieus aan. Jane wil hem niet beledigen maar kan zich niet inhouden: Ze proest het uit. 'HAHAHA!! You must be kidding me! IM-POSSIBLE!! HAHAHA!' Ze loopt schaterlachend verder. Jack kijkt haar met z'n hoofd schuin en opgetrokken wenkbrauw na. 'Why? I know someone who had that... ' reageert hij. Jane draait zich om. 'Echt? Stel me aan hem voor! Ik zou het hele verhaal graag horen!' lacht ze. 'I don't think he'll tell..' antwoordt Jack langzaam. 'Why not?' 'Because.. it's not your bussiness?' probeert Jack. Jane kijkt hem vreemd aan, dan worden haar ogen groot en ze trekt haar hoofd naar achteren. 'YOU?' vraagt ze verbaasd. Jack fronst. 'No! Of course not! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! I only use..' Jane zucht. 'Jij en Jason lijken echt te veel op elkaar. Maar wacht eens.. Dan heb ik wel gelijk! Jij hebt dat gehad! Je vermoedt het toch ook van Jason?' ze kijkt hem triomfantelijk aan. 'Nou?' Jack zucht. 'Believe me, just someone I know! Now com'on.' ze lopen stil verder. Ieder in gedachten verzonken.

Na een tien minuten lopen zijn ze bij The Rum Barrel. Jack houdt de deur galant voor Jane open. Ze bekijkt de kroeg eerst eens goed. 'How long do we stay here?' vraagt ze. Jack grinnikt. 'Women.. As long as you want to, if you want to leave, just ask someone of the crew to guide you. The only place you are safe in this city is on the ship. Keep that in mind!' Dan loopt hij naar de bar en bestelt een fles rum. Plotseling ontdekt Jane Jason in een hoekje, geboeid kijkend naar een potje poker van een groepje crewleden. Aarzelend loopt ze erheen. 'Jason?' Jason kijkt op. 'Ow.. hey..' Jane glimlacht even. 'Ehm.. ik wilde je even bedanken voor het halen van Jack.. hij waseh.. net op tijd..' zegt ze ongemakkelijk. Jason knikt. 'Graag gedaan.' antwoordt hij plichtsgetrouw. Het wordt ongemakkelijk stil. 'Nou eh.. dan ga ik weer..' besluit Jane uiteindelijk. 'Terug naar de Pearl?' vraagt Jason. Ze knikt. 'Mooi, ik ga mee. Ik mocht niet meer alleen rondlopen van Jack dus..' probeert Jason zich te verontschuldigen. Jane glimlacht. 'Ik ook niet.' Samen verlaten ze de kroeg. Jack kijkt hen tevreden na. Dat wordt nog wel wat..

Anamaria zit op het strand. Ze zit er al sinds vanmorgen. Oftewel: al lang, want de zon begint al te zakken. Nadat ze erachter gekomen was dat Jane haar niet was gevolgd was ze hier heen gegaan. Ze wilde alleen zijn.. En als ze verdrietig of kwaad is, gaat ze altijd naar het strand. Ze kan altijd alles even vergeten door te gaan zwemmen, dat heeft ze dan ook gedaan. Maar ze is al zowat helemaal weer droog.

'Knew I would find you here!' Er ploft iemand naast haar neer. 'How?' vraagt Anamaria zonder haar blik van de zee af te wenden. 'If you're nowhere, you're always at the beach.' Anamaria knikt. 'That's right. But why did you wanna find me, Jack?' vraagt ze dan en ze kijkt hem vragend aan. Jack grijnst. 'Got to tell you something.'

'I'm listening.' Jack vertelt over Jane's ontvoering en hoe hij haar eruit gered heeft. Hoe hij de man te pakken nam en hoe ze naar de Rum Barrel gingen, al laat hij de gespreksstof onderweg achterwege. Hij eindigt met hoe Jane en Jason _samen _terug gingen. Daarna heeft hij ze niet meer gezien. Dan vertelt hij over hun ontmoeting vannacht. Anamaria luistert grijnzend. 'I've got the feeling they won't stay enemies for long anymore..' eindigt Jack grinnikend. Anamaria knikt. 'I agree.' 'So, what's wrong with you?' vraagt Jack dan. 'Nothing..' weert Anamaria af. Jack kijkt Anamaria peinzend aan. 'Yes there is. Jane told me about how you turned to grey this morning, what is it?' Anamaria zucht. Ze wendt haar gezicht van hem af naar de horizon. Ze kan het hem niet vertellen.. Ze kan het niemand vertellen.. 'It's just.. nothing.. I'm ok now.' Vurig hoopt ze dat hij niet verder zal vragen, maar hij doet het wel: 'You don't look like..' Hij trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Well maybe you just drank to much and that troubels your view.' Anamaria staat op en wil weglopen maar Jack pakt haar bij haar arm beet. Daarbij trekt hij ook zich zelf omhoog. 'Why do you always run away Ana? You can trust me! I'll keep it safe! Just tell me what's wrong, I see you want to lose it!' Hij kijkt haar doordringend aan. 'I don't!' ontkent Anamaria fel. 'You do!' Anamaria zucht. 'Fine.. I do. But I can't... Not by you..' Ze rukt zich los en loopt weg.

Maar Jack geeft het niet op. Hij gaat naast haar lopen. 'Why not?' Hij klinkt gekwetst. 'It's not because you Jack, don't worry.' probeert Anamaria te pijn te verzachten.

'What is it then?' vraagt Jack gefrustreerd. 'It's a to long story.. There are just two persons in the world left that I can share it with.' Anamaria kijkt naar beneden. Jack denkt na. Twee personen? Jane en Jason? Nee.. ze zit hier altijd al mee.. dat weet hij.. dit is namelijk al vaker gebeurt... 'Who?' durft hij te vragen. Maar de vraag blijft onbeantwoord. 'Where are the others?' probeert hij nog eens. Anamaria kijkt hem onbegrijpend aan. 'You said there are just two left, where are the others?' verduidelijkt hij zijn vraag. 'Ow.. Well, acctually that's just one I guess...' verbetert ze zich op haar beurt. Jack denk na. Ondertussen lopen ze verder over de branding.

'Bootstrap?' vraagt Jack plotseling, een schuldig gevoel bekruipt hem. Anamaria knikt zonder hem aan te kijken. Jep... dat was hem.. de enige die alles van haar wist zonder er een deel van uit te maken. Oké, en haar opa dan, maar die was nog binnen bereik, Bootstrap niet.. Ze hoort Jack zuchten. 'Miss him?' vraagt hij. 'Yeah..' antwoordt ze. Jack knikt. 'Me too..' geeft hij zacht toe. (een zeldzaam verschijnsel)

Hij staart naar de grond terwijl hij terugdenkt aan het laatste moment dat hij Bill zag. Toen hij op de plank stond, hadden ze elkaar nog 1 trieste blik toegeworpen. Waarom hij niet voor hem opgekomen was werd Jack later pas duidelijk. Hij was z'n vriend dankbaar voor z'n actie, dankbaar voor z'n medeleven. Maar hij had hem liever nog een tijdje boven water gehouden, letterlijk. Ja, hij miste Bootstrap ook: de enige die hem écht al-tijd begreep. Maar ja, wat gebeurt is, is gebeurt. En Jack had onder andere daarop wraak genomen.. zoete wraak..

Maar dat nam het schuldgevoel niet weg. Dankzij hem is Anamaria haar beste vriend verloren. Hij zucht nog eens diep.

Anamaria zit ergens anders met haar gedachten. Bootstrap was niet de enige beste vriend die ze ooit heeft verloren. Ze had al veel meer verloren in haar leven. En de hoop om het ooit terug te krijgen was al jaren vervlogen. Ze ergert zich er dood aan dat ze er telkens weer aan herinnert wordt en dan emotioneel wordt. Maar ze kan er niks aan doen, ze draagt dat grote verdriet nu eenmaal bij zich en dat zal nooit weggaan...

Na een hele lange stilte zegt Jack eindelijk iets: 'I'm sorry.' Anamaria kijkt onbegrijpend op. Jack zucht nog eens. 'I'm sorry that you've lost your best friend... If I hadn't...' Maar Anamaria valt hem in de rede: 'You didn't make me lose him! You lost him yourself to! He did what he thought that was right to do, with the concequences! No blame for you..' Jack kijkt haar doordringend aan. 'I... I'm the one he did it for!' protesteert hij stotterend. Anamaria schudt haar hoofd. 'Yes you are, but that doesn't says you're to blame!' antwoordt ze standvastig. Jack kijkt weer naar beneden. 'But..' 'Let it go, Jack! Else you'll be troubled with it the rest of your life...' adviseert ze hem. Alsof dat zo makkelijk is.. denken beide tegelijk.

Het is bijna tijd om Tortuga weer te verlaten, tot Jacks spijt en Jane's vreugde. Ze heeft zich sinds haar avontuur niet op haar gemak gevoeld in het vieze piratenstekje.

Ze zouden midden in de nacht uitvaren, zonder ook maar 1 licht aan boord, voor het geval er rond het eiland Navy-schepen van Commodore Norrington van Port Royal op de loer liggen. Maar nu zitten ze nog gezellig met z'n allen in de kroeg. Nou ja, gezellig... Jane zit er maar een beetje bij. Anamaria maakt een praatje met een onbekende man, voor haar een oude bekende, hij kwam hier vaak en is pas zelf in Tortuga komen wonen. Anamaria vertelt hem net dat ze hier ook jaren gewoond heeft en dat ze hem wel wat tips over het leven hier kan geven. Jane luistert maar met een half oor mee:

'Really? In wich house have you lived then?' vraagt de man. Anamaria legt hem uit hoe je vanuit The Rum Barrel bij haar vorige huis komt. 'Ow.. that house! But when have you lived there then?' vraagt de man verbaasd. 'Ehm.. that will be.. from my eighteenth until.. three years ago.. that's.. ehm.. 17 years. But the first two I only came once in a while.' antwoordt Anamaria. Jane ziet dat haar gezicht een fractie van een seconde weer betrekt, net als toen in de kledingwinkel, dan licht het weer op.

De man denkt na. 'But.. Sparrow has lived there for something like that too! He was never there, but he paid the hire, so I've heard!' Jane kijkt naar Jack, die met een fles rum aan de bar zit te praten met Jason. Ze ziet z' n gezicht plotseling geschrokken overeind schieten. Hij kijkt met grote ogen voor zich uit. Langzaam neemt hij een slok van de fles, duidelijk van plan om de rest van het gesprek mee te luisteren.

Anamaria kijkt de man fronsend aan. Jack? nee! Die heeft daar nooit gewoond! Nog niet eens in Tortuga! 'Jack?' vraagt ze verbaasd. 'Yeah!' Ze draait zich om naar de bar 'Is that true?' Jack kijkt onschuldig om. 'What luv?' ' Have you lived in the same house as me? Right here, in Tortuga?' verduidelijkt Anamaria haar vraag. 'Ehm..' Jack voelt zich in het nauw. Anamaria kijkt hem vragend aan, op een manier die hij kent.

Ze krijgt langzaam het gevoel dat hij precies weet wat ze bedoelt. Nu zal ze niet stoppen tot ze het hele verhaal weet. Hij zucht. 'Can it come later? I'm in a conversation.' probeert hij. Maar Anamaria is al opgestaan om daarna op hem af te stappen en naast hem te gaan zitten. 'Nee, ik ben een en al oor nu!' Een gebiedende ondertoon klinkt in haar stem door. 'An..' zeurt Jack. Anamaria schudt vastbesloten haar hoofd. 'What does it mean that this man says that you've paid the hirement of my house for 17 years?' Jack zucht nog eens diep. 'It's a long story.. Remember that I offered you to help you get one?' begint hij.

**Om het wat duidelijker te maken beschrijven we het hele verhaal en wat er in die tijd gebeurt is gewoon in een flashback, dit is nog wat voor info van wat er gebeurt is en de rest, het echte verhaal dat Jack gaat vertellen komt in het volgende hoofdstuk:**

_Het is de derde dag dat Anamaria in Tortuga is. Ze heeft al die tijd bij Bootstrap verbleven. Vanochtend is Esmara aangekomen. Esmara is een goede vriendin van Bootstrap, Anamaria en Jack. Bootstrap en zij zijn smoorverliefd op elkaar maar tot Anamaria- en Jacks' ergernis durft geen van beide dat toe te geven. _

_Anamaria zit aan de eettafel in Bootstraps' huis. Hij en Esmara zijn al de hele middag weg, ze gingen "even" wandelen. Ze had daardoor Esmara maar heel even kunnen spreken, wat ze wel jammer vond. Als het goed is zouden ze voor de zon ondergaat terug komen maar de lucht is allang roze en oranje gekleurd, en geen spoor van Bill en Esmara. Anamaria hoopt dat ze eindelijk open kaart gespeeld hebben en daarom zo laat zijn maar ze twijfelt er wel erg aan. Als ze wat gegeten heeft en de zon al onder is besluit Anamaria maar eens te gaan zoeken. De lucht is prachtig blauw. Het is een heldere avond. Al gauw laat ze de stinkende stad achter zich en loopt het strand op. Genietend van een klein briesje en de zeegeur loopt ze langzaam naar het noorden. _

_Plotseling ziet ze in de verte iets in het zand zitten. Daar zul je ze hebben.. _

_Anamaria besluit dat ze beter maar door het bos verder kan dus ze loopt het strand af richting het aangrenzende bos. Ze klimt de eerste de beste boom in en gaat slingerend en springend verder. Ten slotte komt ze vlak achter de twee terecht. Ze hoort ze zacht fluisteren. Ze gaat (op de grond) tegen een boom aan staan en wacht het goede moment af. Bill en Esmara zijn een hele tijd stil. Hierdoor dwalen Anamaria's gedachten weer af. Plotseling schrikt ze op: 'I love you Es...' Heeft ze dat nu echt gehoord? Bekende hij zonet? Anamaria kijkt met grote ogen naar haar beste vriend die zenuwachtig de horizon afspeurt. Esmara zit met open mond naar hem te staren. Ja dus.. 'Excuse me?' vraagt Esmara na een lange, (voor Bill) pijnlijke stilte. Bill kijkt haar dapper aan. 'I'm terribly deep in love with you.' herhaalt hij oprecht. Hij kijkt haar afwachtend aan. Esmara weet niks te zeggen. Een fontein van vreugde ontspringt in haar binnenste. Hij houdt van haar! Zielsveel! Anamaria had gelijk! Na een nog langere, voor Bill nog pijnlijkere stilte besluit ze dat ze maar beter iets kan antwoorden. 'Really?' vraagt ze dus nog steeds ongelovig. Bill knikt en wendt z'n blik weer af. 'Wauw.. I love you too...' zegt Esmara vervolgens bijna sprakeloos. Bill draait z'n hoofd weer vliegensvlug naar haar toe. 'What?' _

_Anamaria grijnst: eindelijk.. Esmara lacht zenuwachtig naar Bill. 'Ehm.. that I return it..' Langzaam verschijnt er een blijde glimlach op z'n gezicht. 'You do?' Ze knikt._

_Hierop buigt Bill vastbesloten naar voren en kust haar. Esmara beantwoordt die maar al te graag. Anamaria grijnst al haar tanden bloot. Langzaam strekt ze haar duim uit. 'One.. #**wijsvinger# **two...' Plotseling verschijnt er een gestalte naast haar. Ze kijkt opzij. Ze springt geschrokken in de lucht. 'What are **you **doing here?' vraagt ze fluisterend, terwijl ze heel veel moeite doet om het niet uit te schreeuwen. De man kijkt haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'What? Can't I watch my best friend get happy?' vraagt hij. Anamaria hapt naar adem. Nee! Dat kan niet! Dat.. dat is onmogelijk! Haar ogen worden groot als schoteltjes. Jack (zoals je waarschijnlijk wel door had dat het was) kijkt haar vragend aan. Anamaria schudt haar hoofd. 'No.. You're not going to tell me you are..!' 'Captain Jack Sparrow, yes.' maakt Jack haar zin grijnzend af. 'No way...' brengt Anamaria zacht uit. Jack haalt z'n schouders op. 'Toch wel...' Anamaria's gezicht betrekt naar lichtelijk kwaad. 'Oké, Great! Nice to know my best friend hangs around with stupid people too. I'm very disappointed though.. I looked forward to meat you, I guess for nothing..' Na dat gezegd te hebben verdwijnt ze. Jack zucht. Als dat ooit nog goed komt... _

_Dan kijkt hij weer naar z'n dolgelukkige vrienden op het strand. Een glimlach verschijnt op z'n gezicht. Eindelijk had Bill z'n goede raad aangenomen.. _

_Bill zit dolgelukkig voor zich uit te staren met een half-opgegeten gebakken ei en 1 speklapje voor z'n neus. Gisteravond was geweldig. Hij en Esmara hadden het de hele dag al wel gezellig gehad maar nadat hij z'n liefde bekent had... Zij logeerde op het schip waarmee ze was aangekomen en hij kon niet wachten om naar haar toe te gaan. Maar eerst moest hij Anamaria het goede nieuws vertellen, en zich verontschuldigen voor het feit dat hij zo laat was. Ow hij kan niet wachten om haar gezicht te zien.. Ze kan het nog niet weten dus.. Dan had ze hen wel onderbroken met een triomfantelijk "BUSTED!" zoals ze gewend was bij "mensen-die-hun-eerste-kus-met-hun-enige-echte-geliefde-beleven-wat-het-mooiste-moment-van-hun-leven-is-en-die-dus-liever-niet-daarbij-gestoord-worden. Plotseling hoort hij gestommel achter zich. Ah, daar zal ze zijn.._

_'Good morning!' begroet hij haar met een stralend gezicht. 'Morning..' reageert Anamaria humeurig. 'Something wrong? I'm so sorry we weren't back on time but we had a good reason and..' begint Bootstrap geschrokken maar Anamaria onderbreekt hem: 'No hard feelings because of that honey, I'm happy you **finaly **did it, It's something else that bothers me.' Bootstrap staat verstelt. Wat? Ze weet het wel? Hoe? En wat is er aan de hand? Anamaria gaat zacht zuchtend zitten en kijkt hem doordringend aan. 'Why didn't you tell me?' vraagt ze. Bootstrap denkt wat teleurstelling in haar stem te bespeuren maar is er niet zeker van. _

_'Didn't tell you what?' vraagt hij verbaasd. 'Didn't tell me who **he **was!? You knew! All the time! I've been complaining about your best friend to you ever since I arrived here! I feel betrayed Bill!' roept ze uit. Bill.. ze noemde hem bij z'n voornaam.. Dat betekende dat ze echt geraakt was.. 'I thought.. I thought it would be better in time between you two.. But whatever he tried, you didn't! I would have told you!' probeert hij zich te verdedigen. Anamaria zucht diep. 'Sorry, but things just won't work out between him and me...' Ze stapt op en loopt naar de keuken om ontbijt te halen. Bill zucht ook... Had hij het nu maar meteen gezegd... 'I'm sorry An.. I should have told you..' zegt hij als ze weer terug komt met een bord waarop twee sneetjes brood liggen met ham ertussen. 'It's oké.. But don't think I'm going to lie about my opinion just to do you no harm. Really Bootstrap, how can you have a friend like that? You're nothing like him!' Bootstrap glimlacht. 'He's not that bad! You hardly know him!' Anamaria zucht overdreven. 'Good enough..' 'How did you find out?' vraagt Bill dan toch wel nieuwsgierig. 'Well, I was watching you two in your wonderfull kiss and was about to do my ritual but what do you think? Mister shows up next to me and spoils my beautiful plan! And then my whole evening.. Well. I had a bad day anyway..' _

_Bill moet lachen. Het is al weer goed.. 'You know, I'm happy he did that I'll thank him for it.' antwoordt hij grijnzend. Anamaria gromt even dreigend. Dan staat ze op: Well, I'm going to Esmara, so we can have a little grils-moment before you steal her again!' En weg is ze.._

**Iets meer J&J, tevreden Alide?? :P **

**Ik wilde het nog verder doen maar acht pagina's is wel redelijk toch? Ik dacht het wel:P Liked it? Tell me! Review!! #grijns# **


	8. Explaining the whole thing

**Hey lieverds, thx voor reviewing:D Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, en ik zou zeggen raak er alsjeblieft een beetje gewend aan:$ kheb het nogal druk en ben ook met andere verhalen bezig vandaar. Ook moet ik het verhaal van een andere lieverd nog helemaal lezen waarmee ik al veeeeeeeeeel te laat ben, SORRY!!:(:(**

**Anyway, hier een niet al te lang hoofdstuk, maar het is een hoofdstuk:D**

**ps. ams, kheb geprobeerd er aan te werken, is het goed gelukt of moet het nog beter?**

**Hoofdstuk 8 **

**Explaining the whole thing**

_Het is rustig in The Rum Barrel. Anamaria zit even te pauzeren aan de bar en kijkt ondertussen grijnzend toe hoe Carry met de afwas loopt te klooien. Er gaat iemand twee krukken van haar af zitten: Jack.. Ze zucht._

_'Diepe zucht...' merkt Jack daarop op. Anamaria reageert niet. 'So.. already have a home?' probeert Jack na een tijdje weer. 'Ask your best friend, he'll probably know.' antwoordt ze sarcastisch. 'Right..' ***lange stilte* ** _

_'I happend to know a guy who has a little house in one of the slums. He hires it.' vertelt Jack aan niemand. 'Very nice for you two.' reageert Anamaria kortaf. _

_Jack ademt even diep in. Man wat heb je voor haar veel geduld nodig!_

_'Well, if you can't find anything, I could get something arranged for you. So ehm.. I'll probably hear it from my best friend then?' Hij kon het gewoon niet laten om dat er sarcastisch achter te plakken. Anamaria draait zich langzaam naar hem om. 'Why?' vraagt ze. 'Just offering you a hand, stop looking for something behind it every time!' valt Jack gefrustreerd uit. Anamaria rolt met haar ogen en loopt weg. Jack zucht, 'That went well...'_

'Zo ging het een tijdje door, hij bleef maar aanbieden en..' 'Zij bleef maar afwijzen.' vult Jack Anamaria aan. Ze grijnst. 'Waarom?' vraagt Jason. Jane rolt met haar ogen en zucht. 'Omdat ze hem niet moest wel! Als ze hem ook maar 1 kans had gegeven, had hij iets gemeens ofzo gedaan, net als jij met Mikkie!' Jason steekt z'n tong uit. 'Klein kind!' scheldt Jane. Anamaria en Jack kijken elkaar even lachend aan. 'Genoeg jullie twee.' besluit Anamaria. 'Ja, willen jullie de rest nog horen of niet?' Jack kijkt beide vragend aan. Jane knikt. 'Ja, tuurlijk!' Jason haalt z'n schouders op en mompelt iets wat vast niet erg positief tegenover Jane is. Ze gaan er wijselijk niet op in. 'Wel, '

_Anamaria is het zat. Ze zoekt al dagen naar een huis maar er is gewoon nergens iets te vinden! Die stommelijke nietsnut van een Jack blijft ook maar aandringen! Denkt ze geërgerd. Ze snapt echt niet wat haar beste vriend in hem ziet! Hij loopt ook al zo belachelijk.. En toch, op de een of andere manier, heeft hij iedere avond weer iemand anders op schoot. Zo ook vanavond: _

_Bootstrap en Esmara zitten te kleffen aan de bar terwijl Anamaria wat bierglazen afdroogt. Esmara ziet hoe ze walgend Jack staat te bestuderen. 'Hey! Weet je wie dat is?' vraagt ze belangstellend. 'Huh wat?' Anamaria kijkt haar verschrikt aan. _

_'Hij daar, ken je hem al?' Esmara knikt naar Jack. Anamaria maakt een spottend lachje. 'Ja, daar ontkom je niet aan.' antwoordt ze. Esmara grinnikt. 'En? Is hij niet wat voor jou? Dan hebben we alle vier iemand!' bedenkt ze enthousiast. Anamaria barst in een spottend lachen uit. 'Nooit! Never not!' protesteert ze. Bootstrap blikt bezorgd op Jack. Dit gaat echt niet goed komen..._

_'Owjah? En waarom zat je dan zo heerlijk naar hem te staren?' vraagt Esmara grijnzend en ze steunt haar kin belangstellend op haar vuist. Anamaria voelt dat er een rode kleur op haar wangen komt, ze voelt zich betrapt. Als ze Bootstraps' verbaasde en vragende ogen dan ook nog op zich ziet liggen breekt het zweet haar even aan alle kanten uit. Ze draait zich vlug om, om een glas weg te zetten. _

_Ze hoort Esmara vermakelijk lachen. 'Gotcha!' Anamaria draait weer terug. 'No! No! I was just loathing of the fact that he's such a.. loverboy!' ontkent ze heftig. Waarom zo opgehitst? Geen idee, ze walgt echt van hem, maar waarom reageert ze dan toch zo heftig? 'She's fighting against her feelings.' legt Bootstrap z'n geliefde uit, hij krijgt nu ook de smaak te pakken. Anamaria's mond zakt open. 'Bill! You know I hate him!' roept ze uit. Hij grinnikt. 'Or.. you hate liking him..' Hij geeft haar een knipoog. _

_'HEY JACK!' Jack kijkt verbaasd op van een kus. 'Yeah?' Bill geeft een knikje opzij als teken dat hij moet komen. 'Sorry dear.' verontschuldigd Jack zich tegenover het meisje en hij loopt naar ze toe. 'We'll see what's going on...' fluistert Esmara grijzend in Anamaria's oor, die zucht overdreven. 'What's up?' vraagt Jack terwijl hij naast Bootstrap aan de bar gaat zitten. 'We were wondering, what do you think of Anamaria? Now you two finally met?' begint Esmara. 'Ehm.. Why do you wanna know?' vraagt Jack een beetje twijfelend. 'Cause we had this perfect idea!' antwoordt Bill geheimzinnig. 'Ow.' 'Don't listen to them, it's ridiculous!' waarschuwt Anamaria._

_Jack kijkt haar cynisch aan. 'Why in the world would I listen to you, instead of to my friends?' 'Also my friends!' kaatst ze fel terug. 'That's not the point now.' reageert Jack droog. 'I don't care, just had to mention. In fact, they were mine earlier!' antwoordt Anamaria uit de hoogte. Jack haalt z'n neus op. 'At least I'm not a cheater.' 'WHAT?' Anamaria's mond zakt open. 'Who is the one who's playing mean games here? Mister-I-can't-stand-any-jokes-so-I-complain-at-your-boss-and-get-you-fired-unless-you-apologise!?' valt ze uit. Jack grinnikt. 'Oh.. was it that bad? Poor homeless Annie..' **PATS **Bill kijkt z'n beste vriend medelijdend aan. 'I saw that coming..' zegt hij een glimlach onderdrukkend. Jack schudt z'n hoofd even en kijkt kwaad op. Toch schrikt hij van de felle blik in die donkere fonkelende ogen tegenover hem. Hij negeert zijn brandende wang en richt zich weer op Bill en Esmara: 'I don't know what the idea was, but I'm afraid it's not going to work.' Hij staat op en verlaat de bar zonder verder nog iets te zeggen. _

_Na deze dag ging het alleen nog maar bergafwaarts tussen Jack en Anamaria. Zo gauw als ze bij elkaar in de buurt kwamen werd de sfeer gespannen. Bill en Esmara hadden er gelukkig niet zo heel veel last van, ze hadden genoeg aan elkaar. Anamaria kon het ook geen zier schelen. Maar Jack bleef er toch wel een beetje mee zitten. Het was nu al erg, maar hoe zou het over een paar jaar zijn? En hoe zouden hun beste vrienden er onder lijden? Dus in de hoop om het conflict toch nog wat te verlichten bleef hij aandringen over dat huis. Anamaria werd met de dag chagrijniger dat ze er geen kon vinden maar bleef z'n aanbod toch weigeren. _

_Op een dag zaten Jack en Bill gezellig wat te drinken in de woonkamer van Bill toen Anamaria opgewonden het huis binnen stormde. 'BILL! KHEB ER EEN GEVONDEN! IK HEB EEN HUIS! IK KAN VANMIDDAG BINNEN KIJKEN EN METEEN BESLISSEN. IK KAN ER ALS IK WIL MORGEN AL IN!' roept ze enthousiast, geen aandacht aan Jack schenkend. 'Echt waar? Gefeliciteerd!' reageert Bill blij. 'Waar is het?' Anamaria legt gedetailleerd uit welk huis, in welke straat, in welk deel van de stad het is. Jack ziet het stil aan. Vanonder z'n hoed schieten z'n ogen donkere pijlen naar haar toe. Tuurlijk.. ze heeft een huis gevonden hoor... _

_Plotseling draait Anamaria zich naar hem om. 'See? I don't need your help at all, I'm perfectly confident.' Haar ogen blikken even kwaad als teken dat ze terugwijst op zijn theorie van een tijdje geleden. Hij antwoordt met een 'ja-ja' blik. Gelukkig ontgaat Bill dit en laat hij haar blij weer uit. Als hij terug de kamer binnenkomt zegt hij: _

_'Fijn hè? Dat ze eindelijk iets heeft gevonden.' 'Hm.' reageert Jack mat. 'I gotta go.' vervolgt hij terwijl hij opstaat. 'See ya later mate.' En weg is ie, Bill blijft verbaasd achter. _

_Die avond heeft Bill nog geen bericht van Anamaria gehad. Aangezien ze een uur geleden moest beginnen in The Rum Barrel, besluit hij maar poolshoogte te gaan nemen. Hij ziet het al zo gauw hij binnenkomt: niet goed._

_Anamaria is heftig glazen aan het afwassen, nou ja.. breken zou je het ook kunnen noemen. Ze hoort hem niet aankomen, zo druk is ze bezig. 'Watisserloos?' vraagt Bill bezorgd. 'Te vroeg gejuicht?' Anamaria staakt de afwas en kijkt fel op. 'Zou het?' reageert ze gevat. 'Sorry sorry!' sust Bill haar terwijl hij op een barkruk gaat zitten. _

_'Vertel.' spoort hij haar aan, hij dient vaak als praatpaal voor Anamaria en hij weet hoe fijn ze het vind om haar ei bij hem kwijt te raken. Ze zucht. 'Die "vriend" van jou, vond het idee dat ik zelf een huis heb gevonden niet zo geweldig. Dus heeft hij er een stokje voor gestoken.' legt ze kortaf uit. 'Wat? Weet je dat zeker?' Anamaria geeft een minachtend lachje. 'Daar hoef ik geen bewijs voor, dat weet ik gewoon. De eigenaar vertelde me dat hij weigerde doordat hij van gedachten was veranderd, en ik wist het. Zo simpel is het.' Bill schudt afkeurend z'n hoofd. 'Anamaria, zo ken ik je niet. Je mag er niet zomaar vanuit gaan dat Jack hem van gedachten heeft doen veranderen. Dat is niet eerlijk!' Anamaria snuift. 'Wacht maar, ik bewijs het je wel._

_Hij komt vast zo wel aanzetten, als ie nog durft...' Bill zucht. Nu gaan de poppen aan het dansen... dat weet hij in ieder geval al.. _

_En inderdaad, het duurt niet lang voordat Jack z'n dagelijkse fles rum komt halen. _

_Maar er staat hem niet veel goeds te wachten, want hoe langer Anamaria erover nadenkt wat ze zal doen, hoe erger haar boosheid wordt. Als ze hem dan eindelijk binnen ziet komen stuift ze ook meteen op hem af. 'SON OF A BITCH!' ***PATS*** schreeuwt ze kwaad terwijl ze hem een flinke uithaal geeft. Jack kijkt haar even beduusd aan. Ze kan écht hard slaan! 'What did I do this time?' vraagt hij geïrriteerd. ***PATS*** Leuk.. evenwicht in de pijn... denk Jack cynisch._

_Anamaria houdt haar vinger dreigend voor z'n neus. 'Don't tell me you have no idea!' _

_'Idea about what?' houdt Jack stug vol. Anamaria wil hem weer slaan maar Jack ontwijkt haar dit keer net aan. 'WILL YOU QUIT THAT AND JUST TELL ME WHAT I'VE DONE?' valt hij gefrustreed uit. '**Don't mess with me, you cancelled my house!' **schreeuwt Anamaria kwaad terug. 'Where's your prove?' kaatst hij terug. Anamaria houdt haar hoofd scheef en kijkt hem met samengeknepen zwijgend aan. 'Well?' vraagt Jack na een tijdje ongeduldig. 'Who else?' vraagt Anamaria sarcastisch. 'Tg.. bullshit!' reageert Jack. 'Then prove me wrong!' daagt Anamaria hem uit. 'No way, you accuse me!' weigert Jack. 'Did or didn't you?' vraagt Anamaria ongeduldig. Jack besluit dat hij het nu genoeg vind en stapt om haar heen. 'It's not my problem.' Anamaria loopt rood aan van woede: 'Get back here!' beveelt ze. Jack stopt en draait zich langzaam om. 'Excuse me?' vraagt hij ongelovig. Anamaria loopt langzaam naar hem toe totdat ze vlak voor z'n neus staat. 'I know it was you, and so do you. Who else would bother me just for some attention and out of jealousy? But oké, I'm fine with it. If you want to play it dirty, than I'm in. But I'll get you Jack Sparrow, just wait and fear: the eagle is on her way..' Zo laat ze hem verbaasd achter. _

_Jack loopt met een tevreden grijns over de kade. Hij had haar goed kwaad gemaakt en dat was precies zijn bedoeling geweest. Hij was daarstraks ook terecht kwaad geworden, ze had geen bewijs maar nam gewoon aan dat hij het had gedaan! En natuurlijk, hij had het wel gedaan. Maar dan nog, ze handelde niet eerlijk. _

_'JACK!' roept een bekende stem hem. Jack vertraagt zijn pas totdat de persoon die hem riep naast hem loopt. 'Why Jack? Why?' vraagt een teleurgestelde stem. 'What Bill? What?' reageert Jack stug. 'Ow come on Jack! You're the only one who heard she had the chance to get a home and you're the only one who knew exactly where it was!' reageert Bootsrap sarcastisch. 'That doesn't give her the right to put it on me!' _

_'No you're right, but still.. why did you do it?' vraagt Bootstrap, hij kijkt Jack met een blik vol teleurstelling aan. Jack zucht. 'I guess I just couldn't stand it..' Bootstrap zucht ook. 'Can you just make it right? I mean, this isn't going to make the situation any better!' 'I can't, this one is of the list.' antwoordt Jack. Ze lopen een tijdje stil veder. 'Look, that house I offered her, she can still get it, and since she doesn't want my help, you can offer it to her. She'll never know it's the same one.' bedenkt Jack na een tijdje. 'No, I'm not going to lie to her.' weigert Bootstrap. 'Come on, she'll never know! And I'll just ignore it if she'll tease me with it.' belooft Jack. Bootstrap kijkt op._

_'I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do..' 'Come on, I'll introduce you to the owner.' spoort Jack hem aan en hij neemt hem mee. _

'En toen heeft Bootstrap jou erheen meegenomen en zo ben jij aan je huis gekomen..' eindigt Jack het verhaal. Anamaria kijkt hem met open mond aan. 'Het was hetzelfde huis?!' roept ze uit. Jack krimpt even ineen. 'Yes...?' Ze kijkt hem ongelovig aan. 'You gotta be kidding me!' Hij schudt voorzichtig glimlachend zijn hoofd. Anamaria zakt achterover en staart voor zich uit. 'En de huur?' vraagt ze na even nagedacht te hebben. 'I paid half of them, yes.' geeft Jack toe. Ze kijkt hem niet begrijpend aan. 'Why? Only to make it right?' 'No... not only that.. I don't know, I had plenty of money and you only had your job here at the Rum Barrel and the fishing...' probeert Jack een verklaring te vinden. Anamaria blijft hem verbaasd aankijken, dat maakt het hem nog ongemakkelijker. Als Jane hem dan ook nog eens met een 'zie je wel, ik heb altijd gelijk'- blik aankijkt voelt hij een lichte blos opkomen dus staat hij vlug op. 'Ik moet nog wat dingen regelen, seeya!' Nadat hij Jane nog even een 'shut-up!'-blik geeft verlaat hij de kroeg. 

Die avond als het laatst feest is geweest en de bemanning ergens in de stad, op het strand of toch nog in z'n bed ligt lopen Jane en Jason samen de loopplank over. Ze zijn nog even in Anamaria's oude huis wezen kijken en zijn nu op weg naar bed. Als ze de gang tussen de kajuit en Anamaria's kamer doorlopen horen ze nog net hoe er een dolk zich in de want boord. (Jane heeft een eigen cabine gekregen) Ze kijken elkaar verbaasd aan. 'Hoorde je dat?' fluistert Jason. 'Nee, daarom kijk ik je aan!' reageert Jane sarcastisch. Jason gaat er wijselijk niet op in. 'Dat klonk als een mes ofzo die naar de muur werd gegooid!' Jane knikt. 'En dat is bijzonder omdat..?' 'Anamaria heeft geen dolk of mes en een zwaard is te lang.' reageert Jason. 'Oooh.. op die manier! Sinds wanneer kun jij zo ver doordenken? Heb je je hersenen in deze tijd gevonden?' reageert Jane spottend. Jason geeft haar een kwade blik, maar gaat er verder niet op in. Ze horen hoe de dolk weer uit de wand gehaald wordt en even later op, het lijkt wel dezelfde plek, zich er weer in boort. Ze blijven staan luisteren tot de deur plotseling opengaat. Jane, die er vlak voor stond, duwt Jason haastig de hoek om en drukt zich naast hem tegen de wand aan. Ze horen hoe Anamaria naar buiten loopt.

Ze gaat aan de reling, rechts van de boegspriet staan. Jane gluurt voorzichtig om het hoekje en vertelt Jason dat Anamaria een beetje zoekend en op haar hoede rondkijkt.

Uiteindelijk gaat ze stil met haar handen op de reling naar de zee staan staren. Jason komt nu in het gangpad staan zodat hij ook goed kan kijken.

Ze horen hoe Anamaria zacht iets fluistert, maar ze kunnen het niet verstaan. Hierna maakt ze lichtjes vuisten van haar handen om ze dan als door een schok te strekken....


	9. Familiar faces

**Hey guys! Sorry dat het weer zo lang duurde, het blijft hetzelfde verhaal: kheb het nogal druk met andere dingen. En ik dacht deze vakantie wat te schrijven maar nee... kwam veel te veel tussen:P Dus zondagavond typ ik weer iets en nu dacht ik.. jah, kan wel weer iets posten:) Maar neee... fanfiction werkt niet mee... dus kon ik hem niet posten tot nu:D Have fun, ow.. and reviewers, thanks!!:D**

**Hoofdstuk 9**

**Familiar faces**

_Ze horen hoe Anamaria zacht iets fluistert, maar ze kunnen het niet verstaan. Hierna maakt ze lichtjes vuisten van haar handen om ze dan als door een schok te strekken...._

Jane en Jason kijken elkaar even vreemd aan en draaien hun hoofden dan weer naar hun grote vriendin. Anamaria lijkt te wachten. Even later fluistert ze weer iets waarna ze weer dezelfde handeling met haar handen verricht. 'Wat is ze aan het doen?' vraagt Jason zacht. Jane schudt haar hoofd. 'Geen idee.. ik vind het wel raar...'

Weer doet Anamaria hetzelfde. 'Alsof ze in gesprek is..' merkt Jason vaag op.

Jane knikt. Ja, zulke bewegingen maakt ze wel..

'Ik wou dat ik het kon horen..' fluistert ze terwijl ze in beweging komt. Langzaam sluipt ze de gang verder in. Aan het hoekje duwt ze zich tegen de muur zodat ze net niet te zien is, mocht Anamaria zich plotseling omdraaien. Maar hoe goed ze ook luistert, ze kan er niks uit opmaken. Uiteindelijk haalt ze haar schouders op naar Jason die haar verwachtingsvol aankijkt en ze loopt naar hem terug. 'Laten we maar gaan slapen, we komen er later wel achter.' zegt ze. Jason knikt. 'Goed idee, als we het toch niet kunnen verstaan....'

Weer gaan er een paar dagen voorbij. Jane en Jason hebben niks vreemds meer aan Anamaria kunnen ontdekken. Jane heeft stiekem toen Anamaria aan het roer zat haar hele kamer overhoop gehaald om een aanwijzing te vinden maar zonder succes. Na een week varen komen ze in George Town terecht: Jack wil poolshoogte nemen wat Beckett in de caribbean te zoeken heeft. (hoorden J&J toen ze een gesprek tussen hem en Anamaria afluisterden)

Jane heeft Jason vertelt dat Anamaria's opa hier als het goed is woont en dus besluiten ze haar te volgen, misschien worden ze uit een gesprek met haar opa wat wijzer. De haven is eigenlijk de uitmonding van het stadsplein met daar in het midden een hele grote waterput. Aan die put staat een oud mannetje te trekken:

'GRANDPA!' roept Anamaria enthousiast zo gauw als ze hem ziet. Ze rent naar de put toe en omhelst het mannetje, die haar verbaasd begroet.

'Anamaria! Jij hier? Als ik dat had geweten..' begint hij. Anamaria grinnikt. 'Ja ja, dan had je je wat meer uitgesloofd voor de lunch.' 'Hoe ben je hier gekomen?' Hij kijkt de haven rond, op zoek naar een klein bootje maar hij vindt hem niet. 'Ehm..' begint Anamaria maar haar opa onderbreekt haar al: 'Je hebt wel timing hoor,wanneer je me opzoekt!' Hij knikt naar de Black Pearl. 'Tja.. 't laatste nieuws...' begint Anamaria. 'Wat?' vraagt haar opa verward. 'Laten we zeggen dat ik je voorbeeld perfect volg..' stelt Anamaria voor. Haar opa kijkt verbaasd van haar naar het schip. 'Hey An!' roept Jack. 'Yes?' 'We leave 7 am the day after tomorrow.' vertelt hij als hij bij hen staat. 'We'll see..' antwoordt Anamaria grijzend. 'What? When are you going to start folowing my orders?' vraagt Jack. 'I didn't say I wouldn't be there.. Although.. I might be saving someone..' reageert Anamaria plagend. Jack houdt z'n hoofd even scheef en denkt na, Als hij door heeft dat ze doelt op het feit dat ze hem altijd uit de penarie moet helpen rolt hij met z'n ogen en zucht overdreven. 'Ja ja.. zorg nu maar dat je zelf uit de problemen blijft.' Dan kijkt hij belangstellend naar het oude mannetje naast Anamaria dat hem verbaasd aan staat te gapen. 'Are you going to introduce me?' vraagt Jacxk vervolgens aan Anamaria. Ze grinnikt om haar opa die nog steeds glazig van de een naar de ander kijkt: 'Jack, this is my grandpa, grandpa, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, as you can see.' Jack schudt hem de hand. 'Nice to meet you.' 'And I am honoured to meet you captain Sparrow, you look just like your dad...' reageert Anamaria's opa verwonderd. Jack trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'You knew my dad?' vraagt hij verbaasd.

'Ow yeah! Sure I did!' reageert de man enthousiast. Anamaria grinnikt. 'Mijn opa heeft voor hem gewerkt.' legt ze uit. Jack grijnst. 'Ah right, so it's just a familie tradition. Well, nice to meet you, we should chat up once, but not now, I've got work to do.' Hij excuseert zich en gaat de stad in. Anamaria's opa kijkt haar verwachtingsvol aan: 'Explanation?' Anamaria glimlacht. 'I'm his first mate since three years, it's a long story.' 'O my o my Ana, if the gang finds out about this!'

'Don't worry, they won't be able to.' weerlegt Anamaria zijn waarschuwing, haar opa grinnikt. 'I guess so.'

_'Wat is 'de gang'?' vraagt Jason zacht aan Jane. 'Geen idee, stil zijn anders heeft ze nog door dat we haar volgen!' _

Anamaria draagt de emmer water voor haar opa naar zijn huisje midden in de stad.

De hele weg zijn ze stil. Ze zijn beide ver weg met hun gedachten, al gaan die wel twee verschillende richtingen op.

_Jane en Jason volgen de twee de hele weg door de stad, verbaasd om de stilte die tussen de twee heerst. Als ze een huisje binnengaan blijven ze even staan kijken. 'Zullen we eromheen lopen? Misschien is daar een open raam waaronder we kunnen luisteren.' stelt Jason voor. Jane knikt. Ze sluipen om het huis heen ét voíla: er zit een open raam in de eetkamer. Stil kruipen beide tot onder het raam, ze maken het zich comfortabel en luisteren geduldig om iets van een mogelijk gesprek binnen op te kunnen vangen._

Ondertussen heeft Anamaria's opa twee eieren gebakt en heeft Anamaria de tafel gedekt. 'Als je van zee komt zul je wel honger hebben.' merkt de man op. 'Inderdaad.' zucht Anamaria terwijl ze op een stoel neerploft. 'Net als vroeger...' voegt haar opa zacht toe. Ze knikt. 'Echt Anamaria, hoe ben je erop gekomen om weer aan boord van een schip te gaan? En nog wel de Black Pearl!' Het is even stil. 'Ik miste het avontuur! En bij Jack vindt je dat wel... Een paar jaar geleden ging ik mee met een stel anderen om hem te helpen de Pearl terug te krijgen en daarna gebeurde er van alles. Toen hij haar eindelijk terug had ging ik weer van boord. Op een dag kwam hij op mij af voor een verklaring en toen hebben we een nieuwe start gemaakt. Later vroeg hij mij om aan te sluiten bij zijn bemanning en ik heb na overleg met mezelf en mijn zus ingestemd. Sindsdien zit ik weer op zee.' vat ze haar verhaal samen.

Haar opa gaat tegenover haar zitten en knikt. 'Maar waarom ben je in de eerste plaats meegegaan om hem te helpen?' vraagt hij. Ze grinnikt. 'Ten eerste, omdat ik hem iets betaald moest zetten, ten tweede om Will te beschermen, ten derde om Barbossa dwars te zitten want ik mag hem niet en ten vierde omdat ik wel zin had in een beetje avontuur. Mijn leven was zooo saai!' Haar opa grinnikt. 'Will?' vraagt hij nadat hij een paar happen brood en gebakken ei naar binnen heeft gewerkt. 'Bootstraps' zoon.' antwoordt Anamaria. Haar opa fronst z'n wenkbrauwen. 'Hoe kwam die daar nou weer terecht?' 'Jack had hem gevonden en je kunt er gewoon niet omheen wie hij is: hij is echt het evenbeeld van z'n vader! Toen ik doorhad dat Jack hem bij zich had werd ik argwanend. Jack zag ik nog als een erg egoïstisch figuur en ik was bang dat hij Will zou opofferen voor zijn schip. Aangezien Wills' bloed Barbossa en z'n schoelje van de vloek af kon helpen. Nu weet ik dat Jack nooit zoiets zou doen maar oké. Daarom besloot ik dus om mee te gaan en een oogje in het zeil te houden.' legt Anamaria uit.

_'Barbossa? Is dat niet die gast waar ik toen over gedroomd heb? Die zat met Jack en nog wat gasten te kaarten ofzo...' fluistert Jane. Jason knikt. 'Weet je nog dat ik je vertelde dat ik wel eens research naar Jack heb gedaan en dat er van die rare mythes in stonden?' vraagt hij fluisterend. 'Ja?' 'Nou, daar was ook iets over hem...' Jason vat kort samen wat hij weet over het verhaal waar Anamaria net op doelde. _

_'Dat kan toch niet!' reageert Jane ongelovig. 'Blijkbaar gelooft zij er wel in.. ik weet het ook niet hoor!' zucht Jason. Jane haalt haar schouders op en maakt een gebaar dat ze het er later wel over hebben maar nu eerst moeten luisteren:_

'En bevalt het je?' Anamaria grinnikt spottend. 'Waarom denk je dat ik er nog steeds werk?' Haar opa zucht overdreven. 'Dat sarcasme is er gewoon niet uit te slaan hè?'

'Nope.' antwoordt Anamaria grijnzend. 'Het is wel heel anders zeker.'constateert hij na een tijdje. Ze knikt eerst ernstig maar algauw verschijnt er een plagende grijns op haar gezicht: 'Duh, op het water is iets heel anders dan erin!' Haar opa geeft haar een duw. 'Niet zo flauw doen Maria, ik ben heel serieus!' Anamaria buigt haar hoofd quasi berouwvol en zegt: 'Sorry opa, ik weet het, ik zal lief zijn.' De oude man staat lachend op om het brood op te ruimen. 'Kom eens hier lieverd.' Hij gaat naast haar zitten en drukt haar tegen zich aan.

_'Wat doen ze?' vraagt Jason als het een hele tijd stil blijft na deze laatste woorden. _

_Jane rolt haar ogen. 'Duh! Ze omhelzen elkaar!' 'Zolang?' vraagt Jason verbaasd. _

_Jane zucht overdreven. 'Ow Jason heb je dan echt nergens kennis van?' Jason kijkt haar beledigd aan. 'Hey!' Hij wil zich omhoog trekken maar Jane trekt hem met een terug waardoor hij met een klap terug op de grond beland. 'Ssst! Blijf zitten!' waarschuwt ze geschrokken. Jason schudt resoluut zijn hoofd. 'Nee, ik wil bewijs zien! Als je gelijk hebt, hebben ze vast geen oog voor het raam.' sist hij eigenwijs en hij gaat op z'n hurken zitten. Langzaam strekt hij zijn benen zodat hij naar binnen kan kijken. Hij kan nog net zien hoe Anamaria en haar opa elkaar weer loslaten, hij duikt gauw weer naar beneden. 'En?' vraagt Jane wijsneuzerig. Hij knikt onwillig. 'Fijn, jij had gelijk...' Een tevreden glimlach trekt over Jane's gezicht. 'Neem een voorbeeld aan me Jason: een intelligent wezen dat haar best doet waardoor ze hoge cijfers haalt en daar nog bovenop: mensenkennis!'_

_'Sure....' reageert Jason snuivend. _

'Laten we even gaan wandelen.' stelt Anamaria's opa voor. Ze knikt. 'Ja, graag.' zucht ze. 'Ik heb nogal wat meegemaakt de laatste dagen, het is telkens weer raak..' 'Owjah? Vertel?'

_Jane schrikt op. 'Yes! Antwoorden!' Ze spitst haar oren. Maar ze wordt teleurgesteld want Anamaria en haar opa verlaten net de kamer, en het huis, om op weg naar het strand te gaan voor een stevige wandeling waarin Anamaria haar verhaal kan doen. En jammer genoeg komen Jane en Jason te laat aan de andere kant van het huis om ze te volgen: ze zijn al nergens meer te bekennen..._

Die avond na het avondeten zitten ze met z'n allen op het dek. Het is nu lekker koeltjes buiten en niet zo snikheet als overdag. Jane zucht tevreden nadat ze een lege kokosnoot overboord heeft gegooid. Zij en Pete, kraaiennest-boy zoals ze hem noemt, zitten/liggen tegen de wand van de kajuit aan. Pete heeft kort blond haar en is een jaar of zeventien. Z'n huid is erg bruin en ondanks zijn luie taak aan boord, is hij vrij gespierd. Kortom: hij ziet er een stuk beter uit dan Jason, naar haar idee natuurlijk.

Jason zelf ziet de twee echter minachtend aan. Vind ze hem het wel waard om aardig tegen te doen?

Niet iedereen ligt zomaar te hangen, sommigen doen een spelletje poker of zitten gewoon te kaarten. Anderen zijn al naar bed en een paar van degenen die het eerst dienst zullen hebben bij vertrek besloten zich lam te zuipen in de kroeg, aangezien ze dat de volgende avond beter niet kunnen doen.

Het is al rond elf uur als Anamaria verschijnt. Jack, die net een potje poker net aan verloren heeft en op de reling een fles rum zit te drinken merkt haar als eerste op.

'You've been long gone!' Ze komt naast hem staan. 'Yeah.. My grandpa and I had a lot to talk about.' antwoordt ze. Jack staart naar de grond._ Ja.. met hem wil je wel praten...._ 'Why, missed me?' vraagt ze vervolgens plagend. Jack grinnikt. 'Not at all luv, believe me.' Hij springt van de reling af. 'Anyone some more rum?' vraagt hij. 'Yo!' roepen een aantal, anderen steken hun hand op en sommigen reageren niet. 'Well, you'll have to get that yourself then.' vervolgt Jack grijnzend. Er klinkt gemopper. 'Flauw hoor.' merkt Jane op als hij langs haar loopt, op weg naar het ruim.

Anamaria staart stil voor zich uit, zij en Lewis, de 'docter' aan boord, hebben de eerste wacht vannacht. Langzaam glijdt haar blik over de oceaan voor haar. Wat zou ze er graag in duiken! Zwemmen, haar lust en haar leven, de oplossing voor al haar problemen. Wat er ook loos was, na een paar uurtjes zwemmen voelde ze zich altijd weer een stuk beter. En toch... toch heeft ze al in geen tijden écht gezwommen, op haar manier. Ze heeft geen lange afstanden meer afgelegd sinds ze weet niet hoe lang. Behalve als ze op bezoek ging bij haar zus. Dan moest ze wel een stukje zwemmen...  
'Beautiful ain't it?' Een stem ontwaakt haar uit haar gedachten. Ze kijkt om: daar staat Jack. 'Yeah..' antwoordt ze zacht. 'What are you do'in here?' vervolgt ze verbaasd. 'Shouldn't you be in bed?' Hij schudt zijn hoofd. 'Couldn't sleep.' Anamaria grinnikt. 'What?' hij kijkt haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Nothing... just a thought..' Hij blijft haar vragend aankijken. Ze zucht. 'When you said you couldn't sleep I had to think of why, and the first thought that crossed my mind was: you're not entirely drunk.' Jack grinnikt. 'Could be the reason.' Ze schudt haar hoofd. 'You're addicted!' verwijt ze hem. Jack gaat er niet op in en zet zichzelf op de reling.  
Anamaria krijgt spontaan de drang om hem in het water te duwen, er meteen achteraan te springen en... Maar nee, dan zou ze flink in de problemen komen... Shit man! ze heeft echt heimwee! Ze zucht gefrustreerd om haar gedachten die  
steeds bij hetzelfde punt uitkomen. 'What's wrong?' vraagt Jack, maar meteen betrekt zijn gezicht weer. 'Never mind, probably not for me to know..'  
Anamaria zucht. 'Jack, can't you just let it go? 'When I have a problem, I go to you, but this is just.. never mind..' 'Sure..' antwoordt Jack met tegenzin.  
'I think I'd better go to sleep.'Hij laat zich weer op dek neerkomen en verdwijnt in de kajuit. Anamaria kijkt hem peinzend na. Ooit zal ze het moeten vertellen, ze kan er niet eeuwig omheen...

Die volgende dag valt het Jane meteen op: Jack en Anamaria zijn beide niet in hun normale doen tegenover elkaar. Jammer genoeg laten ze beide niks los. Tegen etenstijd als Anamaria, Jack, Jason, Mr Gibbs, een paar scheepsjongens en zij op het dek wachten tot de kok meldt dat het eten klaar is, is ze het zat: 'Wat is er toch loos met jullie?' Ze kijkt om beurten van de een naar de ander. Anamaria kijkt haar verbaasd aan. 'Wat?' vraagt ze. 'Jij bent al dagen uit je doen en zo langzamerhand

begint Jack ook helemaal down te worden! Wat is dit?' Jack en Anamaria kijken elkaar even aan. Jack haalt z'n schouders op. 'O ja?' vraagt hij nonchalant. 'JA!'

'Ow..' Anamaria zucht. 'Hij zou iets moeten loslaten wat hem niet lukt.' verklaart ze, en ze kijkt hem soort van cynisch aan. 'En jij niet zeker?!' valt Jack verontwaardigd uit. Ze houdt haar hoofd even scheef en kijkt naar boven, als teken dat ze er even over nadenkt. 'Misschien.. maar dat lukt toch niet.' besluit ze eigenwijs. Jane zucht overdreven. 'Come on!' Jason ziet het met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. 'Waar maken jullie een probleem van?' 'Nergens van.' sluit Anamaria af en ze draait zich om, om weg te lopen.

'Well well, what do we have here?' klinkt het plotseling dreigend van achter hen. 'Bonjour, le singe... 'I didn't expect to meet _you_ here...' Anamaria verstart ogenblikkelijk. Jack, Jane en Jason draaien zich nieuwsgierig om naar degene die ze net gehoord hebben: Hij stond daar plotseling. Eén wenkbrauw opgetrokken, een rond zwart krul-snorretje, hij heeft een goud/gele pofbroek aan, en een witte blouse met daarover een groen hesje. Een grote groene hoed met een gele veer maken het plaatje helemaal af. Z'n zwaard zit in een houder waar stokbroden en flessen wijn in zijn gekerfd en hij heeft geen pistool. Hij kijkt duidelijk naar Anamaria, maar die weigert om zich om te draaien, haar ademhaling versnelt. Als Jack vraagt wie hij is en wat hij moet antwoordt de man, half in het Engels, half in het Frans: 'Je suis Monsieur Dumon and I'm a mechant in chocolate...' antwoord de duidelijk Franse man. 'WHAT? I LOVE YOU!' gilt Jane enthousiast. 'Dat is nou echt wat ik mis hier!' Jason rolt met z'n ogen. 'Is he a friend?' vraagt Jack wantrouwend aan Anamaria die nog steeds stijf voor zich uit staat te staren, met haar rug naar de man toe. De man moet grinniken. 'Friend? What does that matter to you? You're not a friend either, right?' Als Jack de man niet begrijpend aan kijkt veranderd zijn grijns in een verbaasde blik. 'Right?' vraagt hij nog eens, blikkend op Anamaria. Jane ziet dat er langzaam een glimlach op Anamaria's gezicht wordt getoverd. Ze draait zich om en kijkt de man grinnikend aan. 'Ok, I forgive you for calling me that this once Friedrich, because it's such a long time ago...' antwoordt ze. Even verstard de blik van de man maar dan tovert ook hij weer een glimlach op z'n gezicht. 'It sure is..' Jane merkt duidelijk de gespannen sfeer tussen beide op. Dan knikt hij vragend naar Jack, die op zijn beurt Anamaria vragend aankijkt. Ze kijkt van de een naar de ander en besluit dat het best een grappig gezicht is waardoor ze langzaam begint te grinniken.

'Not funny An..' zegt Jack die zich uitgelachen voelt. 'I think it is...' reageert ze. 'I bet you miss someone to laugh me out with...' merkt Dumon gemeen grijnzend op en hij kijkt haar uitdagend aan. Anamaria's vrolijke bui is plotsklaps over. Boos kijkt ze hem aan. 'Yeah...' is haar antwoord. 'Mechant in chcolate?' stapt ze een beetje sarcastisch over op een ander onderwerp. 'Well, I admid, c'est faux, I steel it and sell it again, for a higher price of course. So, what became of you then?' hij kijkt veelbetekenend naar Jack. 'Long story..' antwoordt Anamaria simpel. 'Wel I'd like to invite you to talk by...' nodigt Dumon haar uit. 'Hah!' Anamaria kijkt hem lachend aan. 'You wish.. No Frie, I'm afraid that's not going to happen... Besides, I believe I told you to leave me alone.' Ze draait zich resoluut om en stapt weg. De man kijkt haar met half dichtgeknepen ogen na.

**Dat was het dan... om het als de anderen te zeggen: R&R please;)**

**Groetjes, moi**


	10. A promise to keep

**Hey everybody! Next chapter is here! **

**Duurde dit keer ietsie minder lang toch?(a)**

**Hoofdstuk 10  
A promise to keep**

Als Anamaria uit zicht is verdwenen richt Monsieur Dumon zich op Jack: 'Actually,'  
'Have you done her any wrong?' onderbreekt Jack hem scherp. Dumon kijkt hem beledigd aan. 'Uh... Non! Pourquoi?' 'Excuse me?' vraagt Jack wiens Frans niet zo geweldig is. 'Ow, no why?' vertaalt de man snel. 'Hm.. just asking... seemed like you're unwanted.' antwoordt Jack nog steeds wantrouwend. Dumon trekt een wenkbrauw op en kijkt hem een tikkeltje beledigd aan. 'Right... well, yes...'  
'So what do you want?' vraagt Mr Gibbs ongeduldig. De man draait z'n hoofd naar Mr Gibbs toe. 'Is that you business?' kaatst hij terug. Mr Gibbs haalt z'n schouders op.

'Maybe, maybe not...' antwoordt hij. 'Let me handle this, Gibbs.' beveelt Jack en hij richt zich weer op de onverwachte bezoeker: 'Same question.' De man knikt. 'Can I speak to you in private?' 'Follow me.' stemt Jack in en hij en Dumon verdwijnen in de kajuit.

Na haar uitval en de ontmoeting met monsieur Dumon is Jane op zoek gegaan naar Anamaria. Ze is namelijk nogal nieuwsgierig naar de relatie die de fransman en zij delen. Jammer genoeg is Anamaria onvindbaar: Ze is niet bij haar opa, ze is niet in 1 van de kroegen, ze is niet opgepakt door het schaarse beetje mariniers in het stadje en ze is ook niet in hun cabine. Conclusie: ze is verdwenen. Uitgeput van het zoeken hangt Jane tegen de zijkant van de kajuit aan. Plotseling gaat diens deur open en komt monsieur Dumon tevoorschijn. Bij het zien van Jane steekt hij met een bemoedigende glimlach zijn hand uit: 'Oh, I don't believe we've met yet, je m'appele Monsieur Dumon.' Aarzelend pakt ze hem aan. 'Je m'appele Jane, but I would like to keep it english..' Hij knikt. 'I'll try.' Jane trekt haar hand terug en ziet argwanend hoe ze van top tot teen bekeken wordt. 'A bit young for a pirate aren't you?' vraagt hij na de keuring. Jane steekt beledigd haar neus omhoog. 'I didn't think so!' antwoordt ze. 'Leave her alone.' klinkt er plotseling een bevel van achter hen. De man draait zich vliegensvlug om en Jane kijkt langs hem heen om te zien wie dat was. Met open mond ziet ze dat het Anamaria is: waar komt die nou ineens vandaan?! Anamaria kijkt de man met een ijzeren blik aan, ze is overigens drijfnat. 'An! I've been looking for you everywhere!' roept Jane uit. Anamaria glimlacht even naar haar en richt zich dan weer op Dumon. 'What do you want Dumon? Say it and leave.' zucht ze. 'I've already got what I came for, I was about to leave actually...' antwoordt hij ijzig. 'Then why are you still standing here?' vraagt Anamaria gevat. 'I was meeting this girl five seconds ago and introduced myself, as a real gentleman would do.' Anamria knikt spottend. 'Of course... well, then I asume that you're able to leave now, farewell.' reageert ze met een volmaakte glimlach sarcastisch. Hij knikt: 'Thank you, though I think we'll meet again soon.' Vervolgens loopt hij galant de loopplank af en verdwijnt in de drukte van de haven.

Anamaria wil weglopen maar Jane houdt haar tegen. 'Waar heb jij gezeten? Ik heb je echt overal gezocht!' 'Echt? Nou.. ik was gewoon.. wezen zwemmen..' 'De hele middag?!' roept Jane ongelovig uit. Anamaria haalt haar schouders op. 'Zo'n beetje.'  
Jane zucht. 'Kon je niet tegen _iemand _zeggen waar je was?' 'Sorry, waarom zocht je me?' reageert Anamaria berouwvol. 'Ik vroeg me af waar je die Dumon van kent.' antwoordt Jane en ze kijkt Anamaria vragend aan. Anamaria kijkt in de richting waar hij heen was gegaan. 'Van een ver verleden...., hoezo?' 'Gewoon, je was niet echt gastvrij... en ik ben nogal nieuwsgierig....' geeft Jane toe. Anamaria grinnikt. 'Dat heb ik in de korte tijd die we elkaar kennen wel gemerkt ja.' 'Dus?' Jane kijkt Anamaria verlangend naar een antwoord aan. Anamaria schudt haar hoofd. 'Met dit lange verhaal zal ik je maar niet belasten, we zijn trouwens nog niet eens klaar met het eerste!' Jane kijkt haar vreemd aan. 'Nou je het zegt... Nou, vertel verder dan!' ze krijgt een grijns op haar gezicht. Anamaria zucht overdreven. 'Mag ik me eerst even afdrogen?' vraagt ze met een plagende glimlach. Jane schudt haar hoofd. 'Vrouwen kunnen twee dingen tegelijk, dus doe het maar terwijl je vertelt!' Lachend lopen ze naar hun cabine en zo gezegd zo gedaan, terwijl ze zich afdroogt vertelt Anamaria weer een deel uit het verleden tussen haar en Jack. Dit keer over hun eeuwige ruzies die Bootstrap veel pijn en leed kostten en hoe Jack Anamaria in het begin nog steeds probeerde te overtuigen dat hij geweldig was, onder andere door haar een keer plotseling vast te pakken en te kussen. Jammer genoeg voor hem was zijn kus toch niet zo magisch als hij dacht en kreeg hij twee brandende wangen en een flink knietje als antwoord.

'Dat meen je niet! Heeft ie dat echt gezegd?! Hoezo arrogant?!' lacht Jane. Anamaria knikt lachend. 'Ja, dat heeft ie echt gezegd.... maar dat heeft ie geweten hoor.' Een gemene grijns verschijnt op haar gezicht als ze er aan terugdenkt: 'De volgende morgen werd hij wakker tussen twee stinkende, dikke, vieze, sterke mannen die niet zo blij waren om wakker te worden naast een arrogante piraat met een kater.' Jane barst opnieuw in lachen uit, tranen vormen zich in haar ogen. 'O my, hoe heb je dat geflikt?' 'Oh simpel, ik had genoeg vrienden die hem wel even naar mijn buren wilden brengen zogauw hij bewusteloos van de drank was.' glundert ze trots. Als ze uitgelachen zijn staat Anamaria op van haar bed. 'Hey, ik ga naar bed, ik vertel later wel verder. Nog genoeg werkloze dagen op zee voor de boeg.' Jane knikt. 'Ja, ik haal nog even een frisse neus.' besluit ze.

Buitengekomen haalt ze eens even diep adem. Tevreden zuchtend legt ze haar handen op de reling en kijkt uit over het water. Het is een mooie heldere avond, jammer genoeg de laatste in dit idyllische middeleeuwse stadje. In het golvende water ziet Jane haar weerspiegeling. Doordat het water rimpelig lijkt het net alsof ze haar moeder aankijkt, ze lijkt nogal op haar moeder namelijk. Langzaam bekruipt een gevoel van heimwee en eenzaamheid haar. Bah! Daar heeft ze zo'n hekel aan!  
Boos om het plotselinge-fijne-avond-verpestende-gevoel geeft ze een trap tegen de reling. Ze weet niet hoe ze hier komt, waar hier is, wanneer hier precies is en bovenal: of ze ooit nog terug thuis zal komen. Als ze hier zo over nadenkt raakt ze in paniek. Uit alle macht probeert Jane het gevoel te onderdrukken, maar helaas..

Boos stampt ze in het rond terwijl er zich dikke tranen in haar ogen vormen. 'Waarom? **Waarom? WAAROM?!' **schreeuwt ze hopeloos. 'Waarom moet mij dit weer overkomen...?' komt er zachtjes achteraan. Tranen vallen op de grond.

'Gaat het?' Jane schrikt op, daar, in de opening van de gang naar de binnenkant van het schip, daar staat Jason. Hij kijkt haar bezorgd aan. Nog meer gefrustreerd omdat ze er aan herinnert wordt met wie ze hier zit en dat hij haar zo ziet rent ze stampend de helm op. 'Lamemetrust!' roept ze en ze gaat tegen het roer aan zitten. Benen hoof opgetrokken en met het hoofd in haar handen zit ze daar te huilen.  
Plotseling voelt ze een hand op haar schokkende rechterschouder. 'Hey.. tkomt wel goed hoor...' klinkt Jasons verslagen stem. Hij heeft haar nog nooit in deze staat gezien.. 'Kdacht dat ik had gezegd dat je me met rust moest laten..' snikt Jane zacht.

Jason grinnikt. 'Ja inderdaad..... en sinds wanneer luister ik ook alweer naar jou?' Ze zucht terwijl ze een opkomende glimlach onderdrukt. 'Hoe weet je dat het goed komt?' vraagt ze vervolgens. 'Ik bedoel, we zitten op een piratenschip, is dat niet iets als LEVENSGEVAARLIJK?!' 'Tja.. als je het zo bekijkt..' Jason zakt naast haar neer en staart schaapachtig voor zich uit. 'Misschien heeft het wel een speciale reden dat juist wij juist hier zitten...' oppert hij na een tijdje. Jane fatsoeneert zichzelf en kijkt hem cynisch aan. 'Ja vast, geef me 1 goeie...' Jason denkt even na. 'We leren de zin van het leven.. dat we verwend zijn... onze geschiedenis-kennis moet worden uitgebreid, weet ik veel!' Jane grinnikt. 'Ja, dat zal het zijn, helemaal!' Jason veegt een verdwaalde traan van haar gezicht. 'Wat dan ook, je bent niet alleen.. wij zijn niet alleen.. we hebben vrienden en die zullen ons beschermen.' zegt hij zacht. Ze kijkt hem dankbaar aan. 'Weet ik.' ze gunt hem een glimlach. 'En zo niet, dan heb je mij nog...' vervolgt Jason de glimlach weerkaatsend. Hij constateert verbaasd dat ze hem nadenkend aankijkt in plaats van de verwachte cynische blik met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. 'Beloofd?' vraagt ze na een tijdje. Hij knikt. 'Beloofd!' Ze glimlacht weer: 'Oké, insgelijks.'

**Die volgende morgen. **  
Jason wordt ruw wakker geschud. 'Jason, wake up man!' Jason kreunt. 'Lameligge!'  
'No, out! NOW!!' Als Jason eigenwijs z'n kussen op z'n hoofd duwt voelt hij plotseling een koude vloeistof op z'n rug terecht komen. Hij draait zich geschrokken en boos om maar krijgt daarop een toegift recht in zijn gezicht. Jack staat naast z'n bed met een lege emmer in zijn handen. Jason gaat overeind zitten. 'Why in the world?!' vraagt hij zich hardop af. 'Because, Jane is missing and I wanted to be sailing for an hour by now.' antwoordt Jack chagrijnig. 'Jane weg?' vraagt Jason verbaasd en hij kijkt Jack onderzoekend aan. 'Yeah, she's missing.' antwoordt Jack ernstig. 'Have you seen her last night?' Jason knikt wezenloos. 'Ja.. 's avonds.. aan dek..' 'Wanneer?' vraagt Jack vervolgens. 'Laat.. voordat ik naar bed ging...' 'Nadat ze Anamaria had gesproken?' Jason denkt na. 'Heeft ze niks over gezegd, kans van...'

Jack gaat naast hem zitten. 'We have no idea where she is.. Ana and a few others are searching right now...' 'En je wekt me nu pas?' Jack kijkt een beetje verbaasd op na deze plotselinge uitbarsting. 'Yeah..' Jason zucht, trekt z'n shirt aan en rent de trap naar dek op. Jack blijft even beduusd achter maar vliegt dan ook overeind. 'Jason, wait!' roept hij.

'WHERE IS SHE?!' Anamaria staat witheet in de kajuit van de DJ Judiciaire (DJ opsporing). Tegenover haar zit Monsieur Dumon geheel relaxed het vuil onder zijn nagels vandaan te pulken. 'Who?' vraagt hij na een tijdje. Anamaria zucht om zichzelf te kalmeren. 'You know who I mean...' antwoordt ze dan zacht en dreigend. 'I'm asking you one more time: where is she?' Dumon kijkt haar recht aan. 'And I'm answering that once more with this question: who?' Anamaria kan hem wel aanvliegen. 'I know you have her! I saw you look at her! You sick children-freak! Let her go right now! THAT'S AN ORDER!' schreeuwt ze kwaad. Hijgend van woede kijkt ze hem aan. Dumon trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Where's your prove?' 'Ow, now you do know whom I'm talking about?' vraagt Anamaria met een triomfantelijke blik. Dumon rolt zijn ogen. 'Who else than that Jane-gril?' Anamaria zucht. Tuurlijk.. dat was sowieso logisch, maarja, alles is het waard om te proberen. Jammer dat hij er niet intrapte. 'Fine, I may not have any prove but I just know it, just like you do.' Dumon staat op. 'Well I'm sorry, but no prove means no right, good luck searching.' hij opent de deur en geeft met een zwaai aan dat ze beter kan vertrekken. Anamaria loopt naar hem toe tot vlak voor z'n neus. 'Listen ass, if you hurt her or anything like that, and you know what I mean just as good as I do, if you do that.. you're dead...' kwaad verlaat ze het schip.

Teruggekomen op de Pearl vindt Anamaria Jack, tegen zijn kajuit aan zittend. Hij staart vermoeid voor zich uit. Ze gaat voor hem staan, haar schaduw valt over hem heen zodat hij haar aan kan kijken. 'En?' vraagt ze hoopvol. Hij schudt zijn hoofd. 'Pete is still searching but the rest has givin up...' Ze zucht en zakt naast hem neer.

'Great... just great...' Jack kijkt opzij. 'And where have you been?' 'To Dumon..' antwoordt ze. Hij trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'What? Why?' Anamaria schudt haar hoofd. 'Where's Jason, is he awake already?' stapt ze over op een ander onderwerp.

'No.. he's also searching, he feels responsible I think.' antwoordt Jack, een lichte glimlach verschijnt op z'n gezicht.

**#flashback#**

_'Jason wait!' Als Jack aan dek is ziet hij Jason nog net van de loopplank springen. 'No! I gotta find her!' schreeuwt Jason terug. Jack rent hem achterna en als hij hem eindelijk heeft ingehaald pakt hij hem vast. 'Way to dangerous, why anyway?' hijgt hij. Jason kijkt hem aan. 'Cause that's what I promised her...'_

**#end flashback#**

'Why that smile?' vraagt Anamaria nieuwsgierig. Jack schrikt op uit z'n gedachten. 'Ow nothing..' Anamaria kijkt hem met een scheef gehouden hoofd verwachtingsvol aan. 'No way I'm buying that.' grijnst ze. Jack maakt een "schiet-in-de-lach" geluidje (**moeilijk te omschrijven, sorry) **en kijkt even stil nadenkend naar de grond. Dan richt hij z'n gezicht op en kijkt haar aan. 'He promised her to look after her.'

Anamaria glimlacht. 'Wauw... even though they hate each other...' Jack denkt er even over zijn theorie (die hij ook aan Jane vertelde op Tortuga) daarvan uit te leggen maar besluit dat toch maar niet te doen. In plaats daarvan antwoordt hij met een simpel 'yeah..' Beide blijven in gedachten verzonken zitten.

Jason is uitgeput. Hij heeft overal, echt overal gezocht. Jane was niet in een kroeg, in geen van de kledingwinkels, niet bij Anamaria's opa ergens in de bosjes verscholen, niet bij de bakker, niet in de put, niet op 1 van de schepen, niet in de gevangenis gewoonweg nergens! Ze zal toch niet.... neej... dat kan toch niet? Of wel.... De schrik slaat Jason om het hart bij de gedachte hier alleen te zijn, in deze tijd. Meteen schudt hij de gedachte weer weg. Nee, ze is nog hier. Dat weet hij! Dat voelt hij! Ze is vast weer ontvoerd! Maar waarheen? En door wie? Zuchtend zakt hij tegen de put midden op het stadspleintje neer. 'Het is hopeloos..' fluistert hij zacht.

'Waarom was hij gisteravond toen ik terugkwam eigenlijk nog hier?' verbreekt Anamaria na een lange tijd vol gedachten de stilte tussen haar en haar kapitein. Jack kijkt op. 'Wie?' 'Nou.. Dumon.' antwoordt Anamaria en ze kijkt hem nieuwsgierig aan. 'Ow, ehm.. hij had me ergens voor nodig...' antwoordt Jack vaag. 'Waarvoor?'

'Wat gaat jou dat aan?' 'Veel!' 'Helemaal niet!' 'Meer dan jij denkt in ieder geval.' Jack rolt met z'n ogen. 'Vast.. maar ik vind van niet, weet je.. sommige dingen hoef je gewoon niet te weten.' hij kijkt haar eigenwijs aan. Anamaria, toch wel geraakt door deze harde woorden die natuurlijk terug slaan op het feit dat zij heel wat voor hem geheim houdt, kijkt hem met een gekrenkte blik aan. 'Jij kent hem niet Jack, ik wel! Ik weet hoe hij is en wat hij kan doen, please, wat wou hij?' Maar Jack houdt voet bij stuk. 'Nee.' reageert hij simpel. Ze zucht. 'Fine..' Maar na een tijd van stilte krijgt Jack toch een beetje spijt van z'n optreden. Hij weet diep van binnen dat het hem inderdaad niks aangaat wat er de laatste dagen in Anamaria's hoofd rondspookt en hij pakt haar daar nu dus onterecht mee terug. Hij streelt zacht haar hand. 'Sorry.. I didn't mean to do that..' hoopvol kijkt hij haar aan. Anamaria staart nadenkend terug. 'It's oké... I know you don't.' Ze glimlacht, Jack grijnst terug. 'But I'm serious, it's not your business, oké?' Anamaria knikt met tegenzin. 'I guess so..'

Jason komt die avond pas laat terug. Helemaal uitgeput van zijn zoektocht en super chagrijnig om het resultaat loopt hij gedachteloos de loopplank op. Zonder iets te zeggen verdwijnt hij naar z'n hangmat. De crew, die half over het dek verspreid zit, kijkt hem medelijdend na. Het is Jack die besluit zijn jonge vriend maar een bezoekje te brengen. Benedendeks aangekomen moeten zijn ogen eerst wennen aan de duisternis. 'Jason?' vraagt hij. #geen reactie# Hij ziet Jason in z'n hangmat liggen met armen over elkaar en ogen vermoeid dicht. Langzaam loopt Jack er naartoe. 'Hey.' is het enige wat hij kan bedenken. Jason antwoordt niet. 'Come on welp, we'll find her! Don't worry...' probeert Jack de jongen een beetje op te peppen. Jason zucht.

'Waar? Hoe? In welke staat?' hij slaat zijn ogen op. Jack herkent een hopeloze glinstering in z'n ogen. 'Just get some sleep.' besluit hij. Hij weet dat er in deze staat geen redelijk praten met Jason mogelijk is. Een vermoeid iemand lijkt wat dat betreft best wel op een dronken iemand...

Jane wordt wakker. Haar hoofd bonkt aan alle kanten. Man dat doet zeer! Ze wil overeind komen van de harde grond waarop ze ligt maar het lukt niet. Haar handen zitten strak vastgebonden op haar rug en er zit een touw in haar mond dat in haar nek is vastgeknoopt. Ze voelt het schuren tegen haar lippen, en proeft bloed. Voorzichtig opent ze haar ogen: duisternis, een en al duisternis. Waar ben ik? Hoe kom ik hier? Wat is er gebeurt? Allerlei vragen vliegen door haar hoofd. Al gauw wordt ze duizelig en ze laat zich weer zakken. Haar hoofd bonkt nu echt als een wilde, net als haar hart. Zou ze hier alleen zijn in deze ruimte? Zal ze er ooit uitkomen? Wat zullen ze met haar doen? En bovenal: wie_ zijn_ ze?

Ze probeert zich wat te herinneren maar haar verstand blijkt inspiratieloos. Jason... hij was bij haar.. ging toen weg... zij bleef zitten.. en toen? Was ze in slaap gevallen? Nee, ze was vast nog wakker toen ze haar hebben gepakt, anders zou ze toch niet zo'n pijn voelen? Of waren ze gewoon ruw met haar overweg gegaan? Maar waarom dan dat ding in haar mond? Misschien zit ze wel op een plek waar mensen haar zouden kunnen horen als ze om hulp zou roepen... Ze kreunt. Al was dat zo, daar heeft ze de kracht nu niet voor. Ze voelt zich langzaam weer wegzakken. Misschien als ze zo wakker wordt komt het wel weer boven... Of ze wordt door haar ontvoerders gewekt.. Ze voelt zich flink bang worden, maar net niet bang genoeg om wakker te blijven...

**En hijs nog best lang ook:D R&R please!**

**Love you guys, xxx**


	11. Storm

**Hey guys, yeah! Weer een hoofdstuk. Snel hè? *geeft zichzelf schouderklopje. Owkej, sorry voor alle vaagheid, maar dat is de bedoeling, opheldering komt, beloofd! Want ja, ook in dit hoofdstuk worden weer raadsels gevormd:D  
**

**Hoofdstuk 11  
Storm**

Na twee dagen zoeken en wachten op ook maar enig teken van Jane besluit Jack dat het tijd is om het stadje zonder haar te verlaten. Met een zwaar hart wordt de loopplank door Pete binnengehaald waarna hij naar zijn post klimt. Het schip gaat wel vooruit maar de gedachten van iedereen staan stil. Ondanks dat ze Jane nog niet goed kenden heeft de crew al een aardige band met haar opgebouwd en ze missen haar vrolijke humeur. Daarbij was het heerlijk om haar te zien kibbelen met Jason.

Iedereen heeft dit keer dus niet zijn eigen zorgen maar ze delen een grote: Jane's leven.

Jason schrobt heftig het dek. 'Hey there, if you continue that like that you'll break through it!' Jason slaat z'n ogen op. Daar staan twee voeten met sandalen aan. Hij kijkt naar boven: Mr Gibbs, dat dacht ie al. 'You think?' 'Certainly!' roept Mr Gibbs grinnikend en hij zet een emmer met schoon zeepsop neer. 'Here you are.' Hij pakt de emmer die al bij Jason stond en neemt die mee naar de keuken. 'Thanks!' roept Jason hem na.

Als hij klaar is met het gewone dek besluit Jason dat hij wel recht heeft op een pauze. Nieuwsgierig naar wat Jack toch altijd zo fascineert dat hij ervan in trance raakt loopt hij de trap naar de helm op. Daar vindt hij, zoals verwacht, Jack starend naar de horizon en af en toe zijn stuur een beetje draaiend. 'Dag kapitein.' groet Jason. _#geen reactie# _'Hellooo!!' Jason zwaait met z'n hand voor Jacks gezicht heen en weer. Maar Jack lijkt er blind voor. Jason denkt even na en staart peinzend naar de horizon.

Wat is er mis met die gast, dat uitzicht wordt toch een keer saai?!

Plotseling maakt hij een sprongetje. 'WOW! Kijk daar! Een walvis!' Jason zucht overdreven als Jack nog steeds geen teken van leven geeft, behalve het feit dat hij ademt dan. Dan verschijnt er een grijns op Jasons gezicht. 'Oh! Jack! Een schip met rumsmokkelaars en hoertjes!' roept hij quasi verwonderd uit. 'Wat, waar?!' Jack is plotseling klaarwakker. 'Did you say rum?' vraagt hij en hij kijkt met grote ogen rond. Dan betrekt zijn gezicht. 'Where?' vraagt hij verbaasd. Jason ligt in een deuk. 'Das echt het enige wat jou uit je trance kan krijgen hè?' grijnst hij. Jack kijkt hem verschrikt aan en trekt een ligt pruillipje. 'No rum?' vraagt hij verdrietig. 'Not in a ship.' schudt Jason zijn hoofd. Jack zucht. 'To beautiful to be true...'

Anamaria staat aan het roer. Ze kijkt peinzend voor zich uit. Ze heeft het dan ook niet door als Jack komt om haar af te lossen, zijn logboek is weer bijgewerkt. Aandachtig bekijkt hij haar. Hmm.. das niks voor haar, om dat niet door te hebben... Of negeert ze hem? Wat heeft hij nu weer fout gedaan?! Meteen schudt hij die gedachte weer weg. Ze maakt zich zorgen, dat zal het zijn.

Anamaria maakt zich inderdaad zorgen, niet zo zeer om Jane maar om de reden dat ze ontvoerd is. Er zit iets achter, dat weet ze.. dat voelt ze. Als ze gelijk heeft dat Dumon haar heeft, en daar heeft ze gelijk in daar is ze zeker van, dan zal hij haar geen kwaad doen. Dat heeft ze hem duidelijk afgeraden en Dumon weet waartoe Anamaria in staat is. Hij zal afstand houden, hoe moeilijk hij dat waarschijnlijk ook vind. Maar waarom? Waarom heeft hij juist haar meegenomen? Om haar te misbruiken? Maar als dat de reden was zou hij haar wel weer vrijgelaten kunnen hebben aangezien dat er niet in zit.. Er spookt van alles door haar hoofd, maar een oplossing is ver te zoeken dus gaat ze maar peinzen over een andere vraag: Wat moest Dumon met Jack? Dumon en zijn levensdoel kennende ziet ze niet echt wat hij aan Jack zou hebben. Annuel.. Plotseling schiet er iets door haar hoofd. Nee toch?!

Ow laat het niet waar zijn!!

Jack schrikt als Anamaria plotseling opschrikt. Ze kijkt met grote zoekende ogen rond. 'What are we looking for?' vraagt hij nieuwsgierig. Anamaria slaakt een gilletje en kijkt verschrikt opzij. 'What are you doing here so sudden?!' Hij grinnikt. 'Wondering what you're thinking about.' Anamaria kijkt hem verbaasd aan. 'How long have you been standing there?' vraagt ze argwanend, niet dat hij gedachten kan lezen maar ach. 'About a few minutes...' antwoordt Jack. 'Ow..' Anamaria denkt na. Na overleg met zichzelf besluit ze het hem toch nog maar eens te vragen: 'Jack, what did Dumon want from you?' Jack zucht. 'Haven't we talked about that already?' 'Yeah.. but.. I have to know!' Jack schudt zijn hoofd. 'Not my problem.' Anamaria zucht.

En toch zal ze het te weten komen.. wacht maar.

Het is nacht, Anamaria heeft het roer weer van Jack overgenomen nadat hij haar overdag had afgelost en zij kon gaan slapen. Nu is het zijn beurt om uit te rusten. Als ze een uurtje rustig gevaren hebben besluit Anamaria dat ze wel lang genoeg gewacht heeft: Ze roept Mr Cotton en zijn papegaai bij zich en geeft hem aanwijzingen om het roer over te nemen. Ze gaat de trap af naar het dek. Ze loopt richting de deur van de kajuit. Zo te zien ligt hij in bed, het licht is uit ziet ze door het raam. Zacht duwt ze de deurklink naar beneden. Nog 1 keer kijkt ze schichtig om zich heen of niemand haar ziet. Gelukkig zijn de meesten druk aan het werk en anders denken ze vast dat ze Jacks hulp even nodig heeft. Ze duwt de deur zacht open, ze schrikt van het krakende geluid wat ze veroorzaakt. Ze steekt haar hoofd naar binnen en ziet dat Jack inderdaad ligt te slapen, met zijn rug naar haar toe. Ze maakt de olielamp op zijn bureau aan, niet al te fel maar zo dat ze genoeg kan zien. Voor de zekerheid sluipt ze toch nog even naar hem toe om te kijken of hij zijn ogen niet open heeft. Maar ze zijn dicht. Ze blijft even boven hem hangen mocht hij alsof doen en besluit dan dat hij wel slaapt. Vervolgens kijkt ze naar het plafond of er mogelijkheden zijn om, mocht hij wakker worden, plotseling te verdwijnen door zich vast te klampen aan een paar balken en zich op te trekken. Ze sluipt op haar tenen naar Jacks bureau. Daar ligt het grote logboek dicht met een veer in een inktpotje ernaast. Verder liggen er nog Jacks hoed, wapens, een paar lege flessen rum en nog wat paperassen. Anamaria slaat het grote boek open. Ze gaat op zoek naar de juiste datum, de dag dat Jack en Dumon elkaar gesproken hebben. Goeie bladzijde gevonden begint ze te lezen: **(officieel staat het er in het Engels maar ik besloot dat nederlands wat makkelijker was)**

_Rare dag vandaag. Waren van plan nog 1 dag te blijven en morgenochtend om 7 am te vertrekken. Dus op zich valt er niet veel te schrijven over koersen enz. _

_Het liep niet zo lekker vandaag. Ik ben zoals al eerder vermeld flink pissed-of door Anamaria en haar eeuwige geheimzinnigheid. Maar ja.. er komt echt niks uit! Zeer frustrerend.. Gisteravond weer, weer die verdrietige peinzende blik en weer dat irritante: gaat je niks aan. Ik zal me erbij neer moeten leggen maar dat valt zwaar._

_En toen vanochtend, kheb haar de hele tijd ontlopen en laten merken dat ik boos ben. Zij reageerde met hetzelfde gedrag. _Anamaria trekt een wenkbrauw op.. lijkt wel een dagboek..___Blijkbaar had Jane het ook door want plotseling midden op de dag viel ze tegen ons uit. Wij hadden beide zoiets van: Rustig, laat ons nou. Maar ze was het echt zat. En net toen Anamaria na een misselijke opmerking als antwoordt op een misselijke opmerking van mij zich omdraaide en weg wilde lopen stond hij daar: Een vage, Franse piraat. Ik vertrouw hem niet echt want Anamaria leek hem totaal niet te mogen. Ik denk dat ze elkaar al lang kennen maar kzou niet weten waarvan en achja, je krijg toch geen woord uit haar _pff.. zelfs in het logboek zit ie vol sarcasme..

_In ieder geval, ze liet ons al gauw achter na hem wat duidelijke taal gegeven te hebben. En daar stonden we dan. Ik argwanend, hij nadenkend. Blijkt dus, hij kwam voor mij! Duh, ik ben kapitein maar hij kende haar al dus.. _

_Achja, ik dacht. Waarom ook niet, ben benieuwd wat ie wil. Daar zaten we dan, in mijn kajuit. Khad hem een wijntje aangeboden en die nam ie graag aan. Hij heet Monsieur Dumon by the way, praatte eerst de hele tijd Frans maar stapte gelukkig vrij snel over op Engels, anders had ik hem echt niet verstaan. _

_Maar ja, _Plotseling hoort ze dat Jack zich omdraait. Ze draait zich pijlsnel om. Een gevoel van opluchting trekt door haar heen als ze ziet dat hij nog slaapt. Om toch wat zekerder van haar zaak te zijn loopt ze zacht naar hem toe en schuift de dekens zo op zijn gezicht dat als hij zijn ogen open doet, zij niet het eerste is wat hij zal zien. Ze besluit om zo gauw als ze iets hoort naar boven te springen. Ze begint weer te lezen:

_Maar ja, hij vroeg eerst naar Anamaria, wat ze hier deed, of ik close met haar was. No way dat ik me daar over uitlaat tegen een of andere dief/handelaar! Ik hield het kort door te zeggen dat hij ons toevallig in een ruzie pakte. Toen begon hij dus over welk jaar het was! En ik had zoiets van: wat? En hij zo: ja.. hoelang heb je dit schip al? Ik kreeg argwaan en vertelde hem maar meteen dat ze niet te koop is maar daar kwam hij niet voor. _Met bonzend hart leest Anamaria verder.. dit is niet goed...

_Dus ik de jaren tellen. Ja.. zo'n twee. Hij verbaasd: echt waar? Ik dacht al veel langer. Ik met tegenzin: heb haar 10 jaar moeten missen door muiterij. _

_Hij: owjah of course. WHATEVER! In ieder geval, ik dus terug tellen. Ja toen die muiterij kwam had ik haar net een paar jaar. Ow.. en hoe lang hou je haar nog denk je? Ik verbaasd. Hoezo? Ik dacht dat je haar niet wilde? Nee.. maar ik heb van die geluiden gehoord.. Is het niet waar dat dit schip niet al eens op de bodem der oceaan heeft gelegen? Toen schoot de schrik me echt om het hart. Shit! Hij heeft gelijk! Hoe lang heb ik nog? _Anamaria zucht diep. Nee nee laat het niet waar zijn! Ze droomt, ze hallucineert, dit kan niet! Hier kwam Dumon niet voor nee, hij wilde Jack gewoon even testen op moed ofzo dit is niet waar hij heen wilde! Dat mag niet!

_Hij zag blijkbaar dat ik geschrokken was en een tevreden lachje vormde zich op zijn gezicht. Ik vertelde hem dat dat zijn zaken niet waren en dat hij zich er beter niet mee kon bemoeien. Jammer genoeg was hij het er niet mee eens. Hij kon me helpen, __beweerde hij. _Jack draait zich kreunend om en opent zijn ogen. Anamaria springt van schrik omhoog en grijpt zich aan een steunbalk van het plafond vast. Met haar voeten probeert ze een volgende balk te bereiken. Het lukt net aan om haar rechtervoet er achter te laten haken. En nu? Haar andere been tilt ze op en slaat ze om een dwarsbalk heen. Angstig kijkt ze richting Jack die langzaam overeind komt. 'Thought I'd put the light off...' mompelt hij en moeizaam staat hij op en loopt richting bureau.

Dankzij het feit dat hij half slaapt loopt hij nog debieler dan normaal. Anamaria klampt zich nog meer vast aan het plafond. Ik moet echt weer gaan trainen.. Dit houd ik niet lang meer vol, bedenkt ze zich. Jack is ondertussen bij zijn bureau aangekomen. Verbaasd bekijkt hij het logboek. Hij bladert verder. 'Hmm.. was already done for the day...' mompelt hij weer. Argwanend kijkt hij de kamer rond.

Anamaria prijst zichzelf voor het feit dat ze de deur achter zich dicht heeft gedaan. Jack bladert terug naar waar het boek open lag. Vluchtig bekijkt hij zijn geschreven dagverslag. Grimmig fluistert hij: 'Anamaria....' Dan richt hij zich op de kamer. 'An, if you're here you'd better get into my view...' zegt hij dreigend. Anamaria slikt, haar hart klopt als een wilde. Als ze nu voor hem zou staan zou hij haar wat aandoen...

'I'm waiting...' Jack tikt ongeduldig met zijn voet op de vloer. 'Not?' vraagt hij. 'Fine.. But I'll get ya.' Hij duikt plotseling op de grond en kijkt onder zijn bureau: niks.

Vervolgens onder zijn bed, in zijn kasten, onder zijn dekens op alle plekken die hij kan bedenken in zijn vrij grote kajuit. Anamaria voelt dat haar armen moe worden.

Angstig verslapt ze even om zich daarna weer stevig vast te grijpen.

Jack schiet z'n blouse en broek snel aan. Op blote voeten loopt hij naar buiten. Anamaria komt meteen in actie: Als een gek rent ze hem achterna, hij is al bijna bij de trap naar het bovendek/helm. Zij gaat linksom, de andere kant langs en sprint razendsnel de helm op. Daar aangekomen duwt ze Mr Cotton ruw achter het roer weg en probeert haar adem op controle te brengen terwijl ze een onverschillige houding aanneemt. In haar ooghoek ziet ze Jack langzaam op haar afkomen. Hij gaat dreigend voor haar staan, zijn gezicht staat op onweer. 'Anamaria..' sist hij. 'Yes Captain?' vraagt ze met een quasi verbaasd gezicht. 'I told you it wasn't your business...' zegt hij ijzig. 'What Captain?' vraagt Anamaria 'nog verbaasder'. 'YOU'VE BEEN IN MY ROOM AND YOU'VE READ MY LOGBOOK!' schreeuwt hij kwaad. Ze ziet dat hij rood wordt van opkomende woede. Ze probeert haar stem in toom te houden en reageert zo spontaan mogelijk: 'What? How can you say that? That is not true!' 'You can't fool me An!' roept Jack nog kwader omdat ze niet gewoon toegeeft. Ze schudt resoluut haar hoofd. 'I've been here all the time!' roept ze uit. 'Ow yeah? Why is Cotton up here then? I don't know how you've done it but there's no messing with me missy! You're coming with me right now!' schreeuwt Jack kwaad. Anamaria weigert, nu ook kwaad: 'No! I was just giving him some orders, right Cotton? I've been here al the time?!' Ze kijkt Mr Cotton aan. In haar ooghoeken ziet ze dat Jack haar voorbeeld volgt en dus ziet ze haar kans schoon om hem een dreigende blik toe te werpen. Vervolgens voor de zekerheid geeft ze de papegaai op zijn schouder dezelfde dodelijke blik. Mr Cotton knikt voorzichtig en de papegaai beaamt: 'Never left! Never left!' Haar opluchting verbergend richt ze zich bijdehand op Jack: 'See?!'

Maar Jack gelooft er niks van. Maar aangezien bewijs nu ver te zoeken lijkt besluit hij dat hij het morgen wel voor elkaar krijgt. Als Anamaria slaapt zal hij de hele crew wel eens nagaan of ook maar iemand haar naar binnen heeft zien gaan. Jammer genoeg door zijn woede en slaapdronkenheid denkt hij er niet bij na dat Anamaria nu alle tijd krijgt om iedereen even duidelijk te maken dat ze hem beter niet de waarheid kunnen vertellen want anders...

Anamaria kan niet slapen. Jack gaat straks iedereen ondervragen en owee als iemand z'n bek opentrekt.. Maar dat is niet het enige wat haar dwars zit. Wat ze gelezen had was niet bepaald geruststellend. Haar vermoeden leek waar te zijn. Dumon was nog steeds uit op hetzelfde als altijd. Althans, daar leek het op. Het bewijs had ze nog niet helemaal gehad. O laat Jack het alsjeblieft niet gedaan hebben! Jack kennende, zou het aan de ene kant heel logisch zijn als hij op Dumon was ingegaan en aan de andere kant juist helemaal niet. Zucht..mannen... té complex....

Jason wordt wakker van een hard geschreeuw. Iemand staat op de deurcabine van Anamaria te bonken, vlak boven zijn hangmat... Hij voelt het schip als een gek heen en weer schommelen. Hij hoort regendruppels die door een lek in het dek ergens hier op het benedendek in een emmer terecht komen. Een beetje versuft luistert hij naar wat zijn wekker te melden heeft: '**ANAMARIA WAKE UP! YOU GOTTA HELP THE CAPTAIN WITH THE WHEEL! HE WON'T BE ABLE TO KEEP HER IN CONTROL A LOT LONGER!' **In de stem herkent Jason de stem van Mick, de dokter. Langzaam komt Jason overeind. Hij besluit dat hij wel wakker is en waarschijnlijk niet meer in slaap zal vallen met al deze drukte boven hem. Langzamerhand is wel tot hem doorgedrongen dat ze waarschijnlijk in een of andere tropische storm zijn terechtgekomen. Aan dek aangekomen ziet hij hoe Anamaria en Jack aan het wiel lopen te sjorren terwijl ze aan het kibbelen zijn. Waarschijnlijk over het feit dat Anamaria de hele crew verboden heeft om Jack te vertellen dat ze inderdaad in zijn kajuit is geweest zonder dat hij toestemming had gegeven. Maar natuurlijk heeft Jack hier geen bewijs voor en dus zijn ze heftig in discussie terwijl ze het schip in bedwang proberen te houden. De zeilen zijn opgerold en vastgemaakt aan de ra's van de masten. (ra=dwarsbalk) Met grote ogen ziet Jason hoed de bemanningsleden, allemaal met touw vastgemaakt aan een van de masten, zich in de rondte rennen om van alles binnen te houden, vast te maken of water overboord te scheppen. Dat laatste mag niet baten want golf na golf ligt het schip op om haar uiteindelijk in de diepte te storten waarna ze licht overspoeld wordt. Gelukkig nog geen hele grote golven die zich op het schip storten zoals in films... bedenkt Jason zich. Geschrokken kijkt hij om als hij zijn naam hoort roepen, nou ja.. schreeuwen.

Een verbouwereerde Jack en Anamaria kijken hem zowel bestraffend als verbaasd aan. '**WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?! GET DOWN WHERE IT IS SAFE!' **Jason hoort hen niet duidelijk en roept terug: '**WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!' **Anamaria gebaart dat hij weg moet maar Jason schudt eigenwijs zijn hoofd. '**I WANNA HELP!' 'YOU CAN'T! GET IN, NOW!' **beveelt Jack. Jason zucht. Is er eens wat te beleven... Terwijl hij zich omdraait hoort hij in de verte een gil: '**WATCH OUT!' **Met grote bange ogen ziet Jason een mega golf voor hem opdoemen. Als vastgenageld blijft hij staan kijken zonder zich ook maar ergens aan vast te grijpen. Te verbijsterd dat dit soort golven echt bestaan ziet hij hem dichterbij komen. Langzaam stort het zich gewelddadig op het schip: Jason voelt het water met grote kracht over hem heen kletsen, hij wordt naar de grond geduwd. Maar als de golf terug loopt de diepte in voelt Jason dat hij wordt meegesleurd. Hij klapt met z'n hoofd tegen de reling aan waarna hij zich vastgrijpt. Een stekende pijn schiet door Jasons hoofd heen. Een nieuwe golf ligt op de loer. Totaal in paniek kijkt Jason om naar het gevaarte wat hem dreigt te grijpen. Hij neemt een grote hap adem en laat zich weer overspoelen. Stevig houdt hij de reling vast. Maar de waterkracht is te groot. Jason wordt meegesleurd de diepte in. Alles draait, alles is donker, nergens lucht. Jason wil bewegen maar het lukt niet. Hij ziet bloederige vlekken zich voor zijn ogen vormen en dreigt weg te vallen. Dan bedenkt hij zich dat hij naar boven moet. Hij MOET! Jane heeft hem nodig, zij is misschien wel in veel grotere problemen dan hij en hij moet haar eruit halen! Weer terug bij zijn volle verstand zwemt hij als een gek naar boven. Langzaam begint het benauwd te worden. Eindelijk schiet zijn hoofd het water uit. Hij neemt een flinke hap adem waarna hij weer door een golf onderwater raakt. Weer zwemt hij naar boven, dit keer probeert hij over de golf te zwemmen, met succes. Man dat water is koud! Erg koud.. Vol angst kijkt Jason om zich heen. De Pearl is al een heel stuk van hem vandaan gevoerd. Jason raakt weer in paniek, als hij weer een steek door zijn hoofd voelt en door een golf onderwater wordt geduwd dreigt hij weer bewusteloos te raken. Vechtend tegen de pijn en het water merkt hij niet dat er iets dichterbij komt.. Plotseling schrikt Jason zich dood, een angst, zo groot als hij nog nooit heeft gevoelt, slaat hem om het hart...

**Zal Jason weer veilig aan boord komen? Waar schrok hij van? Waar leiden Anamaria's gedachten heen?**

**More in the next chap:D R&R please!**


	12. Safe

**Hey guys, hier weer een hoofdstuk:D R&R please (A)**

Hoofdstuk 12

**Safe**

'Not true! I don't know what happened but I swear! I haven't been in your room while you were sleeping!' roept Anamaria gefrustreerd. 'Yes you have!' reageert Jack over de toeren. Ze staan beide aan het roer te sjorren maar in plaatst van hun best doen om het schip recht te houden doen ze hun best om de ander te overtuigen.

Dan ziet ze hem: Jason staat verbouwereerd om zich heen te kijken, ergens midden op het dek. 'Jack, what is Jason doing up there?' vraagt Anamaria langzaam en ze kijkt bezorgd naar de tiener die om zich heen staart. Jacks ogen zetten op. 'That can't be right.' Anamaria roept Jason en zegt hem weer naar bed te gaan, maar Jason verstaat hen niet. In een tweede poging gebaart Anamaria wat ze bedoelde. Jason antwoordt dat hij wil helpen. Jack besluit dat dat geen goed idee is, de jongen is te jong. Dus beveelt hij hem naar beneden te gaan. Maar dan gebeurt het, Anamaria ziet het met grote ogen aan en Jack schreeuwt nog: **'WATCH OUT!'** maar het is te laat: Jason slaat overboord. Verschrikt kijken ze elkaar aan, hun ruzie vergetend. Dan komt Anamaria in actie. 'Keep her in control!' waarschuwt ze. Jack kijkt haar verbouwereerd na. Als hij ziet wat ze van plan is voelt hij angst in zijn hart opkomen. 'AN DON'T!' roept hij paniekerig. Maar hij is te laat: vastberaden is Anamaria Jason achterna gesprongen.

Er gaat een schok door iedereen heen, het lijkt zelfs alsof hij het water ook treft.

Jack staart naar het zwarte water. Jason is uit zicht... hopend om Anamaria om hoog te zien schieten zoekt hij het water af. Dan herinnert hij zich haar woorden en richt hij zich op zijn schip. Hij moet nu voor z'n crew zorgen, dat is het belangrijkst.

Jason sluit zijn ogen, bang voor het iets dat op hem afkomt, maar de twee helblauwe lichten die hij aan zag komen blijven in zijn gezichtsveld hangen en worden steeds feller. Hij voelt hoe hij wordt vastgegrepen en hoe een paar benen tegen hem aanschoppen in een poging hem zwemmend naar het oppervlak te brengen. Maar Jason protesteert, bang voor het iets of iemand dat hem vast heeft schopt en trapt hij om zich heen. Fel verzet hij zich. Hij wordt losgelaten en het 'iets' trekt zich even terug. Verbaasd hangt hij even stil maar voor hij het weet wordt hij weer vastgegrepen en naar boven gesleurd. Uit een reflex geeft hij een stoot achteruit met z'n elleboog, blijkbaar heeft hij het iets goed geraakt want hij wordt meteen losgelaten. Dan komt Jason in ademnood. Hij zwemt en zwemt maar heeft geen idee meer wat boven en beneden is. Plotseling ziet hij een schaduw opdoemen, dit keer zonder licht, recht op hem afkomend. Bang sluit hij zijn ogen in de hoop thuis wakker te worden. Onverwachts wordt hij van achteren gegrepen en omhoog getild, de schaduw gaat onder hem door. Hij wordt naar het oppervlak geduwd waar hij dankbaar een hap adem neemt terwijl hij zijn ogen opslaat. Om zich heen ziet hij niets anders dan hoge dreigende golven en een donkere lucht. De harde regen plenst naar beneden. Volledig in paniek door de gedachte dat ergens onder hem iets op hem ligt te loeren speurt Jason de horizon af. Maar door de golven kan hij niet veel wijzer worden. Dan duikt er een vin omhoog in een golf iets verderop. Jason kijkt met grote ogen naar de vin die snel op hem afkomt. _HAAI!! _schiet het door hem heen. Maar plotseling haakt het dier af en verdwijnt in de diepte. Jason begint als een gek te zwemmen naar hij weet niet waarheen. Zijn hoofd bonkt verschrikkelijk en hij wordt door de zee alle kanten opgesleurd. Zo gaat hij steeds kopje onder waardoor zijn ademhaling weer uit balans raakt. Langzaam raakt hij uitgeput en verliest hij de hoop.

Jason voelt hoe hij langzaam wegzakt. Het wordt zwart voor zijn ogen en hoe hij ook vecht, het licht komt niet meer terug....

Anamaria grijpt het levenloze lichaam van Jason vast en trekt hem mee. Jason mag dan niet een dikke jongen zijn maar met hem door het water komen is knap lastig! Ze sjort en sjort. Eindelijk boven aangekomen sluit ze haar ogen. 'Come on welp!' fluistert ze. Ze worden weer onderwater geduwd en terwijl ze weer naar boven zwemt bekijkt ze hem onderzoekend: hij is bewusteloos geraakt. Deels opgelucht en deels ongerust houdt ze hem dit keer boven water. 'Come on! One breath!' Als ze niks hoort besluit ze dat ze naar de Pearl moeten. Ze draait zich om en duikt weer onderwater. Zoekend naar een boeg kijkt ze rond. Daar ziet ze een donkere schaduw.. dat moet haar zijn.. Als een gek begint ze met Jason aan een hand mee-sleurend te zwemmen. Langzaam maakt ze snelheid. De donkere plek in het water komt steeds dichterbij. Als ze dichtbij genoeg is schiet ze weer naar boven toe. Het zoute water prikt in haar ogen en instinctief sluit ze die. 'SOMEBODY! A ROPE PLEASE!' schreeuwt ze zonder iets te zien. Opgelucht hoort ze een reactie. Ze hoort een klets in het water als teken dat er een touw naar haar toegegooid is.

Mr Gibbs kijkt naar Anamaria, hij houdt een touw in zijn hand, achter hem collega's die klaarstaan om eraan te trekken. Vreemd genoeg gaat ze niet meteen op het touw af. Daarentegen gaat ze onderwater en ziet hij Jasons lichaam even boven water verschijnen. Er klapt weer een golf tegen het schip aan en er lijkt een schok door het water heen te gaan. Dan ziet hij een hand het touw grijpen, hij voelt dat eraan getrokken word. 'PULL!' beveelt hij. De mannen trekken uit alle macht. Langzaam komen de twee personen dichterbij. Eindelijk na wat leek een eeuwigheid worden ze aan dek getrokken. Anamaria buigt zich hijgend over het lichaam van de jongen heen.

Mick komt aangesneld en knielt naast haar neer. 'Does not breathe.' hijgt Anamaria in een poging informatie af te geven. Mick knikt en begint met reanimeren. 'Come on..' smeekt/zeurt hij terwijl hij Jason flinke stoten op zijn borst geeft.

Het is warm, erg warm.. En het is donker... erg donker..  
Jane is tot de conclusie gekomen dat ze zich in een hopeloze situatie bevindt. De touwen om haar handen en voeten zitten superstrak en snijden haar bij elke beweging. Het ding in haar mond is er afgehaald, waarschijnlijk tijdens haar slaap. Ze heeft geroepen en gegild maar het lijkt erop alsof ze in een isoleercel zit. Ze heeft een tijdje met die gedachte zitten spelen: ze zou dankzij waanbeelden en rare fantasieën in een psychiatrische inrichting opgenomen kunnen zijn. Maar door de touwen en haar kleding kwam ze tot de volgende conclusie: Ik ben niet gek, ben gewoon ontvoerd ergens in het Caribische gebied ergens in de 17e of 18e eeuw...

Frustrerende conclusie om over na te denken als tiener uit de 21e eeuw, maar oké.

Fijn idee toch dat ze hier niet onder cameratoezicht zit, want dat is hier niet mogelijk. Ze heeft camera's altijd vervelend gevonden.. al die beelden van haar.. laat ze lekker een ander filmen! Zij doet toch geen vlieg kwaad.. 'Hmm, Jane.. je zit opgesloten als een piraat, in feite zat je dat ook de eerste keer dat je je ogen opendeed in deze tijd..

Ook leuk iets om over na te denken..' mompelt ze. Tja, hoe kwam dat... wat voor grote misdaad zou ze hebben begaan? Of zouden wij hebben begaan.. ze zat er niet voor niets met Jason... 

_Over Jason gesproken, hoe is het met ons zielige slachtoffer? Laten we weer terug naar de Pearl gaan:_

Jason is langzaam aan het bijkomen nadat er een lading water uit z'n longen via zijn mond naar buiten is gekomen. De wond op zijn hoofd was gelukkig door het water al ontsmet en werd snel verbonden. Jason opent langzaam zijn ogen, maar meteen wordt zijn hart bevangen van angst. 'NEE!' schreeuwt hij. Anamaria pakt hem bij de schouders en duwt hem ruw tegen het dek aan. 'KALM!' beveelt ze. Jason woelt en woelt om los te komen maar ze kan hem onder controle houden. Jasons ogen springen wijd open. 'Er was daar iets!' roept hij angstig. Anamaria kijkt hem diep in de ogen. 'Wat?' vraagt ze. Jason hijgt en kijkt angstig om zich heen. Hij ziet een bezorgde bemanning om hem heen staan. 'Moet hier geen schip gered worden?' hoort hij Mick opmerken, die Jasons blik volgde en plotseling opmerkte dat dit op zich wel een kans aan de storm gaf om hen te overspoelen. Meteen komt er beweging in de crew.  
Anamaria en Mick pakken Jason, die weer buiten bewustzijn is geraakt, op en brengen hem naar de 'ziekenboeg'. Ze leggen hem op een bed. Anamaria kijkt peinzend naar het levenloze lichaam. Mick bestudeert haar aandachtig. 'Was daar echt iets denk je?' Anamaria kijkt op. 'Niet dat ik weet, maar haaien ruiken bloed vrij snel, hoe groot de afstand ook mag zijn...' antwoordt ze.

Mick knikt. 'Hij heeft rust nodig.' besluit hij. 'Jep, en Jack heeft hulp nodig, dus ik zal maar weer.' stemt Anamaria in.

Weer aan dek gekomen ziet Anamaria tevreden dat het schip aardig in toom te houden is. Ze gaat weer naar Jack toe. 'Hey.' is het enige wat in haar opkomt terwijl ze hem weer bijstaat om het trekkende roer in bedwang te houden. 'Are you crazy?!' roept Jack vol ontzetting. 'You could have been dead you know!' met grote ogen kijkt hij haar doordringend aan. Langzaam knikt ze. 'Yeah... so could he...' 'An, get reasonable! There are a lot of sharks out there and they would have grapped you and that kid not so kindly as a kid grapps her mom!' Anamaria rolt haar ogen. 'There's also a moment of overreacting...' reageert ze sarcastisch. 'Excuse me?!' Ze kijkt hem aan. 'What else could we do? We couldn't just leave him, right?!' Anamaria kijkt Jack beschuldigend aan. Jack zucht. 'Of course we couldn't...' geeft hij toe.  
'You could also be proud on me..' merkt Anamaria na een tijdje stilte deels verontwaardigd, deels teleurgesteld op. En toch.. diep vanbinnen voelt ze zich gestreeld.. Hij was aardig bezorgd..  
Jack zucht. 'I am! Sorry.. you were great.. It's just...' Anamaria kijkt hem cynisch aan. 'Just what?' 'It's just.. you scared me out there..' geeft Jack toe. Anamaria rolt weer met haar ogen maar kan niet verhinderen dat er een lichte glimlach op haar gezicht wordt gevormd. 'Jack.. I'm oké, just think about the happy ending, well, hopefully it's a happy ending. And concentrate on the ship and the storm...'

Uit pure verveling is Jane hele gesprekken met zichzelf aan het voeren. Nou ja, het is eigenlijk meer een hardop evalueren van wat er de laatste weken allemaal gebeurd is. Best vreemd hoe Jason zich de laatste dagen heeft gedragen.. sinds hun deal heeft hij bijna niet meer vervelend gedaan. 'Wierd...' mompelt ze. Ze gaat tegen de muur zitten met haar benen gestrekt voor zich uit. 'Tja.. misschien heeft hij hoop op een goede afloop gekregen door het horen van Jack en Anamaria's geschiedenis... Zij zijn nu goeie vrienden. Misschien... nog wel meer. Grijnzend denkt ze terug aan Jack en zijn theorie over Jasons gedrag tijdens hun gesprek na haar ontvoering in Tortuga. Hoe zou hij daar toch aan zijn gekomen? Een vriend die dat had ja vast!  
Jane hoort voetstappen. Geschrokken kijkt ze op. Mijn ontvoerder.... o help...!!!

Ze hoort hoe en slot wordt geopend. Langzaam gaat de deur open. Licht! Onwennig sluit Jane haar ogen. De deur wordt weer gesloten maar er blijft licht. Minder fel dan het eerste, of komt dat omdat haar ogen langzaam wennen. Man hoe lang heeft ze hier in het donker gezeten?!  
Voorzichtig opent Jane haar ogen, verwachtend een vieze dronken piraat te zien staan. Maar ze wordt "teleurgesteld". Er staat alleen een jonge vrouw. Ze is niet al te lang en haar rode haar zit half opgestoken. Een warme, medelijdende blik ligt in haar groene ogen. Ze heeft kleine zomersproetjes op en om haar neus, een bleke huid en felrode lippen. Ja, aan de hoertjes in Tortuga had Jane al gezien dat er al make-up bestaat. De vrouw houdt een olielamp in haar ene hand en een emmer bedekt met een bord waarop een oud brood, een kan water en een appel liggen in de andere. Jane voelt en hoort haar maag knorren. Ondanks haar hekel aan appels ziet deze er heerlijk uit! Jane schat haar tegen de dertig.

De vrouw knielt naast Jane neer en snijdt met een mes wat ze uit haar schort tevoorschijn heeft getoverd de touwen rondom Jane's handen en voeten door. Jane is te verbaasd om ook maar enige reactie te geven. Het bord wordt van de emmer afgehaald, er verschijnt stoom. De vrouw haalt een doekje uit het hete water en wringt hem lichtjes uit. Dan begint ze Jane's hoofdwond te deppen. Voorzichtig veegt ze het ingedroogde bloed van de hoeken van Jane's lippen af. Jane, nog steeds compleet verbouwereerd verzet zich niet. De lieve ogen van de vrouw kijken haar aan. 'I'm really sorry you're in this position, I'm here to take care of you. My name is Julie.' Ze heeft een zachte en warme stem die Jane een veilig gevoel geeft. 'I'm Jane.' antwoordt ze simpel. Als Julie klaar is met het schoonmaken van Jane's wonden en ze hier en daar een verbandje heeft gelegd pakt ze het bord en houdt het Jane voor. 'You must be hungry.' Jane knikt gretig maar durft nog niets te pakken. Julie knikt haar bemoedigend toe. 'Go ahead!' Jane glimlacht dankbaar en grijpt het stuk brood. Ze weet dat het oud is en dus niet zo lekker, slim als ze is bedenkt ze dat alles nu lekker zou smaken en dat ze beter het meest vieze eerst kan eten. En aangezien de appel waarschijnlijk een stuk lekkerder is dan het brood, begint ze met het brood.

Gretig schrokt ze het op. Als ze klaar is neemt ze gauw een paar slokken water waarna ze haar tanden in de appel zet. Julie kijkt lachend toe hoe Jane fanatiek haar eten naar binnen werkt. Als Jane klaar is en het bord weer op de emmer heeft gelegd ontstaat er een ongemakkelijke stilte. Beide weten niet goed wat ze moeten zeggen.

Uiteindelijk besluit Julie dat het beter is dat ze weer weggaat, ze heeft nog meer te doen. Dus staat ze zonder iets te zeggen op en pakt de emmer met bord en kan weer op. De olielamp laat ze staan. Aarzelend kijkt ze nog even naar Jane die verwachtingsvol terug kijkt. Dan draait ze zich om en loopt richting de deur. 'Will you come back soon?' Jane's stem klinkt wanhopig. Julie draait zich naar haar om, een warme glimlach verschijnt op haar gezicht. 'Yes, I will be back soon.' stelt ze het bange meisje gerust. Jane twijfelt maar vraagt toch nog voor de zekerheid als Julie de deur al bijna dicht heeft: 'Am I in danger?' Ze durft haar angsten niet uit te spreken maar het is alsof Julie precies weet wat er in haar omgaat. 'Don't worry, for now, it looks pretty good.' stelt ze Jane gerust, maar niet helemaal. Jane knikt dankbaar.

Dan is ze weer alleen. Het slot is weer dichtgedraaid en de voetstappen zijn verdwenen. Ze staat op en rekt zich uit. 'Oeh!' roept ze uit. Ze is flink stijf geworden van haar eenzijdige houdingen van de afgelopen tijd. Ze pakt de olielamp op en besluit om de ruimte te gaan verkennen. Jammer genoeg is het echt gewoon een kale ruimte. 'Wat moet je met zoiets? Gebruiken om ontvoerde meisjes te dumpen waarna je ze eeuwen laat wachten tot je ze eruit haalt om ik weet niet wat te doen?!' vraagt Jane zich hardop af. Uiteindelijk gaat ze tegen een muur aanliggen en probeert ze in slaap te vallen. Met slaap gaat de tijd sneller, en hoe sneller de tijd verstrijkt, hoe eerder ze weer even gezelschap zal hebben...

Jason voelt dat er iemand naar hem staart, hij durft zijn ogen niet open te doen. Hij is net wakker geworden en de eerste herinnering die in hem opkwam was die van twee helblauwe lichten die recht op hem afkwamen. Het hele gevecht in het water kwam weer boven. Maar de herinnering aan zijn redding bleef weg en dus denkt hij dat hij ergens in een hol is met 'het iets' dat naar hem staat te staren.

Jack staart naar Jason. Is ie nou wakker of niet? Hij leek net wel even wakker te worden maar heeft z'n ogen nog niet geopend.. Hij draait z'n hoofd naar z'n eerste stuurvrouw die in de hoek van de ruimte staat. Ze kijkt peinzend naar het lichaam van de jongen die ze uit het water gered heeft. Zo gauw als Jack haar ziet voelt hij zich kwaad worden. Maar tegelijk ook trots. Trots omdat ze zo haar leven waagde voor deze tiener hier en kwaad omdat ze in zijn logboek heeft gelezen maar dat in alle talen ontkent. Plotseling kijkt ze op. Typisch Anamaria, je kan niet naar haar staren, of haar van achteren benaderen zonder dat ze het doorheeft. Haar zesde zintuig wordt het door de crew wel eens genoemd. Jack knikt naar Jason en fluistert: 'I think he's awake..' Anamaria richt haar blik even op Jason. Langzaam komt ze los van de muur en loopt naar het bed waar Jason op ligt toe. Voorzichtig gaat ze op de rand zitten en strijkt een pluk zwarte haren uit zijn gezicht. 'Jason?' vraagt ze zacht. Langzaam gaan de ogen open. Zijn grote bruine ogen lijken leeg van angst te zijn. Als een gek begint hij te gillen en te roepen. 'Laat me gaan! Laat me gaan! HELP!!!' Jack schiet te hulp en samen proberen ze de jongen te bedwingen. 'Jason! Kalm!' beveelt Anamaria terwijl ze hem half in een wurggreep houdt. Jason ontspant al zijn spieren even om daarna weer te gaan woelen en trappen en slaan. 'Jason! It's me! Jack!' roept Jack en hij dwingt Jason hem goed aan te kijken. Plotseling stopt Jason, hij herkent Jack. 'Jack!' roept hij uit. Bijna huilend laat hij zich weer op het bed zakken. Anamaria heeft hem losgelaten en slaat een arm om hem heen. Jason staart eerst een tijdje voor zich uit. Jack gaat op z'n hurken voor hem zitten en zegt: 'Vertel ons nu eens rustig wat er gebeurd is.' Jason schudt zijn hoofd en begint te ratelen: 'Er was daar iets! Iets engs! En het wou me pakken, maar ik rukte me los en toen verdween het. En toen kwam ik boven water en zag ik een haai aankomen en toen ging ie opeens weg en toen.. weet ik niet meer...'

'Wat was dat iets?' vraagt Anamaria rustig. Hij kijkt haar aan. 'Ik kon het niet goed zien, ik weet alleen dat er twee felblauwe lichten waren.. het leken wel blauwe koplampen!' 'Koplampen?!' herhalen Jack en Anamaria tegelijk verbaasd. 'Ja... koplampen..' Het tweetal kijkt hem vragend aan. Jason kijkt op zijn beurt hen vreemd aan. 'Weten jullie niet wat een koplamp is?' Ze schudden hun hoofd. _Ow! Tuurlijk! Die zijn nog niet uitgevonden! _Bedenkt Jason zich dan. 'Ehm.. olielampen dan.' probeert hij hen uit te leggen. Anamaria knikt. 'En dat kwam op je af?' Jason knikt heftig. Anamaria kijkt Jack aan. 'Misschien illusies? Hij had een flinke hoofdwond..' oppert ze. Jack knikt. 'Misschien...' Hij staat op en verlaat de kamer met: 'Ik moet weer gaan, zorg jij voor hem?' Anamaria stemt in. Als Jack weg is richt ze zich op Jason. 'Kom, ga nog maar wat slapen. Ik weet zeker dat er niks was, ik heb het toch ook niet gezien?' Jason kijkt haar onbegrijpend aan. Anamaria glimlacht. 'Ik heb je uit het water gehaald.' legt ze uit. 'Ow.. Bedankt denk ik dan...' reageert Jason sloom. Ze knikt en stopt hem onder. 'Welterusten.' Maar ze heeft zich nog niet omgedraaid of Jason schiet alweer overeind. 'Je blijft toch wel hier hè!' Ze knikt geruststellend. 'Ik ga niet weg.' beaamt ze.

**Leuk? Stom? Te kort? Te lang?  
Groetjes, moi:)**


	13. Caught

**Hey guys, sorry dat het weer eens lang duurde maar je weet het: laatste schoolweken stress:S Daarbij was m'n planning niet echt superieur..¬¬  
Thanks voor de reviews:D En het spijt me.. maar de onthulling van het koplamp mysterie kan nog even duren...**

**Enjoy!**

**Hoofdstuk 13**

**Caught**

Jane wordt wakker van de geur van gebraden kip. Ze ruikt met snuf-geluidjes. **(*snuf-snuf*) **Ze voelt hoe een hand haar schouder vastpakt en haar licht heen en weer schudt. 'Jane?' hoort ze een vaag bekende stem vragen. Jane kreunt. 'Uhumm.. ja?' vraagt ze slaperig terwijl ze overeind komt. 'I've got you some diner.' weer diezelfde lieve stem..

Jane opent langzaam haar ogen en veegt sloom de slapers uit haar ooghoeken weg.

Als ze eindelijk goed zicht heeft richt ze haar blik tot de vrouw die gesproken heeft. Jane kijkt haar fronsend aan. 'Ik ken jou...' De vrouw, die natuurlijk niemand minder dan Julie is, kijkt fronsend terug. 'Sorry?' vraagt ze. Jane denkt na, maar het duurt even voordat haar hersens op gang komen. Ze schudt haar hoofd. 'Ja, kben wakker.' besluit ze. Ze opent haar mond om wat te zeggen maar bij het zien van Julie's blik sluit ze die weer. 'Is er iets?' vraagt ze dan. Julie trekt een wenkbrauw op. 'Truly dear, I have no idea of what you're saying!' roept ze uit. 'Ow! Zeg dat dan!' grinnikt Jane. 'Ow, I mean: Why didn't you say so? Like I can smell that! Anyway, where am I again?' Jane is nog steeds niet bij verstand. Julie grinnikt. 'You're kidnapped, and I'm taking care of you, remember?' Jane schrikt eerst bij dit verschrikkelijke nieuws. 'Owjah! Thought I had dreamed that...' Ze zucht teleurgesteld. 'Poor you...' reageert Julie medelijdend. Jane haalt haar schouders. 'What to do about it hè?' Julie knikt.

'I would say, make the best of it and enjoy your chicken.' Jane pakt dankbaar het bord met een grote gebraden kippenpoot en wat sla aan. Gulzig begint ze te eten. Plotseling stopt ze. 'Ow where are my manners, want some?' en ze houdt Julie een half afgekloven kippenpoot voor. Julie lacht. 'No thanks, it's all yours. Here, I got ya some water aswell, I asume you don't drink wine or anything like that?' 'You got that right!' reageert Jane met halfvolle mond.  
Ze gaan naast elkaar tegen de muur aan zitten. 'So, all I know is your name, and not even your last! Tell me something more about yourself.' stelt Julie voor. Jane kijkt op. 'I'm Jane Mcfly, as you can see I have blond hair and blue eyes. I'm in this area with my archenemy, and together we've boarded the Black Pearl. We've been at Tortuga, that's where I got kidnapped the first time this month. I was saved by Captain Jack Sparrow who was informed by Jason, my archenemy. After that we went to... I don't know where and there I got kidnapped for the second time this month. How? I have no idea. Why? I wouldn't know... By who? No sign. Anyway, that brings me here...' vertelt Jane kort. Julie is blij dat Jane er blijkbaar om lachen kan, te merken aan de manier waarop ze vertelt. Al kan het ook een manier zijn om haar angst te verbergen natuurlijk.

'Ok. Black Pearl huh?' **(Huh in het engels is iets als hè, zo van: okeeee black pearl hè?'ik dacht ik meld het ff want het staat beetje raar...)**

Jane knikt. 'Yeah, is that special?' vraagt ze. Julie kijkt haar geschokt aan. 'You mean you have no idea about what kind a ship you're on?' Jane trekt een wenkbrauw op.

'A pirateship...' Julie's mond zakt open. 'O my.. Honey, you're on the most dreaded pirateship of the whole seven seas! Captain Sparrow is the most famous pirate there ever was and ever will be! Well, exept for Davey Jones and his Flying Dutchman perhaps, but that's only a legend...' Jane kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. Pearl? Gevreesd? Jack? Beroemd?! O my..

'Wauw.. I had no idea... They don't seem so dangerous at all. They're acctually very nice!' brengt ze uit. Julie glimlacht. 'Well, now you know.' Jane knikt. 'Yup..'

Anamaria heeft het moeilijk. Ze moet en zal verder lezen in Jacks logboek maar heeft geen idee hoe. Hij vertrouwt haar nog steeds niet op haar woord en heeft zelfs zijn dienst geruild zodat hij dezelfde als haar draait. Ook vervelend, want zo komt ze amper aan bod om het schip te besturen en dat is ten slotte haar werk waar ze van houdt.. Daarbij wacht hij eerst tot hij zeker is dat ze slaapt en pas dan gaat hij zelf naar bed, en mocht zij eerder wakker zijn, het logboek is verstopt. En ook al heeft ze een paar keer sneaky gezocht, ze had geen resultaat en werd steeds onderbroken doordat ze bijna betrapt werd.

Ze maakt zich zorgen, wat ze gelezen heeft is niet echt heilzaam. Ze vindt het eerder flink onheilspellend. Met opluchting heeft ze vastgesteld dat Jack z'n kompas nog in handen heeft. Ze had namelijk het idee dat dat Dumons doel zou zijn en dat Jack alles zou inruilen voor hulp om hem uit zijn hachelijke situatie te krijgen.

_Wat die hachelijke situatie is? Dat komt snel genoeg boven water;) _

Jason zit op de boegspriet. Hij kijkt lusteloos voor zich uit. Zijn gedachten gaan alsmaar naar Jane en in welk gevaar ze kan zitten. Maar dat is niet het enige waar zijn gedachten steeds op focussen. Het 'iets' in het water zit hem nog steeds niet lekker. Iedereen beweert dat hij het zich ingebeeld heeft maar hij weet zeker dat dat niet zo is. Het vervelendste is nog hoe Anamaria de gedachte aan iets daar beneden kan uitsluiten. Natuurlijk, zij is er zelf geweest en heeft niks gezien, maar toch.. hij weet het zeker!

'Hey there.' Jason kijkt op. Daar staat ze, alsof je het over de duivel hebt!

'Hey.' Anamaria gaat op de reling zitten en kijkt hem aan. 'You oké?' vraagt ze, er ligt een lichte bezorgde glans in haar blik. Jason knikt. 'I'm fine I guess..' Anamaria houdt haar hoofd schuin. 'You know, that I haven't seen anything does not prove it wasn't there, I know that. But you should step over it. It hasn't hurt you and you're safe.' Jason is verbaasd. 'I know.. But what if.. I don't know..' Anamaria grinnikt.

Mr Gibbs, die toevallig het korte gesprek heeft opgevangen mengt zich erin:

'You know what I think? It was the spirit of Jane! She must be dead and now she tried to save you and tell you goodbye.' oppert hij. Jason kijkt hem geschokt aan en Anamaria draait met haar ogen. 'Ow shut up you! That's ridiculous!' ze richt zich op Jason: 'Don't listen to that superstitious old man!' Mr Gibbs geeft haar een boze blik.

'I'm not superstitious!' ontkent hij. Anamaria geeft hem een spottend lachje als antwoord: 'Yeah right, and I'm the queen of England! Sure Gibbs!' De man kijkt haar met grote ogen aan. 'That's new, did you run from your duties Ana?' kaatst hij slim terug. Anamaria schudt haar hoofd. 'Yeah.. of course..' antwoordt ze sarcastisch.

Jason grinnikt. 'Tjongejonge wat zijn jullie een gevat stelletje.' Anamaria draait zich weer naar hem om. 'Believe me, he IS superstitious.' 'Ow yeah? In what then?' vraagt Mr Gibbs beledigd. 'Well, to start, I do not bring bad luck and dead spirits do not appear in the water.. in fact, they don't appear at all.' Mr Gibbs trekt z'n neus op. 'Hmpf!' brommend loopt hij weg. Jason is in lachen uitgebarsten. 'Hij gelooft dat jij ongeluk brengt?' Anamaria knikt: 'Uhum!' Jason kijkt haar spottend aan. 'Waarom?' Anamaria haalt haar schouders op. 'Omdat ik een vrouw ben en vrouwen brengen ongeluk aan boord.' Jason grinnikt. 'Ja tuurlijk, zonder jou was ik er namelijk nog echt geweest!' reageert hij spottend. Samen lachen ze. 

'Your turn, how did you end up here?' spoort Jane Julie aan tot het vertellen van haar verhaal. 'Ehm.. I have lived in a town on Puerto Rico for all my life. Ehm.. My master prefers you not to know who he is so let's call him... mister.. WF.' besluit Julie. 'He and my parents aren't that close, my parents stand in his way very often.. well.. not anymore: He has kidnapped them aswell. Not like you, no they live as casual citizens. He controlls them, he's watching their every move. Ready to kill them as soon as they don't act his way. And by that.. I am blackmailed. If I don't serve him he'll kill them at once so I don't really have a choice...' Jane kijkt medelijdend naar haar nieuwe vriendin. 'Poor you..' Julie glimlacht flauwtjes. 'It's not so bad, don't worry. It's not like I'm in hell... There's just no freedom for me currently.'

Het is een tijdje stil. Beide denken diep na. Julie is degene die weer begint te praten:

'I have hope though, I have contacts and I'm spying him occasionally. It turns out, he's planning a big battle so maybe he'll die and we'll all be free!' vertelt ze optimistisch. Jane knikt bewonderend. 'Oké, impressive.' Julie schrikt op. 'SHIT! I should've been at education already!' roept ze geschrokken uit, ze slaat een hand voor haar mond. 'Education?' vraagt Jane met opgetrokken wenkbrauw. _Ik dacht dat vrouwen hier niet naar school gingen... we leven toch vóór de emancipatie? _Denkt ze verward. Julie knikt en staat op. 'Yeah, I'll tell you about that later, seeya!' en weg is ze. Jane is weer alleen. Ze zucht, _dit moet niet veel langer duren...._

'Ughum.' kucht Jack. Anamaria schrikt op._ Hoe komt hij hier nu ineens? _

Hij kijkt haar donker aan en na een tijdje haar geschrokken blik vast te hebben gehouden trekt Jack een wenkbrauw op waardoor hij een sarcastische uitdrukking krijgt. Anamaria laat de kaft van het logboek in haar hand op Jacks bureau ploffen.

Ze is werkelijk sprakeloos. Jack was net nog heerlijk aan het zuipen in het ruim, het leek onmogelijk om nog op te staan en nu staat hij hier voor haar neus! _Fijn.. nu heb ik het dus echt verprutst... __en nog voor niks ook! _Ze had de goede pagina nog niet eens gevonden!

Er heerst een doodse stilte. Ze ziet hoe Jacks woede langzaam omhoog borrelt: z'n blik wordt zo mogelijk nog donkerder en hij balt zijn vuisten. Langzaam tilt hij zijn rechtervoet op, om hem daarna keihard op de grond te stampen. '**AND YOU DARED TO DENY IT?! AND THEN I GIVE YOU THE CREDIT OF NO EVIDENCE AND YOU TRY IT AGAIN?!' **schreeuwt hij kwaad uit. Anamaria doet instinctief een stap achteruit. 'Jack, it's not what you think!' probeert ze maar het heeft geen zin:

Hij komt al op haar afstormen. Maar vlak voor haar neus bedenkt hij zich. 'Out of my eyes.' sist hij. Dat laat Anamaria zich geen twee keer zeggen, ze maakt snel dat ze wegkomt. De deur wordt met een harde knal achter haar dichtgeklapt.

Daar staat ze dan. 'Nice job An, you're marvelous!' prijst ze zichzelf sarcastisch. Zuchtend verdwijnt ze in haar kamer en laat ze zich op haar bed neerploffen.

Jack loopt te ijsberen door de kajuit. Hoe kon ze dit nou alsnog doen? Hij had gehoopt dat hij het mis had, dat ze de bemanning niet had omgepraat om hem van de domme te houden, dat ze zijn vertrouwen niet zo beschaamd had...

Hij is laaiend, echt laaiend. Hij schopt zijn stoel omver., en uit pure frustratie begint hij ook tegen de kast aan te trappen. Gelukkig is die te sterk om om te vallen.

Als Jack eindelijk afgekoeld is zakt hij hulpeloos op zijn bed neer. Dan komen er weer allerlei vragen in hem op: Waarom wil ze het nou zo graag weten? Wat is er toch met die Dumon en hoe kan zij hem nou zo goed kennen?

Mr Gibbs wil Anamaria's cabine betreden, pakt de deurknop vast en duwt de deur open.._**. TSJAK **_Eerst blijft hij stokstijf staan en dan draait hij langzaam zijn hoofd met grote ogen naar rechts. Daar vlak naast z'n gezicht zit een mes in de deur vast.

'You should knock, could have costed you your face..' merkt Anamaria donker op.

Mr Gibbs draait zich naar haar om. Ze staat daar midden in de kamer en kijkt hem niet bepaald vriendelijk aan. Hij knikt langzaam en kucht zichzelf dan weer tot de orde. 'The captain wants to see you.' meldt hij. Anamaria zucht. 'Sure.' Mr Gibbs geeft haar een knikje en verlaat de kamer. Anamaria trekt het mes uit de deur en legt het onder haar kussen. Dan gaat ze met een zwaar hart op weg naar de kajuit. Dit kan nog flink vervelend worden...

Daar staat ze dan, midden in de kajuit, afwachtend starend naar Jack die met de rug naar haar toe bij zijn bureau staat. Doodse stilte alom... al vijf minuten lang.

Eindelijk breekt Jack die ellenlange stilte: 'How much have you read?' vraagt hij emotieloos. Anamaria denkt even na. 'From the beginning of that day until.. he said he could help you..' Jack kreunt. _Te veel dus... _concludeert Anamaria.

Na weer een paar minuten stilte stelt Anamaria voorzichtig: 'I'm not sorry you know..

I'm sorry you caught me while I was looking for the right page but I'm not sorry for reading your log.' Jack begint wat heftiger te ademen en snuift zelfs een beetje in een poging zichzelf in toom te houden. 'You're not.' herhaalt hij. Anamaria knikt. 'Uhum.'

Jack blijft lange tijd stil. 'It is my business An! So I should be able to keep it to myself if I want to!' Hij draait zich om en kijkt haar beschuldigend aan. Anamaria zucht. 'You're totally right but I know how that guy is and I have a bad feeling about this!' brengt ze ertegenin. 'I don't care if you have a bad feeling, it's MY privacy!' roept Jack gefrustreerd uit. 'And safety..' vult Anamaria aan en ze kijkt hem doordringend aan. Jack geeft een klein knikje met open mond en voegt stug toe: 'and responsability.' Anamaria knikt. 'Yeah, that's right.. I've warned you before you got into it..'

***Flashback*** **(An's pov)**  
_21-jarige Anamaria loopt met een schort voor en een dienblad in haar hand door The Rum Barrel. Ze heeft zo een voorgevoel dat er iets gaat gebeuren vandaag.. Het is 7 uur in de avond en het volk begint langzaam de kroeg binnen te stromen. Ze heeft momenteel geen ruzie met Jack, wat een wonder is, maar heeft hem vandaag wel gezien. Hij leek nogal opgewonden. De laatste tijd was hij nogal down. Alsof hij iets heel erg mistte. Maar ja, wat kan zo'n klootzak die alles kan krijgen wat ie wil nou missen?! Bootstrap heeft ze vandaag nog niet gezien. Ah, daar is hij:  
_

_Bill komt met een zwaar hart The Rum Barrel binnen. Het is nog niet erg druk en dus heeft hij Anamaria gauw gevonden. 'Mag ik een biertje?' vraagt hij. Anamaria kijkt hem bezorgd aan. 'Ook hallo, scheelt er wat aan?' Bill zucht. 'Heb ik je ooit vertelt waar Jack vandaan komt?' vraagt hij. Anamaria trekt een wenkbrauw op. Wat moet zij daar nou mee? Maar Bill kijkt haar vragend aan. 'Nee niet echt..' antwoordt Anamaria twijfelend. Ze heeft echt geen zin om die kwal z'n verleden aan te moeten horen! Bill knikt. 'Dan zal ik het voor je inkorten voor je je dood schrikt...' Anamaria gaat naast hem aan de bar zitten en kijkt hem onbegrijpend aan. 'Jack was kapitein van een schip van de royal navy: 'The Wicked Wench' , vraag me niet hoe ze een marineschip zo'n naam hebben kunnen geven.. In ieder geval, hij had ook een bevelhebber: Cutler Beckett. Deze man wilde dat Jack slaven voor hem uit Afrika zou halen om ze daarna naar Amerika te brengen om ze te verkopen. _

_Anamaria's mond valt open. Hoe kun je bevriend zijn met iemand die zoiets doet?! Wil ze uitroepen maar ze houdt zich stil en luistert aandachtig. _

_'Jack weigerde eerst, maar na lang zeuren en dreigen kreeg Beckett zijn zin: Jack zou gaan. Dit alles gebeurde trouwens in geheim want de marine mag zich niet bezig houden met slavenhandel maar goed. Jack ging dus op weg, met zijn geliefde schip, op naar Afrika. Daar kocht hij de slaven, om ze daarna hier vrij te laten.' een trotse glinstering verschijnt in Bills' ogen. Anamaria is opgelucht. Ergens zit er nog iets goed in die man.. 'Wacht eens even, als hij eerst voor de marine werkte.. hoe is hij dan veranderd in een piraat?' bedenkt ze zich plotseling hardop. Bill knikt. 'Daar wilde ik heen. Beckett was zo kwaad dat hij The Wicked Wench in de fik heeft gezet en hij heeft Jack gemerkt met een P, dus Jack had geen keuze dan als piraat verder te leven.' Anamaria kijkt haar vriend fronsend aan. 'Is ie gebrandmerkt? Waar?' 'Onder z'n arm, hij heeft er een doek omheen zitten.' antwoordt Bill. 'Maar ik was er nog niet..' Op dat moment horen ze lawaai buiten, niet dat het normaal gesproken stil zou zijn, maar er is duidelijk oproer. Er komen een paar mensen de kroeg binnen gerend. _

_Ze hebben bleke gezichten en bange ogen. Sommigen verschuilen zich onder een tafel en anderen proberen boven in de herberg te vluchten. Degenen die al aanwezig waren kijken verbaasd om zich heen maar gaan toch maar verder met gezellig zijn. _

_Anamaria kijkt Bill geschrokken aan. 'Wat is er loos?' vraagt ze. Bill kijkt met moeite naar de deur, die net is opengezwaaid. 'Daar wilde ik je dus voor waarschuwen...' Anamaria merkt dat het plotseling heel stil is geworden en ziet een paar mannen in haar gezichtsveld met grote bange ogen richting de deuropening kijken. Ze draait nu zelf haar gezicht naar de deur: de schrik slaat haar om het hart...._

**Haha I did it again! Cliffhanger:D  
Maar.. als je een beetje geschiedenis van potc kent zou je het al kunnen ontdekken... Review please!!! xxx Ruthje. ps.  
**


	14. Disaster strikes

**Hoofdstuk 14  
Disaster strikes**

****_**Anamaria merkt dat het plotseling heel stil is geworden en ziet een paar mannen in haar gezichtsveld met grote bange ogen richting de deuropening kijken. Ze draait nu zelf haar gezicht naar de deur: de schrik slaat haar om het hart...**_

_Daar staat een gruwelijk monster. Een zwarte laars en een poot als van een krab, overal schubben, zeewier, mossels en ander onderwater spul aan zijn lange jas. Tussen al die rommel zijn nog net een broek en schede met zwaard zichtbaar. Aan de ene arm, waar een hand hoort te zitten zit een reusachtige krabbenschaar en de andere hand heeft vier vieze rare vingers, maar 1 groeit langzaam over in een lange tentakel. Zijn hoofd op zichzelf lijkt al een octopus of inktvis: Zijn baard bestaat uit tientallen tentakels. Op z'n kop staat een kapiteins-hoed. Even, heel even lijkt de tijd stil te staan als hij haar aankijkt. Ze is te geschrokken om ook maar enige emotie in haar blik te laten blijken, zelf kan ze wel zien dat hij even schrikt bij het zien van haar. Zijn blauwe ogen zijn troebel en de rand van dierenhuid eromheen is rood. _

_Diezelfde ogen die ooit zo mooi helblauw waren..._

_Het monster, beter bekend als Davey Jones, kapitein van The Flying Dutchman, stapt langzaam verder en gaat aan een leeg tafeltje zitten. Anamaria voelt pijn in haar hart opkomen. Hij ziet er zo.. monsterlijk uit! Tegelijkertijd voelt ze zich super kwaad worden. Ze zou zo op willen springen om hem in z'n octopusgezicht te slaan!_

_Bill legt een hand op haar arm. Ze schrikt op en kijkt hem aan. 'What is he doing here?' vraagt ze hees. Bill knikt naar het tafeltje waar hij aanzit: daar zit hij, samen met.. Jack! Bill legt het fluisterend uit: 'Jack mist z'n schip nu al zo lang.. het doet hem echt veel pijn. Toen ie van.. __hem__ hoorde, dacht hij een uitweg te vinden: Hij kan het schip toch weer boven water krijgen?' Anamaria richt haar blik ongelovig op Jack. Big mistake.. gaat het door haar heen. Langzaam knikt ze in antwoord. Bill kijkt haar veelbetekenend aan en zucht nogmaals. Anamaria kijkt met medelijden naar haar beste vriend. Jack was waarschijnlijk niet meer te weerhouden van deze grote fout.. hij is ook zo naïef!_

_Resoluut staat ze op, pakt een dienblad en loopt dapper naar de onderhandelende wezens toe. 'The usual?' vraagt ze ijzig en ze kijkt Jack strak aan. __Hoe kun je Bill dit aandoen?__ Jack kijkt op, hij is zo te zien nogal zenuwachtig in de aanwezigheid van dit ding. Jones kijkt ook op. Jack knikt langzaam. 'Sure.' antwoordt hij zo laconiek mogelijk, maar de bibber in z'n stem ontgaat Anamaria niet. Zonder ze verder nog een blik waardig te gunnen haalt ze een fles rum. Ze zet hem voor Jack op de tafel. Deze merkt het niet want hij is druk aan het onderhandelen: '20!' '10!' werpt Jones tegen. Anamaria hoort het even aan. 'I wouldn't do it at all if I were you...' mengt ze zich er dan in. Jack en Jones kijken tegelijk op. 'Mind your own business.' gromt Jack. Anamaria haalt haar schouders op. 'I've warned ya...' Even wisselen zij en Jones een blik. Ze probeert zoveel mogelijk dodelijke, vurende pijlen naar hem af te schieten. Zijn blik, is emotieloos..._

***End Flashback***

Anamaria kijkt Jack afwachtend aan maar hij blijft stil in zijn gedachten. Uiteindelijk mompelt hij bedrukt: 'I don't need anyones' help..' Anamaria zucht. 'How do you think that we feel about it? We are the ones that stay behind without a captain!' valt ze plotseling kwaad uit. 'You only think about your own trouble!' Jack kijkt haar deels gekwetst en deels geschrokken aan. Dan zakt z'n hoofd. 'They still have you..'  
Anamaria slaakt een geërgerde kreet. 'You know, just as good as me, that the Pearl is nothing without it's true captain!' Jack staart stil naar de grond. 'That's nonsense..' Anamaria rolt met haar ogen. 'Ow come on Jack! Why don't take the help you can get?' Jack kijkt haar in een opwelling kwaad aan. 'And what is it that you can do? How did you want to help me? That monster's gonna find me wherever I'm going! It has no use running! I've made a mistake and I'll have to face that sooner or later!' hij stormt hopeloos langs haar heen naar buiten. Anamaria staart zuchtend naar de grond. 'I can do more than you think...' fluistert ze verslagen.

Jason heeft het gesprek stiekem afgeluisterd vanaf het dek. Als Jack naar buiten komt stormen schrikt Jason zich rot, maar zonder reden want Jack heeft geen oog voor hem. Hij stormt de trap af, waarschijnlijk op weg naar het ruim waar de rum ligt opgeslagen. Jason ziet Anamaria onwennig om zich heen kijken. ___en toen.__. _denkt Jason. Plotseling komt Anamaria in beweging, vastberaden loopt ze op de deur af. Jason reageert te laat en ze botst tegen hem op. 'Wow Jason! What are you doing?' valt Anamaria uit. Jason ligt op de grond en kijkt op. 'Bumping into you.' antwoordt hij droog. Anamaria kijkt hem cynisch aan. 'Have you been listening?' vraagt ze argwanend terwijl ze haar handen in haar zij legt. Jason knikt langzaam. 'Maybe..' Anamaria zucht. 'Niet dat ik er veel van snap!' verdedigt Jason zich vlug. Anamaria kijkt hem even twijfelend aan. 'Sit down, I'll try to explain.' Jason gaat gehoorzaam tegen de deur van de kajuit aanzitten, zij zakt naast hem neer. 'Voordat je begint, Nederlands graag!' hij voelt hoe hij langzaam moet blozen. Anamaria grinnikt. 'Ik zal mijn best doen.' Ze zucht eens diep en denkt na. 'Eens kijken.. waar kan ik beginnen..' Jason legt een hand op haar arm. 'Wacht, wil en mag je het wel vertellen?' vraagt hij nog, hij wil geen problemen met Jack.. Anamaria kijkt hem quasi beledigd aan. 'Ik mag dan wel onder bevel van Jack staan maar dat zegt niet dat ik geen eigen baas ben! Als ik iets kwijt wil, dan zorg ik dat ik het kwijt kan.' besluit ze resoluut. Jason grinnikt en knikt. 'Ga je gang, ik ben een en al oor!' Anamaria knikt vergenoegd. 'Goed, Jack was ooit kapitein van een schip onder bevel van een zekere Cutler Becket..' 'Hey! Die zagen we in..' 'Port Royal, klopt! Maar val me niet steeds in de rede.' 'Jack bij de navy?' Anamaria kijkt hem ongelovig aan. 'Wat zei ik net?' 'Je was nog niet begonnen!' reageert Jason eigenwijs grijnzend. Anamaria geeft hem een lichte tik voor zijn hoofd. 'Ok, hij was dus kapitein van dit schip.. the Wicked Wench..'

'Well, tell me about that education now, or should you leave already?' vraagt Jane terwijl ze haar mond afveegt met de doek die Julie voor haar heeft meegebracht. Julie schudt haar hoofd. 'I have some time.' Ze zet zich naast Jane neer tegen de wand van de nog altijd lege en donkere ruimte, afgezien van de lamp die Julie tot Jane's blijdschap telkens laat staan. Julie kucht, Jane bestudeerd haar afwachtend. Julie's rode haar zit in een klein staartje op haar achterhoofd. Haar groene ogen kijken vermoeid naar de wand tegenover haar. Ze draagt een simpele blauwe avondjurk, het zou een nachtjapon kunnen zijn, die overigens mooi zou afsteken bij haar haren als die los hingen. De jurk zit niet strak maar haar vormen komen er toch mooi in uit, _Julie is eigenlijk best knap. _Jane is onder de indruk, simpel maar mooi.

Julie begint: 'My.. master,' Jane knikt: 'Uhum, mister WF.' Julie grinnikt. 'He likes women, acctually he adores us. But, he's a bit... greedy.. he doesn't like someone else on his pleasures. So, he buys women as his servants, or like me, blackmails them to be his.. muse.' Jane maakt een vies gezicht. 'Ieuw!' Julie knikt. 'Indeed, he also wants us to be specially trained by one of his oldest flames to please him the way he likes the most. This _education _takes a few weeks, happily, and ends in an eh.. test-night.' Jane kijkt Julie verafschuwt aan. 'Och meid toch! Dat gaat ie mij toch niet aandoen hè?' roept ze verschrikt uit. 'Excuse me?' vraagt Julie niet-begrijpend. Jane schudt haar hoofd en vertaalt het. 'No I don't think so, I have no idea what he wants with you actually..' Julie staart peinzend voor zich uit. 'Can you try and figure out?' vraagt Jane hoopvol. Julie knikt. 'I'll try my best.'

Jack weet niet wat te doen, hij wil Anamaria straffen maar heeft geen idee hoe. Hij kan haar momenteel even niet luchten of zien, moet hij haar een tijdje wegsturen, of is dat wat overdreven? Hij kan ook eerst met haar gaan praten... Met een dubbelgevoel gaat hij weer naar boven, maar in de gang naar buiten blijft hij tegen de wand aan stilstaan. 'Jack was te naïf om in te zien wat voor grote fout hij maakte door het sluiten van die deal.' hoort hij Anamaria's stem zeggen. Gealarmeerd worden zijn ogen groot. _Tegen wie heeft ze het? _Een andere stem reageert: 'Heb je dit alleen gehoord of heb je ook bewijs?' Jack herkent deze als de stem van Jason. _Wat moet die wijsneus nou weer met zijn verleden? _Jack raakt geïrriteerd maar houdt zich in om te luisteren wat Anamaria hierop te zeggen heeft. 'Ik heb hem de deal zien sluiten, heb de Pearl uit het water omhoog zien schieten en heb de Dutchman als het ware uitgezwaaid...' Anamaria's stem klinkt zowel emotieloos als vol emoties. Ze zet steeds meer vraagtekens voor Jack neer.

Het is een tijdje stil, Jason denkt diep na. _Moet hij deze onzin nou werkelijk gaan geloven? _Anamaria staart neerslachtig voor zich uit alsof er een flashback voor haar ogen wordt afgespeeld. Toch komt de onbenullige en sarcastische vraag naar boven:

'Waarom zou je ze uitzwaaien?' Jasons' stem schiet uit. Anamaria grinnikt licht. 'Omdat ze vertrekken..' gaat ze er lollig in mee. Jason rolt zijn ogen. 'Even serieus.' Anamaria haalt haar schouders op. 'Gewoon.. ik was onder de indruk en keek ze na..' Jason ziet dat ze even haar ogen sluit en licht zucht. 'Je kent mensen van de crew of niet?' vraagt hij plotseling direct. Anamaria schiet overeind en kijkt hem met grote ogen aan. 'Wat weet jij van de crew?' Jason haalt zijn schouders op. 'Ik heb de legende wel eens ergens gelezen, er komen er steeds meer bij toch? Schipbreukelingen enzo? Jij zag er plotseling een bekende tussen, heb ik gelijk of niet?' Hij kijkt haar afwachtend aan. Anamaria is stomverbaasd. _Waar haalt die jongen die zo'n simpele indruk maakte zo'n redenatie vandaan? _

Langzaam knikt ze. 'Min of meer..'

Jack is ook met stomheid geslagen: _Anamaria kent mensen van Jones' crew? _

'Hoezo min of meer?' vraagt Jason nieuwsgierig door. 'Ik wist allang dat ze daar zaten..' antwoordt ze kortaf. 'Maar ik wil er niet over praten.' waarschuwt ze terwijl ze opstaat. Jason knikt.

Jack is te verlamd van alle gevoelens en gedachten die hem overspoelen waardoor een botsing tussen hem en Anamaria niet voorkomen kan worden: Ze knalt keihard tegen hem aan en samen vallen ze op de grond. Anamaria krabbelt gauw weer overeind en kijkt verschrikt naar de man die voor haar op de grond ligt. _Stond hij daar of kwam hij net aangelopen? En hoeveel zou hij dan gehoord hebben? _

Jack schudt de verwarring van hem af door letterlijk zijn hoofd te schudden en staat op. Zonder een woord te zeggen loopt hij langs haar heen, voor hij tegen haar uitvalt moet hij even nadenken waarover precies..

Als Jack weet wat en hoe hij het wil zeggen zoekt hij Anamaria op. Hij vindt haar in haar cabine. Ze zit met haar rug naar hem toe op haar bed. 'Anamaria.' Ze schrikt op bij het horen van haar naam en draait zich om. Vragende donkere ogen staren hem aan. 'Anamaria, ik weet even niet wat ik met je aan moet.. Je bent verdrietig maar wil niks zeggen, toch respecteer je die privacy van mij niet en lees je mijn logboek. Vervolgens laat je je wel deels uit naar Jason toe en vertel je hem ook nog eens over dingen van mij die ik liever niet verspreid! Ik denk dat je maar beter kunt gaan..' Anamaria's ogen verwijden zich tot de grootte van schoteltjes. 'Wat?' vraagt ze ongelovig. 'Ik kun je er even niet bij hebben, als je over een paar weken terug bent.. ' hij slikt. 'Is de Pearl de..' ze snoert hem de mond. 'Egoïstische, koppige ARGH! Fijn! Ik ga, wijs mijn hulp maar af, je zult er spijt van krijgen!' ze is van haar bed afgesprongen en stampt langs hem heen, bij de deur bedenkt ze zich en blijft ze staan. Haar felle ogen kijken hem doordringend aan. 'Zelfs de eer van een bezoekje gun ik je niet meer.' kwaad laat ze hem achter, weer met gemengde gevoelens en verwarde gedachten. _Was dit de beste beslissing?_

Plotseling komt hij in actie en rent achter haar aan, hij zou bijna weer tegen haar opbotsen: Ze staat stokstijf naar de zee te staren. Daar, in de verte zijn de contouren van een schip te zien. 'Daar begint de ellende al..' hoort hij haar in zichzelf mompelen. 'Hoe bedoel je?' Het wordt beantwoordt met een kwade blik: 'Ondervind dat zelf maar, je hebt mijn hulp niet nodig. Ik ben weg.' reageert ze bot. Ze verdwijnt richting haar cabine. Verward pakt Jack zijn telescoop en legt die aan zijn oog. Het schip herkent hij niet, ook niet nu hij het beter kan bekijken, hij richt op de kop van de grote mast. Daar wapperen 2 grote vlaggen trots in de wind. De onderste herkent Jack als een piratenvlag, die daarboven.. als een Franse...

***flashback***

_'Ik heb je kompas nodig, anders kan ik je niet van dienst zijn.' Dumon haalt terwijl hij spreekt het vuil onder zijn nagels vandaan. 'Wait a sec, I see where you are going..' reageert Jack argwanend. 'O really?' De man kijkt geamuseerd op. Jack gaat fluisterend verder: 'You wanna find the heart..' Dumon grijnst breeduit. 'I have the right man to get the key..' Jack vernauwt zijn blik. 'Don't flatter yourself, I don't need nor want your help.' 'Ow come on! You can't make it on your own!' roept de man uit. 'Don't care mate, don't know you and don't trust you.' besluit Jack en hij staat op. Dumon volgt het voorbeeld maar kijkt hem eerst nog doordringend aan. 'Think about it..' Jack schudt zijn hoofd. 'No need to.' Dumons' gezicht is betrokken. 'As you wish.' _

***end flashback***

Jack laat de telescoop langzaam zakken. _Kon ze dat van zo'n afstand zien? Waarschijnlijk herkent ze het schip al van verre... hoezo ellende? _Plotseling staat Jason daar naast hem. 'Zeg, zou je geen voorzorgsmaatregelen nemen ofzo?' Jack kijkt opzij. 'Hoezo?' Jason haalt z'n schouders op. 'Weet ik veel, hij kan toch kwaad in de zin hebben?' 'Wie?' 'Dat schip wel!' Jack zucht. 'Heb je enig idee wiens schip dat is?' vraagt hij. Jason schudt zijn hoofd. 'Maar dan nog..' Jack knikt. 'Ja je hebt gelijk..'

Hij wendt zich tot de huidige stuurman: 'Laat iedereen zich voorbereiden op een eventueel gevecht.'

Het duurt niet lang of de schepen liggen langszij. Jack stapt naar voren om de andere kapitein te woord te staan, de crew staat achter hem opgesteld. Maar voordat Jack ook maar een woord uit kan brengen wordt hij overrompeld door een harde schreeuw:** 'ATTAQUE!' **Jack deinst geschrokken achteruit. De Pearl wordt overspoeld door Franse piraten en voor de crew het doorheeft zitten ze midden in een gevecht. Dumon blijft tegenover Jack staan, het enige wat tussen hen inzit zijn de twee relingen van de schepen. Dumon heeft een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht, Jack staart hem verbaasd en geschrokken van deze vijandigheid aan, maar al snel vermant hij zich. **'What do you think you're doing?' **roept hij uit. 'Getting what I want..' antwoordt Dumon simpel en duister. Hij trekt zijn zwaard, springt over de hindernissen heen en stormt op Jack af.

Anamaria staat voor de spiegel en bekijkt zichzelf kritisch. Ze heeft haar oude kleren uit de kast gehaald en aangetrokken. Een wijde blauwe broek met oranje franjes van een luchtige stof hangt om haar benen. Een oranje blouse wordt door een zwart hesje om haar bovenlichaam gehouden. Ze heeft zwarte platte schoenen met strakke veters om haar voeten. Haar haar heeft ze in een vlecht gedaan, iets wat al jaren niet is voorgekomen. De strik is haar vlecht is een oranje lint waarvan de twee slierten op haar rug hangen, op beide uiteinden is in het zwart **AtM** geborduurd. Anamaria trekt haar wenkbrauwen naar haar spiegelbeeld op. 'Wauw...' Ze pakt haar riem met zwaard en pistool van haar bed af en doet hem om. Met een diepe zucht trekt ze haar kast weer open. Tussen twee stapels kleren op een plank recht voor haar ligt een dolkhouder. Ze pakt hem eruit en schuift het groot uitgevallen mes eruit. Even kijkt ze er aandachtig naar. Dan maakt ze de houder aan haar riem vast aan haar rechterzij, naast haar pistool, en schuift de dolk er weer in. Ten slotte pakt ze twee zwarte handschoenen uit de kast Ze trekt er één aan, met lichte moeite. Ze strekt en ontspant haar handen even. 'Hmm.. past nog prima.' mompelt ze.

Als ze haar kamer uitstapt hoort ze de geluiden van het gevecht buiten al. Ze blijft even aarzelend staan. Zou ze toch nog even het logboek checken? Is haar vermoeden wel sterk genoeg om ze te waarschuwen? Langzaam wandelt ze richting de opening naar het dek. Eenmaal daar blijft ze staan, haar blik glijdt over het schouwspel. Dumon en Jack ziet ze niet en de strijd gaat gelijk op, constateert ze.

Ze richt haar blik op de masten, ra's, zeilen en touwen boven haar. Al gauw ontdekt ze Jack en Dumon zo'n 7 meter boven het dek, druk in gevecht. Weer twijfelt ze even, maar besluit toch voet bij stuk te houden en Jack en de crew aan hun lot over te laten. Behendig werkt ze zich door de strijdende meute vol met zwaarden, schreeuwende mannen en schoten en vuisten tot de reling aan bakboord. Ze kijkt over de rand, het blauwe water ziet er uitnodigend uit in deze hitte. Het is echter algemeen bekend dat er achter dat masker een gevaarlijke wereld schuilt. Ze pakt met haar linkerhand de reling vast en zet haar rechtervoet ernaast. Ze wil zich net afzetten als ze wordt opgeschrikt door Dumon's stem: 'Peeping out, aren't we Ana?' Ze draait zich een beetje om en kijkt hem cynisch aan. _Tot zover het er ongezien vandoor gaan.. _Dumon staat op de middelste ra van de grote mast, Jack staat tegenover hem met de rug half naar haar toe. 'I was sent away, not allowed to help.' verklaart Anamaria kortaf. Dumon slaakt een misprijzend lachje. 'I bet you're just scared for a reunion!' Anamaria glimlacht: 'Funny you say that, cause I was about to go to one..' terwijl ze het zegt verhard haar blik. Tot haar spijt reageert Dumon niet geschrokken of iets dergelijks, maar kijkt hij haar emotieloos aan. 'So you're running of? Right when your captain and the crew you're a part of needs you the most?' 'Auhw.. Does someone long for a better opponent?' Anamaria legt haar hand op haar hart. 'I'm touched..' Dumon slaakt een geamuseerd lachje. 'Perhaps... yeah.. I dare you.' Anamaria denkt even na, kijkt weer even naar het water en schudt dan haar hoofd. 'Sorry, not this time.' 'Greet the sharks from me!' roept Dumon. 'An don't!' reageert Jack geschokt als Anamaria weer aanstalten maakt van boord te springen. 'You're not seriously jumping off this ship, are you?' Zo langzamerhand is het vechten gestaakt en volgt iedereen gespannen wat er gebeurt rond de leiders. Anamaria rolt haar ogen en draait zich ver om, nu staand op de reling en zich vasthoudend aan een touw. Ze schiet een vlugge dodelijke blik naar een gemeen grijnzende Dumon en richt zich tot Jack: 'WHY NOT?' vraagt ze geërgerd. 'Well.. unless you wanna get yourself killed, I don't think that is a good idea indeed.' reageert Dumon smalend. Anamaria springt van de reling weer op het dek. 'Ok, you get five minutes!' stemt ze onwillig in, terwijl ze haar zwaard tevoorschijn haalt. Stomverbaasd ziet iedereen hoe Dumon Jack in de masten laat staan en naar beneden springt om zich tegenover Anamaria op te stellen. 'Ready?' vraagt hij vol vertrouwen. 'Bring it..' daagt Anamaria hem uit. Dumon twijfelt geen seconde om uit te halen. Anamaria slaat zijn zwaard behendig weg. Opnieuw haalt Dumon uit, maar Anamaria ontwijkt hem. Ze lopen een rondje, elkaar dreigend aankijkend, en Dumon stapt weer toe. Hard kletst het ijzer tegen elkaar, maar geen van beide geeft een kik.

Weer moet Dumon actie ondernemen, dit keer doet hij een aantal slagen achterelkaar en moet Anamaria een paar passen naar achteren om hem goed te kunnen weren. Zo gaat het een tijdje door, steeds weer is het Dumon die aanvalt, Anamaria toont totaal geen motivatie. Er is een kring om het tweetal gevormd en de mannen beginnen steeds harder aan te moedigen, ze worden ongeduldig. Anamaria en Dumon merken dit, en Dumon besluit dat het tijd is om wat te zeggen: 'Honestly Ana, I would almost call this boring!' Anamaria haalt haar schouders op. 'You know I hardly do attacks, so it's all due to you.' Dumon zucht. 'Well, let's get this fight to a higher level than, won't we?' Anamaria stemt in door schuin te knikken en haar wenkbrauwen op te trekken.

Alle omstanders geloven hun ogen niet met wat ze dan zien. Anamaria is op de reling gesprongen, nadat ze haar zwaard terug heeft gedaan in zijn schede, en van daar maakt ze een hoge sprong om de onderste ra te grijpen. Ze hangt daar, en begint heen en weer te zwaaien, dit doet ze, totdat ze genoeg snelheid heeft om een heel rondje te draaien. Plotseling laat ze los: ze vliegt door de lucht en grijpt een hogere ra van een andere mast. Ze draait dankzij de snelheid die ze al heeft nog een rondje maar remt zichzelf af, trekt zich op en staat op de ra alsof er niet zoiets als zwaartekracht en evenwicht bestaat. Afwachtend kijkt ze naar Dumon die nog beneden staat. Hij bestudeerd de wirwar van houten balken en touwen boven zich. 'You know, this is not really fair.' besluit hij. 'You're used to this place!' 'Trust me, I'm just as familiar as you, well, coming or not?' reageert Anamaria. Dumon neemt een aanloop en springt zo hoog als hij kan om een paar touwen te bereiken. Hij klemt z'n benen eromheen en klimt naar boven. Bij de eerste ra stopt hij. Hij springt, pakt een touw en zwiert naar de houten balk waar Anamaria zich bevindt. Eenmaal daar haalt hij z'n zwaard weer tevoorschijn. 'I'm no coward.' hist hij grijnzend. De twee beginnen hun zwaarden naar elkaar uit te halen terwijl ze naar voren en naar achteren springen en lopen met een soepelheid die iedereen van verbazing de mond open laat vallen. Beiden houden makkelijk hun evenwicht. Na een tijdje slaat Dumon Anamaria's zwaard plotseling uit handen. Het vliegt door de lucht, iedereen houdt van schrik z'n adem in. Anamaria heeft echter geen moment geaarzeld. Ze heeft haar dolk in 1 beweging uit de houder getrokken en richting het zwaard gegooid. Vervolgens is ze van de ra afgesprongen en springt en zwaait ze richting het zwaard. Het zwaard, wat een handvat heeft waar je hand door kan, een halve boog eromheen zegmaar, hangt aan de dolk, aan de grote mast. 'Ah.. daarom heeft ze zo'n handvat.' merkt iemand zacht op. Anamaria is intussen bij de mast en heeft haar dolk eruit getrokken om hem weer terug te stoppen in de houder en met het zwaard in de hand verwachtingsvol om zich heen te kijken. Dumon is namelijk niet stil blijven staan, maar heeft zich door allerlei kunsten op de ra boven haar geplaatst. Iedereen kijkt gespannen toe, sommigen staan met hun ogen te knipperen omdat ze nog steeds niet kunnen bevatten hoe het duellerende stel zich zo boven het schip weet te verplaatsen en hoe Anamaria het in zo'n beweging voor elkaar kreeg om haar zwaard op te vangen. Het is doodstil aan boord. Anamaria doet voorzichtig een stap om de mast heen zodat ze aan de andere kant komt te staan. Vervolgens probeert ze geluidloos iets verder te lopen. Dan vangt ze een glimp op van Dumon die nog op dezelfde plek staat, hij concentreert zich zo goed op het feit dat hij onzichtbaar moet zijn dat hij niet doorheeft dat ze al onder hem vandaan is.

Anamaria maakt een grote sprong omhoog en probeert de ra boven zich te grijpen maar het is net te hoog en ze valt naar beneden. Ze kan zich nog net vastgrijpen aan de ra waar ze eerst op stond en probeert weer omhoog te krabbelen. Dumon heeft echter de geluiden gehoord van het publiek dat schrok en staat al bij haar handen, zijn zwaard op haar kin gericht. 'You disappoint me, Ana' meldt hij. Anamaria schiet kogels met haar ogen, maar haar mond glimlacht allerliefst. 'Really? Why?' en ze laat zich los. Ze belandt recht op het dek en zakt door haar hurken om haar val te breken.

Ook haar handen slaan op het dek. Ze kijkt triomfantelijk op vanuit haar lage positie.

Dumon zucht. 'You weak runaway.' scheldt hij. Anamaria negeert het en begint weer een weg naar boven te zoeken. Eenmaal daar begint het weer van voor af aan. Nu wordt er echter af en toe van ra naar andere ra gesprongen en gedraaid om het zwaard meer kracht te geven. Langzaam beginnen de mannen beneden over hun verstelde status heen te komen en toe te juichen. Dumon gloeit van trots om zijn aanmoedigingen, Anamaria let er niet zoveel op. Al zal ze later toegeven dat ze zich wel gesteund voelt. Eindelijk slaat zij Dumon z'n zwaard uit handen.

Rustig wacht ze af wat hij doet. Hij is echter zo beduusd dat ze naar hem toe kan stappen en het zwaard onder z'n kin kan leggen. Dumon trekt een grimas. 'You won't kill me.' Anamaria kijkt hem doordringend aan. 'I told you to leave me alone and you didn't keep you to that. And somehow.. I think I might save the world a lot of trouble by killing you now.' 'Still, you can't.' reageert Dumon zelfverzekerd. 'Give me one good reason.' sist ze. 'I'm a piratelord.' Anamaria slaakt een spottend lachje. 'That was a good reason in the old times Frie, it's not anymore.' 'Ok, new reason, If you kill me, I kill you.' grijnst Dumon, knikkend naar beneden. Anamaria volgt zijn blik en ziet het pistool in zijn hand dat hij ongemerkt getrokken heeft en wat op haar is gericht. Voor ze het doorheeft is haar zwaard uit haar hand geslagen (met de vlakke hand) en is het pistool op haar voorhoofd gericht. 'Hands up, le singe.' beveelt hij. Anamaria staart hem ongelovig aan maar gehoorzaamt wanneer hij de beveiliging eraf haalt. 'Don't you dare to move, any of you, or she's dead.'dreigt Dumon naar alle mannen van de Pearl terwijl hij zijn eigen mannen een knikje geeft om hun wapens af te nemen en hun vast te binden. Naar Anamaria gebaart hij dat ze naar beneden moet springen. Anamaria gehoorzaamt, zich bewust van het pistool dat op haar gericht is.


End file.
